Without Lies
by Aphrodillia
Summary: Des mensonges, encore des mensonges, toujours des mensonges ! Pourquoi m'ont-ils fait ça ? Je leur faisais confiance ! Je vais leur faire payer, je vais prouver à tout le monde à quel point, ils sont horribles. Des mensonges, encore des mensonges, toujours des mensonges ! Je vais bâtir un nouveau monde: Sans mensonges. Without Lies Xx***Xx (Disponible aussi sur Wattpad )
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Révélation et trahison

PDV Harry :

Il devait être cinq heures peut-être cinq heures et demi. Je regarde mon réveil et en effet, il est cinq un quart. Je me lève, m'habille et descend. Il faut que je fasse à manger pour "ma famille".

Je n'ai aucune envie de le faire mais si ce n'est pas fait je risque quelques remontrances.

Et honnêtement même si je ne dis rien, quand ceux-ci m'arrivent, cela fait un mal de chien.

Pendant que je raconte tous ça, je prépare un petit-déjeuner, œuf au plat, bacon, toasts, crumble...

Mon ventre gargouille, qu'est-ce que j'ai faim mais il ne faut pas, je vais me faire tuer sinon. Bon, peut-être qu'un petit morceau... Ils ne verront sûrement rien.

Suite à cette décision risquée, je prends un petit bout de bacon, et le mange assez rapidement. Qu'est-ce que c'est bon.

T'inquiètes pas Harry, il ne te reste que deux petites semaines avant de retourner à Poudlard et puis tu as quatorze ans, tu ne vas pas pleurer comme un faible.

Non, je ne suis pas faible. Je ne suis ni faible, ni un monstre, ni un anormal.

En pensant à tous ces noms que me donne Oncle Vernon, quelques larmes coulent mais je les essuies tout de suite. Hors de question de pleurer.

Après avoir fini le repas, je prend la liste de chose à faire, que tante Pétunia m'a faite hier, sur le frigo. Je remarque que la liste et très longue. Il va falloir que je me dépêche si je ne veux pas être puni.

D'abord, le jardin, il faut que je taille la haie, que je repeigne la clôture, que je plante des fleurs...

Allez courage Harry, peut-être qu'après ils te donneront à manger.

J'ai enfin fini toute les tâches qui étaient sur la liste. Il est dix neuf trente. Je préviens Oncle Vernon et lui demande si je peux manger.

Et comme je l'avais prévu, il refuse. En essayant de ne pas forcer tellement j'ai faim, je retourne dans ma "chambre".

D'ailleurs peut-on vraiment appelé une chambre?

Il y a un lit, composé d'un matelas qui est si fin que je sens les ressorts, qui sont rouillés. On voit le confort.

J'ai aussi une armoire, un peu détruite, si on ne peut pas dire aux portes de la mort. Je "possède" aussi un bureau, qui ne possède lui que trois pieds sur les quatres qui devraient y être.

J'ai une lampe, sans abat-jour bien-sûr. C'est trop de luxe pour le monstre Harry.

Après cette petite description de ma magnifique chambre, noté l'ironie. Je prends des habits de rechange, si on peut appelé ça des habits. Ce sont plutôt des loques, vu comment ils sont déchirés. Mais bon, je n'ai que ça.

Donc je les prends et vais me laver, à l'eau froide, les monstres n'ont pas le droit à l'eau chaude, dédicacé Tante Pétunia.

Après m'être lavé, je vais me coucher. Il est vingt heure.

Tous les autres jours des vacances se sont passés comme cela, sauf les deux derniers jours.

En effet, on était le trente août, il était vingt heure trente. En apparence tous avait l'air normal, le seul hic, c'était moi, c'était moi qui me tordait de douleur.

Une douleur si horrible, qu'on en viendrait à vouloir mourir. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose me déchirait le dos.

Quand je regardai dans mon dos, je vus avec stupeur, des ailes.

Des ailes blanches, purs et chaudes. Elles étaient magnifiques, extraordinaires.

Aussi vite que je remarquai leur beauté, que je reçus une vague de douleur hyper forte puis, plus rien.

Je regarde en arrière et vois que mes ailes sont toujours présentes.

Je me déplace jusqu'au miroir, et oui, j'avais reçu l'honneur d'avoir un miroir, Oncle Vernon disait que c'était pour me montrer toute ma monstruosité.

Je ne reconnai pas la personne que je vois.

Je vois une personne avec des cheveux longs blond avec une mèche noir corbeau allant jusqu'au hanche.

Des yeux bleu gris, un corps androgyne, des traits d'ange et toujours cette magnifique paire d'ailes blanches.

Je touche mes cheveux et je vois que la personne sur le miroir touche ses cheveux aussi. Je me rend compte que la personne sur le miroir c'est moi.

Mais c'est quoi ce bordel? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Tout d'un coup, un oiseau hulule. Je le regarde et vois qu'il a une lettre. Je pars chercher cette fameuse lettre. L'oiseau repart directement après que j'ai pris la lettre. J'ouvre la lettre et lis:

Bonjour Harry,

Si tu as reçu cette lettre c'est que je suis probablement morte. Il faut que je te raconte quelque chose ou plutôt je vais te révélé ton histoire, ta vraie histoire.

Tu n'es pas Harry Potter. Enfin, tu n'es pas un Potter.

Un jour, le 30 novembre 1980, Dumbledore vient sonner à notre porte avec un bébé. Le bébé était blond avec une mèche noir.

Il nous raconta que tu étais un fils de mangemorts et qu'il fallait te sauver. Te sauver, pour que tu ne devienne pas, à ton tour, un mage noir.

James et moi avions perdu notre enfant il n'y avait pas si longtemps, et à ce moment là, quand Dumbledore nous a proposer ce magnifique bébé, nous avons de suite accepté sans demandé des précisions par rapport à toi.

Albus nous a ensuite demandé de faire un lien de sang avec le bébé, de façon à ce qu'il devienne vraiment notre fils. Et c'est comme ça que Harry Potter est "né".

Seulement quelques mois plus tard, après avoir de fantastiques moments avec Harry, nous avons commencé à nous poser des questions sur qui était les vrais parents de notre bébé.

Nous avons demandé à Albus mais il évitait la question et ne nous a jamais répondu.

Alors nous avons entrepris de faire des recherches nous mêmes.

Nous sommes arrivé à la conclusion, après nos diverses recherches, que tu étais le fils de Lucius Malfoy et Rachelle Black.

Tu dois connaître Lucius, il ne faut pas que tu prennes en compte les apparences. Il a l'air froid, mais il ne l'est que de l'extérieur.

Et tu ne dois pas connaître Rachelle. C'est la sœur de Régulus et Sirius Black. C'est une créature magique, un ange précisément. D'ailleurs, je pense que tu dois avoir reçu des ailes, héritait d'elle.

Au fait, tu n'es pas né le 31 juillet 1980, non, tu es véritablement né le 30 août 1980.

Tu l'as sûrement compris aussi, tu as un grand frère, Drago.

Lui aussi porte un masque, comme votre père d'ailleurs.

Sa mère, n'est pas Narcissa, c'est ta mère, vous avez la même mère. Par contre, je ne sais pas sa position (gentille ou non) mais fait attention Harry.

Pour revenir à l'histoire, après avoir trouvé tes véritables parents, nous avons voulu te rendre à eux, seulement, Dumbledore l'a su et nous a obligé, avec un sort, à ne jamais révélé ta vrai identité à qui que ce soit.

Je suis tellement désolé, nous t'avons alors aimé et chéri jusqu'à ce qu'on sache cette prophétie comme quoi tu devrais tué Voldemort. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas cette prophétie est fausse.

D'ailleurs, Tom Jedusor, ne s'appelle pas vraiment comme ça. Il s'appelle en réalité Tom Malfoy. Et oui, c'est ton frère, ton plus grand frère.

Dumbledore l'a empoisonné pour qu'il lui obéisse, un peu comme le sortilège d'Imperium sauf que c'est une potion.

Il faut que tu saches aussi Harry, que Bellatrix n'est pas méchante, elle est d'ailleurs très gentille mais elle est aussi sous l'effet d'une potion, la même que Tom, mais les "méchants" ne lui ont pas fait que ça.

Dumbledore, Alice et Frank Londubat et Molly Weasley ont kidnappé ses bébés, à elle et à Rodolphus.

Il y avait la plus grande : une petite fille Hermione. Dumbledore l'a mis chez des moldus, les Granger si je ne me trompe pas.

Et un petit garçon, Neville, lui, doit être sûrement être avec les Londubat, ceux-ci voulaient tellement un fils.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Londubat, la grand-mère, Augusta, n'est au courant de rien.

Il faut que tu lui révèles la vérité, elle a le droit de savoir. Bellatrix n'a jamais fait de mal aux Londubat, c'est Molly qui les a "Doloriser" comme dirait James.

Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi ils ont fait ça d'ailleurs.

Il ne faut absolument pas que tu fasses confiance à Dumbledore et à Molly.

Tu devrais aussi à faire attention à ses derniers enfants, elle les a sûrement "ramenés" dans son camp.

Ses autres enfants étaient plutôt avec leur père, qui lui n'est au courant de rien.

D'ailleurs, il faut que tu le prévienne aussi des agissements de sa femme.

Je pense que tu devrais d'abord aller voir Severus Snape, il t'apportera les réponses que tu veux.

Dit lui aussi de ma part, qu'il a toujours été mon meilleur ami et que je ne lui tiens pas rigueur de ce qu'il m'a pu dire de fâcheux.

Je t'aime Harry, James aussi t'aime malgré que nous ne sommes pas tes parents. Et puis, au final, James et n'aurions jamais pu être tes parents. Nous ne nous aimons pas lui et moi, enfin pas comme un couple.

J'ai toujours aimé Sirius. Je n'ai jamais pu être avec lui, c'est comme ci une force me repoussait à chaque fois. Une force appelé Dumbledore à mon avis.

Quand à James, je crois qu'il est amoureux de Severus.

Mais comme moi, une force l'a empêché, et l'a obligé à faire du mal à celui qu'il aime.

Nous t'aimons Harry, peu importe que nous soyons tes vrais parents ou non.

Retrouve ta famille, dit la vérité à tous le monde et sois heureux.

Je t'aime Lily Evans.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Départ, Dudley et Snape

PDV Harry :

Ce n'est pas quelques larmes qui coulent mais un torrent.

Toute ma vie est réduite à néant, tous ce en quoi je croyais, toutes les personnes que j'avais au plus proche de moi. Molly, Ron, Dumbledore et Hermione.

Est-ce qu'elle est dans le complot, elle aussi ? Je n'espère vraiment pas. Elle est comme ma sœur.

En parlant de sœur, j'ai deux frères, l'un l'homme qu'on m'avait dit de tuer et l'autre, celui qui m'a pourri la vie.

Sont-ils au courant ? Et mon "père" ? Est-ce qu'il est au courant que je suis son fils?

Des larmes et des larmes coulent sur mes joues, ça en vient même à me piquer les yeux.

Et puis mama... non Lily m'a dit d'aller voir Snap... non Severus, mais pourquoi ? Et elle m'a dit de lui dire qu'elle lui pardonnait, donc, ils avaient un lien? Mais quel était-ce?

Bon, reprend toi Harry, Lily a dit d'aller voir Severus alors, tu vas bouger tes fesses et aller le voir. Oui mais comment ?

Soudain, je vis un objet scintiller dans l'enveloppe où était la lettre précédemment, je m'approche et vois que c'est un livre où était accroché une lettre.

Je défis le noeud retenant la lettre et découvrit dans celle-ci, que l'objet était un portoloin et qu'il s'enclencherait à minuit pile, ce qui me laisse environ une demi heure pour préparer mes affaires.

Alors, je me dépêche de ranger le peu d'affaires que j'ai, de préparer la cage d'Hedwige, de me mettre un glamour pour que personne ne me reconnaisse et donc reprendre mon apparence "Potter".

Je descends ensuite, tout doucement, pour aller récupérer mes affaires "magiques" dans le placard qui m'a servit de chambre jusqu'à mes onze ans.

Je défais tout doucement le cadenas du placard, prends mes affaires, ouvre la porte d'entrée et sort dans le "jardin" de devant.

Je m'avance et là, j'entends un petit bruit de porte, je me retourne et vois... Dudley!

Je lui demande ce qu'il fait là et il me montre ses mains qui, jusque là étaient cachées dans son dos.

Elles étaient scintillante, remplies de... magie? Dudley? Faire de la magie?

Il me regarde d'un air apeuré, il me demande ce qu'il se passe.

Je lui réponds que c'est de la magie et qu'il devait être un sorcier, à ce moment là, étonnamment, il me fit un sourire, tellement grand que j'en étais un peu choqué.

Il me dit, en voyant mon air surpris :

\- Tu sais Harry, je t'ai longtemps détesté car tu avais quelque chose que je n'avais pas, la magie.

Je pouvais avoir tous ce que je veux par mes parents mais la magie, c'est quelque chose, qu'ils ne peuvent pas me donner.

Et là, j'apprends que je suis un sorcier, c'est merveilleux, extraordinaire.

Seulement, mes parents ne l'accepteront jamais, il faut que tu m'aides s'il te plaît Harry, je veux aller à ton école, apprendre la magie, avoir des amis comme toi et moi, s'il te plaît aides moi.

\- Malgré que tu as été méchant avec moi toute ma vie, je vais t'aider, mais pour cela, tu devras abandonner ta famille, voir ne jamais les revoir. Car ils ne supporteront jamais cette "anormalité" que nous avons, maintenant en commun.

\- Je suis désolé pour tous ce que je t'ai fait, je n'ai pas d'excuses et je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre à part que je suis désolé.

Pour ma famille, je sais qu'ils ne m'accepteront jamais mais je suis prêt, prêt à faire ce dont j'ai envie et ne plus être une personne normal.

La normalité devenait un peu barbante même, plaisante-il.

Je fais moi même un sourire.

\- Va chercher les affaires que tu veux prendre Dudley, mais prend le minimum et ne prend pas d'objets numériques, ils ne fonctionneront pas dans le monde magique. Et surtout, ne fais pas de bruit.

\- D'accord donne moi cinq minutes Harry.

Comme promis, il revient cinq minutes après, avec une simple valise, étonnant pour un Dursley, mais je ne dis rien, l'attrape par le bras, et à minuit pile, nous transplanons vers la demeure du professeur Snape, un grand manoir, le Prince Manor.

Arrivé là bas, comme prévu, les quatres fesses en l'air, nous sommes pointés par une baguette et surtout par le professeur Snape.

Il nous toise du regard et me demande de m'expliquer tout de suite une fois que nous l'avons suivi jusqu'à l'intérieur.

Je lui montre la lettre et lui explique pour Dudley et une fois finis, il est devenu encore plus blanc qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il part et quand il revient, il a des gâteaux et du thé dans ses mains. Dudley et moi nous servons.

Il nous toise pendant ce qu'il paraît être des heures, nous demande de le suivre et nous montre nos chambres. Il nous dit que nous parlerons demain. Suite à ce qu'il a dit, nous partons nous coucher.

Le lendemain, je me lève m'habille d'un ensemble bleu marine que j'avais dans ma valise et va toquer à la porte à côté, la chambre de Dudley.

Il m'ouvre, il est déjà habillé et me dit qu'il m'attendait pour descendre, pas du tout en confiance dans cette maison un peu lugubre et sombre.

Nous descendons, je vois Snape en train de manger, il nous regarde et nous invite à manger, ce que nous faisons.

Une fois fini, Snape sort sa baguette, lance un informulé qui débarasse la table. Il nous invite à le rejoindre au salon. Il nous dit:

\- Alors comme ça vous n'êtes pas un Potter Harry?! Vous êtes en réalité le fils de Lucius?! Dans quel pétrain vous vous êtes encore fourré Pott...non Malfoy ?!, soupira-t-il

\- Je ne sais pas non plus professeur Snape mais il va falloir faire avec. Et j'espérais que même avec nos... différents, vous m'aideriez à faire face et à rencontrer ma véritable famille, dis-je avec un peu d'espoir dans la voix.

J'aimerai tellement rencontrer ma véritable famille mais en même temps j'ai très peur qu'elle ne m'accepte pas.

J'ai toujours souhaité avoir une famille que si maintenant elle me rejette, je crois que je n'y survivrai pas.

\- Je vais vous aider Harry. Je vais envoyer un message à Lucius pour qu'il vienne, qu'on lui explique.

Ensuite, à vous de jouez, faîtes bonne impression à votre père et je suis persuadé qu'il vous acceptera.

Quand à Monsieur Dursley, je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'il reste avec moi, voyez vous les Malfoy ne sont pas vraiment anti-moldus mais ils ne les aiment pas à la folie non plus alors Dudley. Vous allez donc rester avec moi et je m'occuperai de votre éducation magique.

\- Bonne chance à toi, chuchotais-je à Dudley

Dudley pâlissait un peu. Je le comprends même si lui n'a pas vécu ce que moi j'ai vécu avec Snape, il faut dire qu'il fait froid dans le dos avec sa tenu sombre et son visage fermé, froid.

\- Dudley, allez dans votre chambre, je vous appellerai pour le dîner.

Je regarde Dudley partir de la pièce.

En me retournant vers mon professeur de potions, je vois qu'il est en train d'écrire une lettre que je suppose être pour mon père.

En parlant de père, j'ai plutôt bien pris le fait d'en avoir un et surtout Lucius Malfoy.

Mais en même temps, j'ai toujours voulu avoir une famille qui m'aimerai, qui ne me traiterai pas de monstre, ne me battrai pas, ni aucun autre type de violence.

J'ai un tel espoir dans cette rencontre que ça me fais mal.

\- J'ai envoyé une lettre à Lucius, je suppose qu'il ne va pas tarder.

\- Vous lui avez expliqué?

\- Ce qu'il faut pour qu'il vienne.

À sa réponse, je compris qu'il ne lui avait probablement rien dit.

Alors, j'attendis la venu de mon père jusqu'à ce que j'entendis un crac, bruit caractéristique du transplanage.

Mon père est arrivé !


	3. Chapter 3

PDV Harry :

Je vois, presque comme au ralenti, Severus et mon père s'avançaient vers moi. Je suis tellement stressé.

Dès que Lucius me voit, il se tourne vers Severus avec un air interrogateur. Severus lui dit de s'asseoir et qu'il va tous lui expliquer.

Les deux adultes présents dans la pièce s'assoient donc avec moi.

On se regarde pendant quelques minutes puis Severus donne la lettre à Lucius, celui-ci la lit, et pâlit au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

À la fin, il me regarde, se lève, sort sa baguette et la pointe sur moi. Je me lève, prêt à me défendre. Mais il me lance seulement un sort ...d'anti glamour?!

Mon glamour s'enlève donc et dévoile ma chevelure blonde avec ma mèche noire, et mon corps androgyne.

Il se laisse tomber sur le fauteuil en soupirant à cette nouvelle découverte et surtout à ma ressemblance avec lui. Il se prend la tête entre les mains.

Très digne d'un magnifique et supérieur Malfoy, rigolais-je mentalement.

Oh mon dieu! Mais je suis un Malfoy.

J'espère que mon père ne m'obligera pas à porter ce masque que tous les Malfoy ont.

Il relève la tête après quelques minutes, me regarde, se lève et... m'enlace?

Je le sers fort à mon tour, j'ai enfin un papa.

\- Tu me sers un peu trop fort Harry

\- Je..je...je suis désolé, dis-je en rougissant

\- C'est bon Harry tous va bien, je suis content de te retrouver mon fils, j'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais. Tu m'as tellement manqué mon fils, si tu savais, me chuchotait mon papa

\- Je suis là papa, je ne veux plus te quitter, plus jamais

\- Plus jamais tu ne quitteras mes bras mon fils. J'étais tellement désespéré quand je t'ai perdu, c'était affreux, le pire sentiment qui est jamais existé.

\- Plus jamais je ne veux te quitter, pleurais-je

Je sanglote encore quelques minutes puis je me détache de papa. Je lui souris. Il me le rend.

Mon père me dit qu'il va falloir prévenir Drago. À ces mots là, je me crispe. Drago ne va jamais m'aimer, il me rejettera.

Je n'avais pas senti mais je pleurais. J'ai tellement peur que Drago me rejette que cela m'ai insupportable.

Mon père s'assoie et me mets sur ses genoux, il me serre en me disant que ça ira et que Drago m'acceptera.

Et c'est comme ça que je m'endormis au chaud dans les bras et surtout sur les genoux de mon papa.

En me réveillant, je vois que je suis dans mon lit, ça doit être papa qui a du me ramener.

Je me lève, m'habille et me coiffe, oui, oui je peux enfin me coiffer, privilège de la famille Malfoy pensais-je en souriant

Je descends ensuite prendre mon petit déjeuner, je croise papa, je le serre dans mes bras et l'embrasse, il vient avec moi jusqu'à la cuisine.

Là, je vois Severus, je m'approche de lui et à sa plus grande stupéfaction, je l'embrasse lui aussi.

Dudley est là aussi je lui dis bonjour et m'assoie avec lui pour manger.

Une fois fini, Severus refait son petit tour de magie pour débarrasser la table.

Papa me dit qu'il part chercher Drago pour lui expliquer. Je hoche faiblement la tête, mon stresse revenant.

Pendant le temps que papa va chercher Drago, je me ronge les ongles.

Au moment où il revient, j'aperçois Drago avec lui. Mon stresse n'a jamais été aussi haut.

Quand il me voit, il a l'air surpris, enfin autant que peut l'être Drago.

En fait, je me rend compte que j'ai bien accepté le lien que j'ai avec Drago, bien plus que je ne l'aurai cru. Sortant de mes pensées, je m'approche de papa et mon frère.

\- Pourquoi on est là ? Et qui sont-ils eux?, demanda Drago

\- Je vais tout expliquer Drago. D'abord eux, le premier s'appelle Dudley Dursley et le deuxième c'est Harry Malfoy, ton frère. Attend avant de dire quelque chose. Il faut que tu saches la suite.

Il raconte ensuite toute la suite de la lettre à mon apparence en passant par le fait que Narcissa n'est pas sa véritable mère et que je suis son frère, moi anciennement Harry Potter.

Drago est resté choqué pendant au moins quinze minutes.

Il me regarde ensuite, s'approche de moi et alors que je pensais qu'il allait me frapper, il me fit un câlin.

Je pense que c'est une habitude chez les Malfoy de faire des câlins, même si à première vue ce n'est pas ce que cette famille aime.

Papa lui dit que j'étais hyper stressé à l'idée qu'il me rejette. Drago me répond qu'il n'avait pas de quoi, qu'il a toujours voulu d'un petit frère ou d'une petite sœur.

Et que même si avant j'étais Saint Potter, c'était le passé car maintenant je suis Harry Malfoy, son petit frère et qu'il me protégera jusqu'à sa mort.

Oui, maintenant j'ai un grand frère, ou plutôt deux. Enfin, il faut qu'on arrive à récupérer Tom. Mais tous ce qui compte c'est que j'ai une famille.

Oui, moi, Harry Malfoy a une famille et je compte bien la réunir de nouveau.


	4. Chapter 4

PDV Harry :

Après les paroles de Drago, nous sommes allés dans ma chambre avec Dudley.

Nous avons fait connaissances, enfin refaire connaissance pour Drago et moi.

J'ai appris que mon frère n'était vraiment pas ce que je croyais. Il est en fait un gros nounours, non non je ne plaisante pas, il adore me faire des câlins, il m'en a fait tous le temps pendant qu'on était dans la chambre.

C'est un peu bizarre pour moi, le fait d'avoir un frère, une famille. Mais j'aime vraiment ça, même le côté surprotecteur de mon frère et mon père.

Ensuite, papa et Drago m'ont dit que demain, on irait au Ministère de la magie pour dire qu'il m'avait retrouvé, qu'ensuite, on irait au Chemin de Traverse pour chercher mes affaires d'école et pour m'acheter une nouvelle garde robe à la hauteur des Malfoy, dédicacé Drago Malfoy.

Nous allons ensuite dîner et nous allons nous coucher.

Le lendemain, je me réveille, m'habille ect...

Puis nous partons pour le Ministère, mon père m'enregistre, d'ailleurs tout le monde nous a regardé avec un air surpris, enfin surtout moi, en même temps, personne ne m'avait jamais vu, et je ressemblais beaucoup au Malfoy.

Et ceux-ci, n'ont pas vraiment de vie privée, donc c'est bizarre de voir quelqu'un qui leur ressemblent et ne pas le connaître.

Donc après que nous sommes allés m'enregistrer, nous partons pour le Chemin de Traverse acheter des affaires pour la rentrée.

Arrivés au Chemin, nous partons d'abord chez Fleury et Bott, chercher les nouveaux livres, nous croisons à la boutique les Weasley, je sens que ça ne va pas du tout me plaire.

Je vois Ron nous regarder avec beaucoup de dégoût et s'avancer vers nous.

Il s'approche de Drago et moi, papa est partit un peu plus loin, et il nous dit :

\- Alors Malfoy, on se sent tellement seul qu'on se dédouble? En plus tu n'es même pas capable de bien le faire, il ne te ressemble pas tout à fait, dit Ron, de manière sarcastique

\- Vois-tu la belette, ce garçon, à côté de moi est mon jeune frère, je suis sûr que tu sais qui il est à près tous, faire semblant d'être son meilleur ami et le trahir, tu le fais depuis quoi? Cinq ans non?

\- Ha..Har...Harry?!, bégaya Ron

\- Et oui, c'est moi, surpris Ronald? D'ailleurs tu m'as directement reconnu quand Drago a dit meilleur ami qui a trahis. C'est bizarre non? C'est comme si tu avais reconnu le fait que tu m'avais trahis. Tu ne crois pas Drago?

\- Et oui, ce pauvre idiot, c'est dénoncé tous seul. Au moins, je sais qu'il est capable de faire quelque chose tous seul.

\- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi tous les deux. Et...et je n'ai jamais trahi personne.

\- Ah oui? Bah pourtant quand j'ai dis meilleur ami et trahi, tu as tout de suite répondu Harry. Bizarre non?

\- Bon allez viens Drago, on s'en va

\- Mais...mais...mais, bégaya Ron

\- La ferme la belette, d'ailleurs on se revoit à Poudlard Weasley. Enfin, si tu as assez d'argent pour y aller.

Puis nous partons vers notre père, et nous partons dans un restaurant de luxe, c'est un restaurant italien. C'était très bon, je n'en avais jamais mangé.

Après mangé, nous sommes allés à la boutique de potions, chercher les ingrédients qu'il nous faut pour Poudlard.

Nous sommes ensuite allés chez un tailleur, lui aussi de luxe.

Mon père m'a refait une garde robe entière avec une vingtaine jeans, de tee-shirt, de sous-vêtements, de pull et de chaussettes. Et une dizaine de chaussures et de manteaux.

Mon père m'a aussi pris une trentaine de rubans pour attacher mes cheveux.

Je me suis rendu compte que j'aime vraiment mes cheveux, c'est cool d'avoir les cheveux longs, en plus je ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à papa, sauf la mèche noir, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi j'en ai une.

Je pense que c'est parce que j'ai eu un rapport de magie noir, avec "Voldemort", enfin avec mon frère, transformé en monstre sanguinaire prêt à me tuer.

D'ailleurs, il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour retrouver mon premier grand frère.

Mais quoi? Trouver un antidote? Oui, mais il faudrait déjà connaître le poison qui l'a ensorcelé.

Demander à Severus? Oui, mais est-ce qu'il le sait?

Trop de questions pour peu de réponses. Au secours, ma tête, c'est horrible.

Après cette journée shopping, nous sommes rentrés, il était quinze heures.

Maintenant, sois productif Harry. Oui, oui je me parle à moi même.

Bon, je pense que je vais commencer à lire mes livres d'école, surtout ceux de potions, comme ça se sera Ronald, qui se tapera toutes les réflexions de Severus, c'est un bon début pour une vengeance, non?

Jusqu'à dix-sept heures trente, j'ai lu tous mes bouquins: de potions, de métamorphose, de défense contre les forces du mal, de botanique ect...

Qu'est-ce que c'était long, j'en avais marre, du coup, je prend une pose, ou plutôt non, j'en finis pour aujourd'hui.

Je vais prendre mon goûter, oui, oui un goûter et alors, à prêt tous, on est jamais trop grand pour un goûter.

Après le goûter, je prends une rapide petite douche, d'habitude je le fais le matin mais là, j'ai envie de faire une grasse matinée, et qui veut dire grasse matinée, veut dire me lever vers midi donc pas le temps de prendre une douche.

Je sens que je parle beaucoup trop. Je me soule moi même mais bon voilà quoi.

Après ma douche, je prends un livre, mais cette fois-ci pas de cours, que de la littérature romantique, oui, oui j'aime ça, vous savez les romans cul cul la praline et bien moi j'aime bien.

Je lis mon livre jusqu'à ce que l'on m'appelle pour manger. Des spaghettis bolognaise c'est bon vous savez.

Après manger, je finis mon livre puis monte mon dans ma chambre, après avoir embrassé mon père, mon frère et Sev.

Chut! Il ne faut pas lui dire que je l'appelle comme ça, il me tuerait si il savait, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de mourir, surtout pas après avoir retrouvé ma famille.

Je m'endors enfin avec un magnifique sourire en pensant à celui que j'aime.


	5. Chapter 5

PDV Harry :

"Cédric m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'aille prendre un bain avec l'oeuf pour la deuxième tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers et que la salle de bain des préfets était un bon endroit.

Je me demande pourquoi il m'a dit cela. Mais bon, peut être qu'il m'a dit ça pour m'aider, ou pour me mettre sur une fausse piste, après tous, j'ai été nommé deuxième champion de Poudlard, et que pour l'instant, j'ai fait un bon score.

Il est donc peut-être jaloux. Oui mais ça tombe, il veut juste m'aider. Ah, ça m'énerve ! Que faire?

Bon, je vais y aller, de toute façon rien ne peut m'arriver de grave. C'est décidé, ce soir, j'y vais.

Toute la journée, j'ai pensé, pensé et encore pensé, à cette situation, à qui m'a mis dans ce pétrin qu'est le tournoi.

Le soir, j'ai mangé, comme tous le monde, dans la grande, puis j'ai fait semblant d'aller me coucher.

À minuit, je suis partit pour la salle de bain des préfets, j'ai mis ma cape d'invisibilité au cas où, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me faire attraper.

Arrivé dans la salle de bain, je me suis déshabillé et me suis plongé dans l'eau, je me suis relaxé pendant quelques dizaines de minutes, puis j'ai pris l'oeuf, l'a ouvert et...il s'est mis à crier, qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve cet œuf.

Soudain, j'ai entendu une porte s'ouvrir, je me suis retourné et j'ai vu Cédric, il m'a regardé de haut en bas, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais tous nu, je me suis senti rougir.

\- Tu es très mignon comme ça Harry.

\- Me...mer...merci, dis-je en rougissant

Nous nous sommes regardés pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que je le vois se déshabiller devant moi. Je me suis tout de suite retourné.

En même temps, je n'allais pas le regardé, quoi que du peu que j'ai vu il était magnifique.

Oui, moi Harry Potter, celui que tous le monde appelle le sauveur, est gay.

Je le sais depuis très longtemps, c'est comme si je l'avais toujours su.

Enfin, revenons à la réalité, je vois Cédric plonger dans l'eau et se mettre à côté de moi, vraiment très proche de moi. Nos épaules étaient collées.

Il me prend l'oeuf des mains et me dit de plongé dans l'eau.

Je fais ce qu'il dit, plonge et je le vois ouvrir l'oeuf, et là, une chanson retentit dans l'eau.

Je comprends le message de l'oeuf puis remonte. Je regarde Cédric et le remercie.

On se regarde, encore, puis je le vois s'approcher de moi et... m'embrasser.

Les sentiments que je ressens à ce moment là, sont juste indestructibles, je n'ai pas de mots, je sens des papillons dans le ventre, des milliards de papillons. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien qu'en ce moment.

Je crois que je suis amoureux de Cédric, je crois que je viens d'avoir le coup de foudre.

Ça me fais un peu peur d'ailleurs. Aller Harry, profites du baiser et tu penseras plus tard. J'écoute cette petite voix dans ma tête et profite du moment.

Une fois que nos têtes de décollent, Cédric les repose immédiatement. Et c'est partit pour une demi heure à faire ça.

Une fois cette demi heure passé, je lui demande pourquoi il a fait ça, il me dit en me chuchotant que ça fait quelque temps qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il est tombé amoureux de moi.

Je lui réponds que moi aussi je ressens les mêmes sentiments que lui.

Il me sourit et me dit que dorénavant, je suis à lui et qu'il ne m'abandonnera jamais.

Quand il me dit ça, je ressens un sentiment de sécurité, que je n'ai eu avec personne d'autre, et à aucun moment de ma vie.

J'ai enfin quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un avec qui je ressens la sécurité et je suis heureux que ce soit avec Cédric.

J'espère qu'il sera avec moi pour toute la vie comme il vient de me le promettre.

Mais je sais que notre relation, va avoir des "perturbations", avec Voldemort, cet homme me pourri la vie, que ce soit lui, ou son fantôme ou encore ses mangemorts.

Il faut absolument que je fasse attention à protéger Cédric. Il est l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi maintenant et comme les autres, je dois le protéger.

Je ne veux pas le perdre et je le protégerai à n'importe quel prix avec n'importe quel moyen, tant que ça garantira ça survie.

À partir de la soirée de la salle de bain, Cédric et moi sommes sortis ensemble.

Nous nous sommes cachés, je voulais attendre un peu, tout du moins jusqu'à la fin du tournoi pour annoncer notre relation.

Je voulais qu'on se concentre sur le tournoi, que nous en sortons vivant et sans égratignures et ensuite nous serons vraiment ensemble.

Malheureusement, il est décédé à la troisième tâche, à cause de moi, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, je suis détruit, c'est fini je n'ai plus envie de vivre, rien ne me fait envie, c'est comme si j'étais mort de l'intérieur, et je pense que c'est ce que je suis.

Je n'ai plus goût à rien, rien. En plus, Voldemort est revenu. Il a réformé ces troupes.

C'est décidé, je vais anéantir Voldemort, je vais décimer ses mangemorts et ensuite, j'irais rejoindre Cédric, et nous vivrons heureux ensemble."

Je me réveille en sursaut après ce merveilleux et difficile rêve de ma rencontre et du décès de Cédric.

Je l'aimais tellement, pensais-je avec une larme coulant de ma joue.

Je faire ce que je me suis dis: je vais anéantir Voldemort, je vais décimer les mangemorts et ensuite, j'irais rejoindre Cédric.

Après ce moment de larmes, parce que oui, j'ai pleuré pendant presque une heure d'ailleurs, à me repasser tous les moments merveilleux que l'on a eu avec Cédric.

Tous les moments d'amour, notre première fois.

C'était une première fois magique, pleine de douceur et de tendresse. La première fois que tous le monde peut rêver.

Oui, je sais que je n'avais que quatorze ans mais je l'aimais tellement que je voulais le faire avec lui, je voulais absolument le faire.

Comme si j'avais eu une sorte de pressentiment que quelque chose allait mal de passer. Et malheureusement, j'ai eu raison.

Je me lève donc enfin, je suis toujours chez Severus d'ailleurs, papa ne veut pas encore que je vienne chez lui.

Il attend de voir si Narcissa est dans le bon camp. Si elle va bien vouloir divorcer après le retour de maman.

D'ailleurs à propos de maman, papa m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé et pourquoi elle a du partir.

"Il devait être environ vingt heure.

Papa m'avait demandé de le rejoindre au salon avec Drago. Nous étions que tous les trois.

Il nous disait qu'il savait que nous nous posions beaucoup de questions à propos de maman et qu'il allait nous raconter ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elle soit obligé de s'en aller.

Il nous expliqua donc que un jour, au Malfoy Manor, là où nous étions tous: maman, papa, Tom, Drago et moi. Je devais avoir environ huit mois. Drago en avait un de plus quand à Tom il avait environ deux ans et demi.

Dumbledore a réussi, on ne sait comment, à infiltrer le manoir.

Toute la famille était au salon, pris par surprise, nos moyen de défense étaient très faible, même si maman et papa ont essayé de nous protéger.

En précisions, Narcissa était de passage à la maison, et était donc présente quand Dumbledore est venu.

Donc Dumbledore, à un moment, a réussi à me prendre.

Il a menacé mes parents de représailles envers moi, si ils ne faisaient pas exactement ce qu'il disait.

Il a dit à nos parents de faire boire une potion, qu'il avait ramené, à Tom.

C'est cette potion qui a fait de Tom celui qu'on appelle maintenant Voldemort.

Ensuite, il a dit à mes parents qu'il allait me prendre avec lui et qu'il allait me confier à des "gens biens".

Ma mère et mon père ont bien-sûr protestés vivement. Mais Dumbledore les a menacé, encore une fois.

Dumbledore a proposé à ma mère, que si elle n'avait plus jamais de contact avec aucun de ses enfants et son mari, il s'assurait que moi, Harry, soit bien traité.

Ma mère a rapidement accepté, les larmes coulant à flot, elle s'est avancé vers Dumbledore, pour faire un serment inviolable.

Une fois fait, elle a vite fait ses au revoirs à son mari et ses enfants puis est partie en larmes. Papa s'est effondré.

Dumbledore m'a pris avec Tom, il m'a emmené chez les Potter et a emmené Tom dans les cachots de Poudlard.

Il a torturé mon frère pendant des jours, lui mettant en tête : une nouvelle famille (les Gaunt), un nouvel ennemi (moi), une prophétie...

Après tous le monde sait ce qu'il s'est passé pour les Potter et la suite de l'histoire."

J'ai une telle rage envers Dumbledore, j'aimerai le tuer de mes propres mains, le voir souffrir, pleurer, supplier.

Un jour, j'y arriverai. C'est une promesse.


	6. Chapter 6

PDV Harry :

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le lundi deux septembre, c'est le jour de la rentrée. Je dois aller à Poudlard, pour la première fois, avec ma vrai apparence.

Je suis vraiment très stressé en plus, papa ne peut pas me conduire, ni conduire Drago. Il a une réunion du Magenmagot.

Du coup, c'est Severus qui va nous y emmener mon frère et moi.

Ce matin, j'ai fini ma valise, je l'avais déjà commencé hier.

J'y ai mis tous mes livres pour l'école, et d'autres que j'avais acheté en plus, il y en avait sur le protocole des sang purs et des lords, sur les créatures magiques, je me suis pris d'un tel envi de savoir par rapport à cela, il y en avait d'autres parlant de potions, de métamorphoses...

J'y ai mis aussi ma toute nouvelle garde robe, made in sang pur, ainsi que d'autres choses plus futiles.

Donc nous partons à trois pour King's Cross.

Arrivé là bas, une demi heure avant, obligation de Drago, nous trouvons rapidement une place dans un compartiment "Serpentard", enfin, c'est surtout parce que les autres ont peur de ce que pourraient leur faire les Serpentards si ils venaient à être dans un de ces compartiments.

Donc une fois assis, Drago et moi rangeons nos affaires puis sortons un livre en attendant les amis de Drago.

Il est maintenant onze heure moins vingt, les Serpentards commencent à arriver, nous voyons donc Blaise (Zabini), Pansy (Parkinson), Vincent (Crabbe), Grégory (Goyle) et Théodore (Nott) chercher notre compartiment.

Une fois qu'ils ont vu Drago, qui est en face de la porte, ils se sont avancés vers nous, ils m'ont vu et m'ont donc regardés bizarrement.

Après avoir dis bonjour à Drago, ils lui ont demandé qui suis-je. Drago me présente, il explique à ses amis toute l'histoire, qui j'étais avant, qui je suis maintenant...

Après m'avoir regardés suspicieusement, ils se sont approchés de moi et se sont excusés des méchancetés dîtes à mon égard lors de nos années précédentes.

Je commence vraiment à parler comme les Malfoy, c'est plutôt classe d'ailleurs.

Fin bref, je me suis excusé à mon tour et nous avons ensuite parlé tous le long du voyage pour apprendre à nous connaître.

Arrivé à Poudlard, Drago et ses amis partent pour la grande salle tandis que moi, je reste avec les premières années pour me faire répartir.

Oui, je dois encore me faire répartir, ordre de papa, bien-sûr, cette fois-ci, je vais aller là où le Choipeaux me dira d'aller, à Serpentard donc. Et...je me sens prêt à y aller.

Bon, encore quelques minutes et la répartition commencera enfin, j'ai hâte mais en même temps j'ai peur, un peu bizarre comme sensation.

Ah enfin, on entre par la grande porte, encore une fois pour moi, j'entends les noms qui défilent jusqu'à Harry Malfoy.

Je m'avance, sous le regard surpris de toute la grande salle, élèves et professeurs, Mc Gonagall me pose le Choipeaux sur la tête.

À peine, le chapeau a effleuré ma tête qu'il crie Serpentard, un peu comme Drago lors de sa répartition.

Je vais directement m'asseoir à côté de mon grand frère et de ses amis.

Nous passons un repas tranquille, très différent de se que je connais, à la table des Griffondors, c'était beaucoup plus bruyant.

Mais bon, j'aime beaucoup le calme, c'est quelque chose que j'ai découvert avec Severus et que j'ai appris à apprécier et à vouloir continuellement.

Après avoir finis de manger, un préfet vient me voir et me dit que j'ai été placé dans la même chambre que Drago, Blaise et Théo, il me dit donc de les suivre.

Je suis donc mon frère et ses amis jusqu'à notre chambre, m'installe dans le lit tout au fond.

D'ailleurs pour la description de notre chambre, elle a une forme circulaire, il y a deux fenêtres magiques, la salle commune de Serpentard est sous le lac donc pas de vrai fenêtre d'où les fenêtres magiques.

Moi je suis dans le lit du fond, il y a ensuite à ma gauche Drago puis Blaise, et Théodore, et enfin à ma droite, il y a la salle de bain.

Elle comporte quatre lavabos, un toilette, deux douches et un bain, ou plutôt une piscine, une grande piscine que j'ai hâte de tester.

Je me couche ensuite dans mon lit, prend un livre, lit jusqu'à à peu près vingt et une heure, puis me couche pour rejoindre le royaume de Morphée.

Demain, à 7h00, Severus nous fera son petit discours de bienvenue et sur les règles de Serpentard, alors, il faut que je sois en forme, sinon, je risque de passer un mauvais quart d'heure si je suis en retard.


	7. Chapter 7

PDV Harry :

Le lendemain, je me lève au environ de 6h30, mes autres camarades dorment encore, alors je m'en vais prendre ma douche, puis m'habille d'un tee-shirt vert pomme accordé avec un pantalon vert forêt. Je me fais ensuite une tresse où je rajoute quelques perles à l'intérieur.

Puis, je m'en vais réveiller les autres, je leur prépare un seau d'eau glacée juste au-dessus de leur tête, puis laisse tomber les seaux sur les endormis et m'enfuie dans la salle commune, en partant j'ai pris un livre de potion que je me mets à lire dès que je suis assis dans un fauteuil hyper confortable.

En y repensant, je me dis que la salle commune des Serpents n'était pas du tout comme je l'avais imaginer.

En effet, elle est assez lumineuse, avec des grandes et fausses baies vitrées. Elle possède deux grandes cheminées qui se font face. Juste devant la première cheminée, il y a six fauteuils et trois canapés, l'autre possède aussi le même nombre de fauteuils et de canapés mais il y a en plus, deux grandes bibliothèque.

Car même si les Serpentards ne sont pas reconnus pour leur travail, ils étudient beaucoup, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que l'on voit généralement, au moins un Serpentard dans le classement des trois meilleurs "travailleurs" de Poudlard toutes années confondues.

Elle comporte aussi un vingtaine de bureaux. Et de grands tapis argentés, qui recouvrent une grande partie de la salle commune.

Après avoir passé ce petit temps de description, je me rends compte que mes camarades de chambre sont tout autour de moi et ont un regard meurtrier et vengeur. Je sens que je vais passé un mauvais quart d'heure, mais heureusement pour moi Severus arrive pour faire son discours pour les premières années et moi du coup.

Il nous explique qui il est, le professeur de potions et le directeur de Serpentard. Il explique aussi que si on a besoin de quoique ce soit, on pouvait aller le voir et à n'importe quelle heure, qu'il serait toujours disponible pour ses Serpents.

Après le discours de Severus, mes amis se sont vengés à coup de gillis. J'en pouvais plus à la fin.

Après ce moment de vengeance/rire, nous sommes allés déjeuner, après avoir été chercher nos affaires de cours, et nous sommes partis en cours.

Nous commencions par Potions avec les Griffondor, comme par hasard, la joie.

La seule chose qui est positive dans ce premier cours, c'est que je vais voir comment les Weasley et Granger (elle est encore Granger jusqu'à ce que je sache si elle était et est sincère avec moi) vont se comporter avec moi.

Après ce petit moment d'énervement, je dois bien le dire, le fait que mon ancien meilleur ami m'est trahi m'a fais du mal et me fais encore du mal. Je ne sais pas comment il a pu me faire ça.

Quoique déjà l'année dernière, il m'a traité de menteur et était jaloux de moi, par rapport à ma participation à la Coupe des Trois Sorciers.

Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête et aussi naïf. Je me dégoûte moi-même, je sais que je ne devrais pas. Papa m'a dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à penser que cela n'est que de la faute à Ron, je dois avoir un peu de responsabilité moi-même.

Toutes ces pensées me donnent un de ces mals de crânes qu'on ne supporte pas et qu'on souhaite sa disparition très vite. Enfin, on ne changera pas le passé.

Donc, revenons à nos moutons, j'entre avec mes amis dans la salle de classe, m'assois au premier rang entre Drago et Théo. Blaise, lui, c'est mis avec Pansy et Astoria Greengrass, deux filles pour lui, il doit être fou de joie. Quand à Vincent et Grégory, ils sont avec Daphné Greengrass. D'ailleurs, Daphné et Astoria sont les compagnies de chambre de Pansy.

Le cours se passe comme d'habitude pour tous le monde, c'est-à-dire quelques dizaines de points en moins pour les Griffons et des remarques sarcastiques et méchantes, des dizaines de points en plus cette fois-ci pour les Serpents et des compliments, façon Snape par contre, il ne faut pas abuser de sa "gentillesse".

Mais le plus grand changement, a été pour moi, d'ailleurs ça a surpris tout le monde, Severus ne m'a fait aucune remarque sarcastique, moi je m'en doutais qu'il n'allait pas m'en faire tout comme Dray (Drago).

Mais pour les autres, ça leur a fait un gros choque, tellement qu'un élève, un peu stupide d'ailleurs, a demandé à Snape si il était malade, heureusement pour ma maison, c'était un Griffon qui a posé cette stupide question et qui a récolté une petite centaine de points en moins pour son sablier de maison.

En vrai, c'était drôle, à mourir de rire même, je comprends maintenant pourquoi avant les Serpentards riaient à chaque fois que je me faisais engueuler par Severus.

Après être sortis de la classe en compagnie de mes amis, nous nous dirigeons vers notre deuxième cours : Sortilèges, mais nous nous faisons enguirlander par Ronald, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas et Colin Crivey.

On voyait vraiment à leur visage, que ce n'était pas pour nous inviter à prendre le thé mais plutôt pour chercher la bagarre, enfin ça c'était surtout pour Ron et Colin.

Quand à Dean et Seamus, eux, voulaient, je pense, juste comprendre mon "retournement" de maison et mon changement, tant physique que comportemental et familial.

Mais avant que Ron me sorte, sûrement, une de ses insultes les plus méchantes, qui m'auraient sans doute fais mal même si nous ne sommes plus amis. Nous avons quand même, enfin pour moi, vécu une belle amitié.

Enfin bref, le professeur Flitwick nous interrons pour nous dire de rentrer en classe, que le cours va commencer. Je sais que le coup de gueule de Ronald n'est que partie remise.

Le cours de Sortilèges se passe extrêmement bien. Les autres cours, au cour de la journée se sont également bien passés. Ronald ne nous a plus accosté depuis ce matin.

Une bonne première journée en général.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Quatre retours

PDV Harry :

Les semaines suivantes se sont extrêmement bien passées mais comme prévue, la confrontation a bien eu lieu entre Ronald et moi.

Il m'a bien provoqué mais j'ai eu une bonne réaction, c'est-à-dire lui dire une bonne fois pour toute que je ne veux plus avoir à faire à lui, que je ne veux plus lui parler, le voir ou quoique ce soit d'autre en rapport avec lui.

Je suis ensuite parti au plus loin de lui. Il a essayé de me rattraper et de me frapper mais Drago l'en a empêché et Severus est arrivé, l'a collé pendant trois mois avec lui et lui a enlevé au moins deux cents points. Les Griffondors l'ont bien engeulé pour ça d'ailleurs. Donc à part cela, j'ai passé de très bonnes semaines.

Une nuit où l'insomnie m'avait pris, je me suis pris d'envie d'aller voir ce qu'était devenu Touffu, voir s'il était encore là où s'il avait été déplacé.

Alors muni de la cape d'invisibilité et de la carte des Maraudeurs, je vais jusqu'à l'ancienne pièce où était gardé Touffu lors de ma première année.

Quand je suis entré dans la pièce, Touffu avait disparu tout comme la trape. Alors, je vérifiai que j'étais dans la bonne pièce, en regardant les autres pièces du couloir.

À un moment, je ne sais pas comment, je me suis retrouvé dans les geôles de Poudlard.

Curieux, j'ai avancé plus profondément, et à un moment, j'ai entendu des respirations.

Des respirations continues, je me suis alors dis que ce n'était pas possible de respirer continuellement, donc il y avait forcément plusieurs personnes.

Avançant prudemment vers les respirations, je vis une première cellule avec une forme à l'intérieur, avec ma baguette, j'ai lancé un faible Lumos.

Et là, j'ai fait un bon d'au moins un mètre, surpris par l'identité de la prisonnière car oui c'était une fille. C'était Lily Evans, enfin Potter, non Evans, bref, c'était ma mère adoptive.

Je me suis alors assis, pour cause, je me suis senti un peu nauséeu face à l'état de Lily.

Elle était sale, ses cheveux avaient perdu sa couleur auburn, ils étaient maintenant ternes et grisants. Elle était aussi recouverte d'une quantité de sang astronomique.

Je me suis senti encore plus nauséeu quand je compris que c'était son propre sang sur elle.

J'ouvris doucement la cellule pour la sortir de cette endroit insalubre mais surtout pour regarder si elle était encore vivante.

Je me suis penché sur elle et vu avec soulagement qu'elle était belle et bien vivante. Je la déplaça hors de la cellule en la tirant par les bras, oui ce n'est pas très confortable ni classe mais c'était le seul moyen de ne pas lui faire de mal.

Et d'un seul coup, elle ouvrit ses yeux émeraudes, elle souffla avec beaucoup de difficulté mon prénom.

Je lui dis que je vais l'aider à la sortir de là et je lui demande si elle sait qui l'a enfermée là, même si j'ai une petite idée là-dessus.

Elle me répondit, comme je l'avais prédis, que c'était Dumbledore.

Encore une raison de plus pour le détester celui là. Lily me fait me reconcentrer sur la réalité, en gémissant de douleur.

Je m'accroupis à côté d'elle, et lui lance quelques sorts de guérison que Severus m'avait appris pendant le séjour que j'ai passé chez lui.

D'ailleurs en parlant du séjour, je me rappelle que Dudley est resté au Prince Manor. Severus y retourne tous les soirs pour apprendre le programme de première, deuxième, troisième, quatrième, cinquième année et sixième année à Dudley, pour qu'il nous rejoigne à Poudlard l'année prochaine.

J'ai tellement hâte, car même si on a eu un passé compliqué avec Dudley, il a été présent pour moi lors des nouvelles éprouvantes que j'ai eu dans ma vie pendant les dernières semaines.

Enfin, je reviens vers Lily, les sorts que je lui ai lancés ne sont pas ceux de l'infirmière mais ils permettent à Lily de tenir debout, c'est déjà ça.

Lily me rappelle ensuite qu'il y a d'autres personnes dans les cellules, ce que j'avais oublié.

Je me précipite donc sur la cellule en diagonale de celle de Lily, l'ouvre et découvre, cette fois-ci et toujours avec stupeur James, je répète le même schéma qu'avec Lily : vérifie qu'il est vivant, le sort, le met à côté de Lily puis le soigne.

Il se précipite sur Lily pour savoir comment elle va, elle lui répondit positivement.

Je me remis à la recherche d'une autre personne dans les cellules, James m'a dit qu'il y avait un nombre de quatre personnes, Lily, lui, le frère de Sirius et un étudiant visiblement de Poufsouffle.

Je me précipite donc vers la troisième cellule, qui se trouve être celle de Régulus Black.

Je reproduis encore le même schéma qu'avec Lily et James puis je vais vers la dernière cellule, où je m'écroule de pleurs en voyant la personne prisonnière.

C'est Cédric. Je le croyais mort.

Mais je me repris dès que j'entendis un faible gémissement de douleur de sa part. Je reproduis une dernière fois le schéma.

Une fois que Cédric est bien remit sur ses pieds, je l'embrasse avec intensité, sans abuser car il est encore très faible. Il me le rend et me dit qu'il a toujours cru en moi pour venir le sauver, après tout, j'ai le complexe du héros. Je ris à ces mots, heureux de le retrouver.

Je nous ramène ensuite auprès des autres, je leur dis que je vais les emmener dans la Chambre des Secrets, l'une des seules pièces où Dumbledore ne peut pas avoir accès, faute du fait qu'il ne parle pas fourchelangue.

Je sors donc ma cape d'invisibilité, sous le faible sourire de James et je leur dis que faute de place, ils vont devoir y aller deux par deux, et que moi, je serais à découvert pour les emmener dans la Chambre, car après tout, si je me fais prendre moi, ce n'est pas si grave. Mais eux, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que le citronné leur ferait.

Donc, les premiers à partir sont Cédric et Lily. Cédric, car les autres lui ont dit que ce n'était qu'un enfant et que si, au pire Dumby revenait et les réemprisonner, ils tiendraient bien mieux que lui.

Et Lily, car c'était la plus faible, pas parce que c'était une fille, mais parce que Dumby s'était vraiment acharné sur elle.

Donc, je fais le premier trajet, des geôles à la Chambre, sans que personne ne nous dérange, installe Cédric et Lily sur des lits de fortune que j'ai fais apparaître d'un coup de baguette, puis redescends chercher James et Régulus.

Ils se mettent sous la cape, on fait le trajet jusqu'à la chambre mais juste au bout du couloir menant aux toilettes des filles, la porte d'entrée à la chambre, j'aperçois Peeves.

Je m'arrête donc et je me cache, mais là dans l'entrebâillement, où j'étais caché avec James et Régulus, eux deux toujours sous la cape, se trouvait aussi Seamus et Dean. Je me suis alors dis: quelle merde!

Seamus et Dean m'ont vite demandé ce que je faisais là et pourquoi je me cachais, eux, étaient juste là pour parler apparemment.

Je leur dis que j'allais tout leur expliquer à condition qu'ils m'aidaient à atteindre les toilettes des filles sans me faire prendre par Peeves.

Ils m'ont au début regardé suspicieusement puis ont accepté. Dean a lancé un caillou, qui se trouvait là comme par hasard, dans un autre couloir.

Puis nous nous sommes dépêchés de courir jusqu'aux toilettes des filles.

Arrivés là-bas, James et Régulus ont enlevé la cape sous les regards médusés des deux autres.

Je leur dis que j'allais tout leur expliquer quand on serait dans la Chambre. Dean me demanda, avec excitation, si c'était bien de la Chambre des Secrets que je parlais, à mon hochement de tête positif, son sourire s'est tellement agrandi que j'ai cru que sa mâchoire allait se déboiter.

Sur ceux, je leur demandai de sauter, ce qu'ils firent après m'avoir regardé encore une fois pour voir si je ne blaguais pas. Ils sautèrent directement dans le tuyau, resté ouvert après mon dernier passage, menant à la Chambre.

Je m'y suis glissé ensuite et rapidement, je vis descendre James et Régulus derrière moi. Je suis ensuite allé refermer la porte de la Chambre.

J'installai ensuite deux autres lits de fortune à côté des deux autres déjà présents.

Puis, je me suis retourné vers Seamus et Dean, et leur débalai tout. Tout ce que je savais. De ma nouvelle famille à mon escapade de ce soir en passant par le fait que Dumbledore est un monstre et que Voldemort est en fait mon frère.

Après ma longue histoire, ils me regardèrent suspicieusement, encore une fois, mais bon après tout c'est normal, j'ai énormément changé tant physiquement que mentalement et ils ne me reconnaissent donc plus très bien donc pour leur prouver ce que je leur ai racontés, je suis allé chercher la pensine présente dans la Chambre et y mis tous mes souvenirs puis j'y ai plongé en compagnie de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle, car les anciens prisonniers avaient tenu à voir aussi.

Ils virent donc en images tout ce que je leur avais racontés. Ils étaient surpris, en colère mais surtout avec un esprit de vengeance.

Je les ai calmés tout de suite en leur rappelant, pour James, Régulus, Lily et Cédric, qu'ils étaient en état de faiblesse et pour Seamus et Dean, qu'ils étaient dans le collimateur de Dumbledore et des Weasley, car, de mon avis, je pense que Dumby ou tout du moins Ronald, se servira d'eux pour me faire du mal, ce qu'ils me jurèrent de ne jamais faire mais je leur dis que : qu'ils le veuillent ou non, si Dumbledore veut quelque chose il l'aura. Alors ils me promirent d'au moins faire attention.

Suite à cela, j'ai rajouté des lits pour Seamus et Dean. Les deux se sont rapidement couchés et endormis tout comme les autres, qui sont faibles à cause des douleurs que Dumbledore leur a infligés.

Quant à moi, j'écris rapidement une lettre, qui j'espère arrivera très vite au Malfoy Manor, pour mon père.

Je prends ma cape d'invisibilité, je vais à la volière et donne ma lettre à ma fidèle amie Hedwige.

Je la regarde partir jusqu'à ce que je ne l'aperçois plus, et me dis pendant ces quelques instants, que Hedwige est la meilleure et la plus fidèle amie que je n'ai jamais eu. Et que malgré que ce n'était qu'une chouette, elle m'était très importante et très précieuse.

Je retourne ensuite à la Chambre, la referme de l'intérieur la plaque pour fermer le tuyau, je prends ensuite place sur le lit double de fortune, que j'avais fait pour Cédric et moi.

Je me réfugie dans les bras de celui-ci, qui dort d'ailleurs mais qui me sert quand même entre ses bras. Puis je me sens m'assoupir.

Xx***Xx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : D'importantes et d'étonnantes decouvertes

PDV Harry :

Le lendemain, je me réveille en douceur, en sentant les baisers mouillés que Cédric me fait.

Je lui souris et l'embrasse langoureusement, il me le rend bien et se met sur moi, voulant sûrement un moment des plus intimes.

Mais nous sommes rappelés à l'ordre par le toussotement que produit Régulus. Sous les rires de tout le monde, je suis devenu rouge écrevisse et j'ai enfoui ma tête dans le cou de Cédric.

Après le petit moment de rire, nous nous sommes levés, avons remis les habits de la veille, que nous avions enlevé pour aller dormir.

James, Régulus, Lily et Cédric vont rester dans la Chambre jusqu'à ce que je trouve avec papa une solution pour les envoyer au Malfoy Manor. Seamus, Dean et moi sommes remontés dans les toilettes des filles.

Je leur ai dis que nous devions faire semblant d'être ennemis en dehors de la Chambre, je leur ai dis que je préviendrai mes amis qu'ils sont de notre côté.

Donc ensuite, nous nous sommes séparés pour aller dans notre dortoir respectif. J'ai retrouvé mes compagnons de dortoir, ils m'ont demandé où étais-je la veille au soir.

Après avoir mis une bulle de silence avec un Silencio, je leur ai expliqué tous les évènements de la veille, ils ont été très choqués et très très en colère contre Dumbledore, ils se sont demandés comment quelqu'un pouvait faire autant de mal.

Je leur ai répondu que Dumby n'avait aucun scrupule et aucune compassion envers personne d'autre que lui.

Je leur ai aussi expliqué qu'en revenant de la Chambre des Secrets, j'avais croisé les jumeaux Weasley.

Mes amis m'ont regardé avec de gros yeux, ils m'ont demandé comment cela c'était passé, car les jumeaux sont gentils, mais se sont quand même des Weasley.

Je leur ai donc raconté comment cela c'était passé :

" J'étais en train d'aller vers ma salle commune. J'étais à deux ou trois couloirs de celle-ci, quand je vus deux ombres, je n'eus pas le temps de me cacher que les ombres m'ont pris et m'ont emmené dans un entrebaîllement.

Je compris rapidement à leur cheveux couleur auburn, que j'avais là, devant moi, les jumeaux Weasley.

J'eus un peu peur au début qu'ils soient dans le camp de Dumby mais je compris assez vite que ce n'était pas le cas.

Je l'ai compris grâce à la première phrase qu'ils m'ont dis :

-Nous pensons savoir pourquoi tu as changé de camps 'Ry. Nous avons entendu quelques paroles entre Molly et Dumbledore.

Je me suis d'abord demandé pourquoi ils appelaient leur mère Molly. Dès qu'ils ont vu mon regard surpris par rapport au nom donné à leur mère, ils se sont vite expliqués, c'est là que j'ai compris que les mensonges n'allaient pas s'arrêter là :

-Nous avons dit Molly au lieu de maman car c'était l'un des sujets dont ils ont parlé pendant la conversation.

\- En effet, comme Fred l'a dit, nous avons entendu pas mal de choses dans cette conversation, des choses horribles, et c'est donc là, qu'on a voulu voir avec toi, ce que tu en pensais et que tu nous expliques les révélations qui t'ont été faites, qui ont causé ton changement de camp.

\- Pendant cette conversation, Dumbledore et Molly parlaient du fait que tu n'étais plus leur marionnette et que ce n'était pas bon pour eux, qu'ils falaient que Ron et Ginny trouvent une solution pour que tu reviennes dans leur camp, quitte à utiliser une potion d'Imperium ou même le sortilège d'Imperium.

\- Molly a même fait une blague qui disait : "De toute façon, c'est pas comme si on ne l'avait jamais fait sur personne". Dumbledore a ris en même temps que Molly.

\- Dumbledore a aussi demandé à Molly pourquoi elle ne nous utilisait pas nous. Il lui a même dit que nous étions plus intelligent que Ron et Ginny.

\- Mais comme si moi George Weasley allons te faire du mal.

\- Oui c'est complètement fou

\- Enfin bref, Molly a répondu à Dumby qu'elle ne nous faisait pas confiance et qu'elle ne voulait pas nous faire confiance car après tous, nous n'étions même pas ses enfants.

\- À ce moment là, nous sommes restés bloqués sur cette phrase car on venait de nous apprendre que celle qu'on pensait être notre mère ne l'était pas vraiment. Mais bien que cela aurait dû nous faire pleurer, crier, hurler, nous avons plutôt été soulagés.

\- C'est bête à dire mais c'est comme si on l'avait toujours su. Nous n'avons jamais été proche de notre mère, tout comme Bill, Charlie et Percy.

\- Et c'est vrai, ce qu'on va dire est méchant mais on ne l'a jamais vraiment aimée, respectée oui mais pas aimée. C'est bizarre dit comme ça mais c'est notre ressentiment.

\- Enfin bref, pendant la fin de la conversation, elle a aussi révélé que Bill, Charlie et Percy n'étaient, tout comme nous, pas issus d'elle, que seul Ron et Ginny sont d'elle, mais qu'ils n'avaient en aucun cas pour père, Arthur Weasley.

-Elle a aussi révélé que notre père, qui l'est véritablement lui, est sous une potion de soumission. Et que nous avions non pas une mère mais un autre père, en plus de celui que l'on a déjà : Régulus Black. Elle a aussi expliqué que c'est papa (Arthur) qui nous a portés tous les cinq et non pas père (Régulus).

\- Nous avons très vite accepté que nous avions deux pères. Nous en étions même très heureux si tu veux mon avis 'Ry, expliqua George

\- En même temps, c'est toujours mieux de l'avoir lui que Molly.

\- En effet, Fred. Et puis maintenant on sait d'où vient notre ruse.

\- Pas faux, enfin, la conversation s'est terminée sur le fait que Hermione avait de plus en plus de potions de soumission car elle commençait à ne plus réagir aux effets de la potion de la semaine dernière.

\- Voilà ce qui s'est dis pendant cette merveilleuse et enrichissante conversation 'Ry.

Suite à tout ce qu'ils m'avaient appris, je fus stupéfait.

Comment avaient pu faire, Molly et Dumbledore, autant de mal. Utiliser des potions de soumission. Cacher aux premiers Weasley leurs origines. Les mensonges s'accumulent, quelle catastrophe !

Après avoir entendu ce qu'ils ont dis, je leur ai demandé un serment inviolable, disant que tout ce qu'ils m'avaient dis été vrai et que tout ce que je leur dirais ne devra jamais être révélé à qui que ce soit sans mon accord, ils acceptèrent rapidement et le firent.

Je leur ai tout racontés dans les moindres détails. À la fin, ils m'ont demandé s'ils pouvaient rencontrer leur père le lendemain, ce que j'ai accepté très rapidement.

Je leur ai souhaités ensuite une bonne nuit et j'ai rejoins la salle commune."

Mes camarades ont été stupéfaits des nouvelles des jumeaux. La rage était clairement présent dans le regard de chacun.

Nous nous sommes mis rapidement d'accord sur le fait qu'on devait Hermione et sur le fait d'organiser une rencontre entre les jumeaux et leur père. Drago me dit aussi que j'ai reçu une lettre de notre père et qu'il faut que je lui réponde donc, il me dit aussi de ne pas oublier de lui raconter les nouveaux détails apportés par les jumeaux Weasley.

Je me mis d'abord à lire la lettre. Mon père me racontait que le seul moment, où je pourrais éventuellement faire sortir les ex prisonniers, serait le jour juste avant les vacances de Noël, qu'ils nous enverraient des potions de transparence pour que les ex prisonniers puissent prendre le train avec nous sans attirer l'attention des autres élèves.

Il me racontait aussi que Dudley progressait vraiment très bien, qu'il était maintenant au programme de quatrième année. Mon père me dit aussi qu'il participait lui aussi quand il avait du temps, au programme de rattrapage de Dudley. Il est très fière de ses efforts.

Il me raconte aussi que Severus a pour projet d'adopter Dudley, si celui-ci donne son accord, ce que je trouve très bien pour lui, celui-ci aurait une famille, une famille qui le comprendrait.

Pour finir, mon père me dit qu'il nous aime Drago et moi, et qu'il a une piste pour enlever le sortilège sur maman, et pour qu'elle revienne avec nous, à la maison, ce que j'ai hâte !

Il rajoute aussi qu'il a découvert que Narcissa est sous le sortilège d'Imperium et que Severus, quand mon père lui en a parlé, l'a tout de suite défait.

Il me prévient pour finir, vraiment finir, que Narcissa et lui avaient parlé et qu'ils en étaient venus à la conclusion qu'un divorce entre eux s'imposait, surtout que maman va bientôt revenir, ce que je souhaite ardemment.

En réponse à sa lettre, je lui raconte les dernières découvertes, je lui dis ce que je pense par rapport au rattrapage de Dudley et donc à ses progrès, sur le fait que Severus veut l'adopter et sur le fait que j'ai vraiment hâte que maman revienne.

Je lui dis que je l'aime et je passe la lettre à Drago pour qu'il rajoute un mot et que celui-ci envoie la lettre.

Ensuite avec les gars, nous allons nous coucher. Les filles font de même.

Xx***Xx


	10. Chapter 10

Petite Note : Bonjour à tous, je voudrais tout d'abord, tous vous remerciez et ensuite, comme le site, sur lequel nous sommes, ne nous autorise plus à répondre aux messages en créant un chapitre, j'ai répondu à toutes les personnes qui ont posté un commentaire sur mon forum "Ariasis". Je ne vous oblige pas à vous inscrire mais si vous voulez une réponse à votre commentaire, je vous invite à y faire un tour.

Bisous, Aphrodillia

Xx***Xx

Chapitre 10 : Arthur Weasley et l'Ad veniam

PDV Lucius :

Je viens à l'instant de recevoir la lettre d'Harry et Drago.

Les mensonges et les manipulations sont plus nombreuses et pires que je ne le pensais.

Je ne porte pas les Weasley ni Granger dans mon cœur mais ce que Dumbledore leur a fait, je ne le souhaiterai même pas à mon pire ennemi.

Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller pour "sauver" Arthur Weasley. Je vais demander à Severus un antidote à la potion de soumission et me débrouiller pour la donner à Arthur, ensuite le ramener chez moi et tout lui expliquer.

Arthur doit changer d'avis nous concernant et il doit retrouver sa mémoire, pour ses enfants et pour son mari, Régulus.

D'ailleurs en parlant de Régulus, j'ai été profondément choqué et dégoûté, du fait qu'il s'est retrouvé enfermer dans une cellule tout comme Lily et James, ce ne sont pas mes plus grands amis mais ils ont quand même contribué au bonheur de mon fils même si c'était pour une courte période, quand à cet élève, Cédric, je dois à tout pris me renseigner sur lui, il est hors de question qu'il blesse mon petit garçon, de toute façon, s'il lui fait du mal, il en payera les conséquences, foi de Malfoy.

Bref, Arthur doit aussi comprendre, réellement, pourquoi les sang pur, dont je fais parti et lui aussi techniquement, l'insulte de traître à son sang et de pourquoi on ne le considère pas comme un Lord.

Enfin, je dois d'abord demander la potion à Severus. Ce que je m'empresse de faire avec une lettre, une courte lettre, Severus m'a déjà dit que quelques fois son courrier était surveillé, par Dumbledore bien-sûr.

Enfin, je ne veux pas que ce vieux fou soit au courant des plans de ma famille pour révéler la vérité au monde sorcier et surtout pour contrer ses propres plans et ses machinations.

J'envoie donc cette courte lettre à Severus, une lettre codée, comme nous le faisions dans notre enfance, sauf que dans celle-ci, c'était un amusement.

J'espère avoir une réponse très rapidement, je vais au ministère dans deux jours, je suis ce qu'on pourrait appeler dans le monde Moldu, un avocat doublé d'un politicien et d'un manipulateur, ce fait là, restera dans ma tête par contre.

Enfin, je dois aller au ministère dans le service d'Arthur, l'un de ses collègues m'a contacté pour plaider sa cause, j'en profiterai, si j'ai la potion, pour réaliser mes plans pour Arthur.

Au niveau de mes projets pour ma compagne d'âme, Rachelle, car oui je suis ce qu'on pourrait appeler son âme sœur, elle est une créature magique, un ange, de ce fait, elle a un compagnon, moi.

Nous avons été obligés de contenir notre lien pendant près de quinze ans, quinze ans sans la voir, sans la toucher, sans l'embrasser, sans lui faire l'amour, c'est très long quinze ans, mais je crois surtout que je ne tiendrai pas un an de plus sans l'avoir à mes côtés. Cela serait trop pénible, ça me serait insoutenable, encore plus que toute la douleur que je ressens actuellement.

Non, je vais arriver à enlever ce maudit sortilège qui pèse sur elle et moi. J'ai d'ailleurs trouvé un sort dans l'un des nombreux livres que contient la bibliothèque Malfoy.

C'est dans un livre très ancien, un livre écrit par l'un de mes ancêtres, il s'appelait Nicolas, mais ça se n'est pas très important, ce qui est important, c'est que j'ai trouvé un moyen de contrer le serment inviolable.

Ce nouveau sortilège qui s'appelle Ad veniam, permet à une personne de se libérer de l'inviolable si elle a été, lors de la création du serment, obligée de procéder à ce même serment.

C'est exactement la situation dans laquelle Rachelle se trouve, elle n'a pas réellement accepté de faire ce serment, elle ne le voulait pas, on la contraint, c'est pour cela que pour moi le sortilège d'Ad veniam va fonctionner, c'est en tout cas ce que j'espère.

Je vais envoyer une lettre à Rachelle, je ne connais ni son adresse ni quoi que ce soit sur sa vie actuelle mais j'espère que mon volatile la trouvera.

Dans la lettre, je lui raconte ma trouvaille, je ne lui raconte en aucun cas le fait que notre troisième fils m'a été rendu, ni que nous avons retrouvé quatre de nos "amis" que nous pensions morts, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre sur ma vie actuelle et celle de nos enfants.

Je veux qu'elle revienne à la maison, auprès des siens, et c'est à ce moment là que je lui raconterai les dernières nouvelles, tout ce qu'elle a raté pendant ces quinze dernières années.

Je rajoute dans la lettre une copie du livre et donc du sortilège d'Ad veniam.

Je lui explique comment le sortilège fonctionne, à quoi il sert et d'autres informations importantes par rapport à celui-ci.

J'espère que mon volatile va la trouver et que le sortilège fonctionnera pour que ma véritable femme revienne auprès de moi.

Oui, Narcissa n'a jamais véritablement été ma femme, c'était plus comme un contrat entre elle et moi, nous nous faisions passer pour un couple marié auprès de tous, également du ministère, c'est pour cela qu'il existe un faux certificat de mariage dans les archives du ministère.

Enfin, notre divorce va être prononcé demain, Narcissa restera quand même au manoir, tant pour sa sécurité, je lui ai tout racontée, tous nos plans, toutes les machinations et les mensonges de Dumbledore, elle en a été profondément révoltée, tant pour qu'elle est un habitacle où vivre.

Elle ne possède rien d'autre, ni argent, ni propriété, rien du tout. Narcissa a toujours été une très bonne amie et j'espère qu'elle le restera.

Enfin, après avoir envoyé les lettres pour Severus et Rachelle, je travaille encore quelques heures sur quelques dossiers importants et vais me coucher.

Le lendemain, c'est une journée de travaille ordinaire, des dizaines de dossiers à classer, à accepter ou refuser. Des dizaines de personnes à aller visiter, pour avoir des informations sur leur défense ou leur attaque, le métier d'un avocat banal quoi.

Le soir, comme je l'avais espéré, j'ai reçu la potion de Severus, mais je n'ai toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Rachelle, j'en suis déçu mais je me dis qu'elle peut se trouver très loin et qu'elle vient juste peut-être de recevoir la lettre, je vais patienter, mais c'est très dur.

Enfin, au moins, j'ai la potion pour Arthur, je sens que ça va être un moment "révélations" pour lui et un moment "nouveaux alliés" pour moi et ma famille.

Le lendemain, le jour tant attendu, je fais de ma matinée, un moment pour moi et pour envoyer des nouvelles à mes fils.

Vers quatorze heures, je pars enfin, direction le Ministère, mon rendez-vous se passe comme tant d'autres mais c'est la suite qui s'est un peu corsée, j'ai bien eu du mal à ramener Arthur chez moi, finalement, je crois qu'on pourrait dire que je l'ai kidnappé.

Je l'ai traîné jusqu'à une cheminette public du Ministère et ensuite je nous ai fait atterrir dans la cheminée principale du Malfoy Manor.

Oh bien-sûr, Arthur s'est défendu mais une petite dose de calmant, il faut savoir que ce petite objet que les Moldus appellent "seringue" est très pratique, plus qu'une potion qu'on doit faire diluer dans de l'eau ou autre ou faire ingurgiter à quelqu'un.

C'est Severus qui m'en avait donné une pour je cite : "que tu ne te donnes pas trop de mal avec lui, ça serait bête d'abîmer ta merveilleuse chevelure", m'avait-il dit avec un sourire assez ironique je dois le dire. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si lui ne prend pas assez soin de lui.

Enfin, juste pour dire que parfois, les Moldus peuvent servir à quelque chose d'autre qu'à faire la guerre tout le temps.

Après être arrivé dans mon manoir, Arthur s'est mis à me crier dessus, il m'a presque donné un coup de poing mais heureusement pour moi, j'ai toujours eu de bons réflexes.

Je lui ai remis de la potion calmante dans le sang, grâce à la seringue et lui ai donné du whisky pur feu dans un verre où j'avais rajouté la potion que m'avait envoyé Severus.

Il l'a rapidement ingurgité et à rapidement retrouvé ses esprits, ses vrais esprits. Il m'a regardé très suspicieusement mais en même temps avec un grand soulagement.

Il m'a demandé des explications sur le fait que dans sa mémoire, il se voyait faire des choses qu'il n'a jamais voulu faire, comme épouser Molly, même si il ne l'a pas vraiment fait, c'est un peu comme moi et Narcissa.

Je lui explique donc qu'il a été pendant une quinzaine d'années, sous une potion de soumission envers Dumbledore et Molly.

Il a parut très déconcerté et très furieux après quelques secondes de réflexion. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait réparation, je lui ai alors expliqué que ma famille et moi étions en marche de les faire tous tomber : Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny et Alastor Maugrey, qui se révéla être le père biologique de Ron et Ginny ainsi que le véritable mari de Molly. Il est aussi un fervent défenseur des idées de Dumbledore et de sa clique.

Je l'ai donc classé comme "ennemi à abattre", oui j'ai carrément fait une liste des ennemis, tellement il y en avait : Albus Dumbledore, Molly Prewett ou Maugrey, tout dépend si elle est mariée avec Alastor, Ron Maugrey, Ginny Maugrey, Alastor Maugrey, Cornélius Fudge et d'autres bien moins importants.

Arthur m'a dit qu'il était à cent pour cent avec nous et qu'il voulait nous aider. Toutes aides ne se refusent pas, c'est donc pour cela que j'ai accepté bien volontier.

Je lui ai donc tout expliqué de mes projets, il a paru très réceptif, ce que j'ai bien aimé.

Je lui ai dit qu'il devait prévenir ces cinq fils, même si les jumeaux étaient déjà au courant, des décisions qu'il avait pris et des machinations auquel il avait été soumis.

Je lui ai demandé aussi de s'installer au manoir pour sa sécurité et pour nos plans communs. Il a, pour ma plus grande surprise, accepté avec même une once de joie dans les yeux.

Je ne vois plus du tout Arthur comme avant, je le vois maintenant comme un vrai Griffondor, un vrai battant, un vrai lion prêt à tout pour protéger, défendre et venger sa famille.

Quand je lui ai parlé de Régulus, il a pleuré, vraiment pleuré, il s'est excusé auprès de Régulus, comme s'il était avec nous, pour avoir été faible.

Je l'ai rassuré bien vite en lui disant que n'importe qui aurait pu succomber à la potion de soumission et qu'il fallait qu'il passe à autre chose. Régulus va arriver dans environ une semaine, pour les vacances de Noël, c'est à ce moment là qu'ils pourront parler tous les deux et s'expliquer.

Il sécha rapidement ses larmes et me demanda du papier, une plume et un encrier pour envoyer les lettres à ses fils, je lui précise de bien faire attention pour les jumeaux au cas où la lettre serait interceptée.

Une fois fini, je demandai à mon elfe d'aller envoyer ces lettres. Arthur me demanda ensuite où il allait dormir, je le conduisis jusqu'à une chambre orangée, avec un lit à baldaquin marron, des rideaux également marrons, un tapis orange.

La chambre contient une salle de bain rattachée à elle, elle est aussi dans les tons oranges et marrons, elle contient deux lavabos, une douche d'une taille conséquente, un bain, ressemblant plus à une piscine et des toilettes simples.

Il y avait aussi une petite armoire contenant des produits de beauté, des shampoings, des gels douches, des déodorants, des peignes, des brosses, des parfums, des rouleaux de papier toilette, des gants et des serviettes.

Il y avait aussi au-dessus des lavabos, un grand miroir entouré de dorures. La salle de bain contenait, enfin, une petite fenêtre, donnant un petit éclairage naturel.

Arthur me prévient qu'il ira se coucher directement sans manger, il voulait juste dormir. Je comprenais, il a vécu des moments forts aujourd'hui, c'est pour cela que je ne fis aucune réflexion, quand à son manque de nourriture.

Quand à moi, je m'en vais me nourrir, travailler encore sur quelques dossiers jusqu'à vingt-trois heures et m'en vais me coucher, seul, pour ce qui j'espère, être l'une de mes dernières nuits.

PDV ? :

Une lettre pour moi ? Bizarre, personne ne m'envoie de lettre d'habitude, personne ne sait mon adresse et surtout personne, là où je vis, ne connais ma véritable identité.

Bon, ouvrons cette lettre mais avec une certaine prudence. Il y a en plus un livre, mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Xx***Xx


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Dernier jour, retour à la maison et Maman

PDV Harry :

C'est le dernier jour avant les vacances de Noël, aujourd'hui, avec mon groupe, on va essayer de libérer Hermione de l'emprise de la potion de soumission.

Quand j'ai appris qu'Hermione est sous une potion de soumission, ça m'a mis en colère contre ceux qui lui ont fait ça et en même temps, je suis rassuré, rassuré qu'elle soit réellement mon amie, qu'elle n'ait pas joué un double jeu.

Donc avec les gars, les filles sont dehors en train de papoter et finir leur devoirs, on se demande comment on va faire pour attirer Hermione jusqu'au bureau de Severus pour lui donner l'antidote sans que Ron, Ginny ou Dumbledore se posent des questions.

Du coup, on se dit que Drago, Grégory et Vincent peuvent aller embêter Ron et le « chercher » un peu pour l'occuper, qu'il ne vienne pas contrecarrer notre plan, pendant que Pansy, Astoria et Daphné feront de même avec Ginny, pour Dumbledore, on a appris par Severus ce matin, qu'il a une réunion avec le Conseil d'administration du collège.

Cette réunion tombe vraiment à pic pour nous. Nous allons, je pense, passer une bonne journée.

Du coup, le premier groupe de garçons part pour embêter Ron, pendant que le groupe des filles, qui est revenu entre temps, va de son côté vers Ginny, tandis que moi, je vais chercher Hermione et que Théo va prévenir Severus et l'aider à tout préparer.

Je trouve Hermione assez rapidement, exactement là où je la pensais, dans la bibliothèque.

Au début, quand je lui parle, elle est méfiante, elle me demande pourquoi je ne lui parle que maintenant, que maintenant que je suis à Serpentard, je suis son ennemi, chose que je réprouve directement.

Je suis pour le rapprochement de maison, seule chose en commun avec Dumby, enfin si c'est la vérité, chose que je doute.

Du coup, je lui dis que j'aimerai qu'on s'explique tous les deux, à travers une petite promenade à travers Poudlard, pour "se souvenir des bons moments qu'on a passé tous les deux et avec Ron".

À ma plus grande stupéfaction, elle accepte, je pense qu'elle souhaite avoir des réponses, pour sûrement, à cause de la potion de soumission, rapporter tout ce qu'on se dira à Dumbledore. Mais désolé pour ce vieux fou, je vais libérer Hermione de son emprise.

Du coup avec Hermione nous partons pour une petite promenade dans le château et à un moment, nous arrivons du côté des cachots.

Hermione me demande pourquoi on vient dans cette partie du château.

Je lui réponds que c'est pour lui montrer où se trouve la salle commune des Serpentard, car en deuxième année elle n'a pas pu venir avec nous.

J'ai vraiment trouvé une excuse stupide mais ça a fonctionné puisqu'Hermione m'a suivi, en même temps, elle est très curieuse et veut toujours en apprendre plus, donc là, c'est un moment fait pour elle.

On se met donc en route pour l'entre des Serpents mais au lieu de l'emmener au tableau ouvrant sur la salle commune, je l'emmène jusqu'à un tableau se trouvant à environ trois mètres de celui de la salle commune.

Le tableau où je l'emmène est celui des appartements de Severus.

La porte est entre ouverte, je propose donc à Hermione d'entrer, elle me dit que c'est de la folie d'entrer dans l'entre des Serpents.

C'est à ce moment précis, que je sors ma cape d'invisibilité et lui propose une fois de plus d'entrer.

L'excitation se fait présente dans ses yeux, elle accepte donc que nous entrons dans ce qu'elle croit être la salle commune de Serpentard.

Nous entrons donc, je referme la porte, Hermione me demande pourquoi nous sommes dans des appartements et non dans une salle commune.

J'enlève la cape de nos épaules, la tire jusqu'au laboratoire de Severus, elle se défend mais j'ai plus de force qu'elle et en plus, Théo est venu m'aider.

Severus a préparé l'antidote et l'a mis dans une seringue. Théo et moi installons Hermione sur une chaise et l'attachons. Nous immobilisons son bras et insère le produit dans son sang.

Severus me dit que l'antidote prendra environ une heure avant de faire effet.

Du coup, avec Théo, on se dit qu'il faut qu'on aille chercher les autres, je m'en vais chercher les filles tandis que Théo s'occupe des garçons.

J'ai préféré aller chercher les filles car je veux repousser au maximum la confrontation avec Ron, tout du moins jusqu'à ce que les vacances soient passées.

J'arrive près des filles et je vois que Pansy est en train de se battre avec Ginny. Je cours donc jusqu'à elles et les sépares.

Je demande à Astoria ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle me raconte que Ginevra a insulté ses parents de mangemorts ainsi que ses amis, dont moi.

Pansy s'est donc énervée sous les supplications d'Astoria et de Daphné qui lui disaient de ne pas se battre, que ça retomberait sur elle. Mais Pansy ne les a pas écoutées et s'est jetée sur Ginny.

Heureusement pour tous, aucun professeur n' était dans les parages et n'a donc rien vu.

Quand je les ai séparées, Ginny, après s'être essuyée le menton d'où coulait un filet de sang, m'a regardé fixement, puis, m'a sauté dessus, en me complimentant de l'avoir "sauvé" des « méchantes Serpentard ».

Je lui ai vite fait rappelé que j'en suis un de ces « méchants Serpentard ».

Elle m'a dit un truc du genre "Oui mais toi tu es mon Harry, mon petit ami, mon futur mari, mon futur Lord Potter. Et moi, je serai ta Lady, on vivra heureux dans un de tes nombreux manoirs, avec six ou sept enfants, on fera construire pour Ron et ma mère, un merveilleux manoir à côté des chez nous.

Tu me chouchouteras, et moi je te ferai du bien, et je participerai aux décisions importantes.

D'ailleurs pour tes cheveux, il faudrait que tu penses à les couper, tu ressembles beaucoup trop à une fille et il faudra les teindre aussi, le blond fait trop penser à Malfoy.

D'ailleurs, c'est quoi cette histoire que tu serais lié à Malfoy Junior? On ne peut décemment pas faire confiance à un mangemort comme lui, il faudra que tu arrêtes de le voir, tout comme sa famille et ses amis, il en va de notre couple Harry!"

Elle m'a fait un spitch d'environ un quart d'heure, c'était ennuyant à mourir et surtout qu'elle croit pouvoir devenir ma femme, la bonne blague.

Je suis gay, de toute façon, et puis j'aime Cédric moi, ce sera lui mon futur mari et le père de mes futurs enfants.

Quelle imbécile quand même ! Il faudrait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas s'apercevoir qu'elle en veut juste à mon titre et à mon argent. Je plains celui qui se mariera réellement avec cette, je ne sais même pas comment la qualifier, une arriviste ? Une hypocrite ? Oui, ce sont de bons mots pour la qualifier.

C'est une fille perfide, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai eu un semblant « d'amour », fraternel, avant, je crois que j'avais les idées bien encrées de Dumby dans la tête, du coup, je ne voyais pas ce qui était mauvais pour moi. Elle, son frère, sa mère, son, vrai, père et Dumbledore.

Quel gâchis, cinq années de ma vie gâchées à cause d'eux certes, mais à cause de moi aussi, si je n'avais pas été aussi naïf, rien ne se serait passé comme cela et j'aurai retrouvé Drago bien plut tôt.

Enfin, je répondis clairement à Ginny "Les rêves ne sont pas la réalité, ne l'oublie jamais", puis je suis parti en compagnie des filles qui faisaient de grands sourires hypocrites et méchants à Ginevra.

J'ai secoué la tête d'exaspération quand j'ai vu Ginny se tourner vers ses amis et leur dire qu'elle serait bientôt Madame Potter, ou plutôt Lady Potter.

Enfin bref, nous arrivons rapidement chez Severus, nous voyons les garçons autour de gâteaux et de thé, les filles se précipitent sur la nourriture pendant que moi, je m'installe confortablement à côté de Blaise.

Les garçons nous demandent pourquoi nous avons pris autant de temps pour revenir, Pansy se fait une joie de tout leur raconter, en pestant continuellement contre la jeune fille rousse.

Les garçons ont conclu à la fin que cette fille n'avait vraiment plus toute sa tête ou alors qu'elle jouait un merveilleux jeu.

Nous passons la dernière demi heure, avant qu'Hermione reprenne ses esprits, à papoter, à jouer aux échecs et à se demander qu'est-ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir découvrir encore comme machination du vieux fou qui nous sert de directeur.

La demi heure passée, nous allons voir Hermione, je vois directement le changement, ses yeux sont à nouveaux pétillants, elle porte un petit sourire de reconnaissance envers nous.

Elle a l'air heureuse et soulagée, mais Severus, méfiant, demande à Hermione, s'il pouvait entrer dans son esprit, j'ai été très surpris qu'il lui demande d'ailleurs.

Hermione accepta et lui dit qu'elle n'a de toute façon aucune chose à se reprocher.

Severus fit donc l'intrusion dans son esprit, on voyait sur la tête d'Hermione qu'elle avait mal mais nous laissions faire Severus, après tout, il avait raison, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Quand le professeur ressortit, il nous informa qu'elle était parfaitement clean, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, j'en étais soulagé, elle avait toujours été, pour moi, comme une grande sœur et j'en aurai été malade si elle avait été fausse depuis le début.

Blaise détache Hermione et la conduit dans le salon où nous l'y retrouvons. Elle nous raconte que vers le milieu de la première année, juste avant l'attaque du Troll, Dumbledore l'avait convoquée dans son bureau, il lui avait vite fait comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'elle, de sa soumission et de son savoir. Il l'avait donc placée sous potion de soumission, soumission à lui même.

Elle avait été manipulée pendant à peu près cinq ans mais que notre amitié, bien que basée sur ordre de Dumby, est sincère et qu'elle me considère comme son petit frère, ce que je lui ai répondu avec un gros câlin. Les câlins ça règle tous, c'est bien connu.

Nous parlons encore quelques heures, jusqu'au souper du soir, pendant notre babillage, Hermione nous a avoué, après que Pansy lui a demandé, n'avoir jamais été, d'une quelconque manière, attirée par Ronald, elle nous avoua même ressentir possiblement quelque chose pour Percy.

Drago lui a demandé, bouche bée, enfin, autant que peut l'être un Malfoy, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouvait.

Mione lui répondit qu'elle aimait sa culture, son esprit... Elle nous fit un étalage des "qualités" qu'a Percy avec un sourire rêveur et avec les yeux dans les nuages.

Quand sonna l'heure du souper, nous nous séparons avec Mione, avec une accolade assez longue et avec une promesse qu'elle vienne pendant les vacances au Malfoy Manor.

Je vais convaincre mon père, ça va être facile, en plus, c'est une sang pur, vu que sa mère est Bellatrix et que son père est Rodolphus. D'ailleurs, il faudrait penser à lui en parler, il serait temps même.

Nous allons donc souper sous le regard calculateur de Dumbledore, Hermione n'est pas rentrée en même temps que nous, ça aurait fait suspect sinon.

Après dîner, nous préparons nos valises, je laisse seulement mes affaires de douche pour demain matin, mon pyjama, constitué d'un simple jogging gris et des habits pour demain, composés d'un tee-shirt bleu clair, d'un jean bleu foncé, de baskets blanches, un caleçon noir, des chaussettes noires, un ruban noir pour mes cheveux, et une robe de sorcier noire.

Les autres font pareils pour eux et nous allons ensuite nous coucher directement pour ne pas se lever en retard demain, faute de sommeil.

Le lendemain, nous nous réveillons vers dix heures, le train part à onze heure et on a dix minutes de route entre Poudlard et Près au Lard, nous avons le temps donc. Chacun notre tour allons prendre notre douche et à dix heures vingt, nous descendons pour aller manger.

Tout le monde a réussi à prendre une douche de cinq minutes, je tiens à dire que c'est un miracle, pour certains.

Enfin bref, nous voyons dans la Grande Salle, pour notre plus grande surprise, peu de monde. Je crois que beaucoup de personnes se sont levées en retard et n'auront pas le temps de déjeuner, et bien tant pis pour eux.

Nous finissons de déjeuner à dix heures quarante, nous remontons ensuite chercher nos valises et mettre nos manteaux et nous nous dirigeons vers Près au Lard.

Nous arrivons là-bas avec cinq minutes d'avance, parfais, nous avons donc le choix de notre cabine et ce choix se porte sur la dernière cabine du train, la plus reculée.

Nous nous installons dedans et prenons un livre chacun pour ne pas nous ennuyer tout au long du voyage.

À onze heures pile, le train démarre avec tout le monde à bord, je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait pour arriver à l'heure mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas mon problème.

Nous entamons donc un long voyage qui nous amène à King's Cross sur la voie neuf trois quart, où nous arrivons vers dix huit heures.

Nous prenons rapidement nos valises, rangeons notre livre à l'intérieur et sortons hors du train.

Drago et moi apercevons rapidement notre père, nous avons décidé avec père de ne plus se cacher et donc que Lucius devienne officiellement mon père, nous nous approchons de lui avec un micro sourire, ce qu'il nous rendit.

Il nous attrape par l'épaule, après que nous avons dit au revoir à nos amis, et nous transplanons au Malfoy Manor à Wiltshire en Angleterre.

Nous entrons dans la demeure et nous débarrassons, avec l'aide de l'une de nos elfes : Piwie. Piwie nous prévient que le dîner est prêt et qu'il va être servit dans cinq minutes. Nous nous rendons donc dans la salle à manger familiale.

En pensant au manoir, je me souviens de la première fois que j'y suis venu, c'était la veille de la rentrée, papa devait prendre un papier ici avant de partir dans un restaurant Moldu avec Dray, Sev et moi.

Le monde sorcier ne devait pas savoir que papa avait un deuxième fils, alors le monde Moldu s'est avéré être une bonne solution.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que le manoir m'avait paru immense, très grand, trop grand.

Il comporte une cinquantaine de chambres reliées avec des salles de bains et des dressings.

Il comporte aussi une immense cuisine, où travaille une dizaine d'elfes, six salons, dont un pour les apéritifs, un pour recevoir, un familial et les trois autres servent un peu moins mais on y pratique souvent des activités telles que la musique, la danse et d'autres encore, quatre salle à manger, dont une sert aux grandes réceptions, une aux petites réceptions, une familial et une pour les amis.

Le manoir comporte ensuite, trois salles de bal, dont une immense, qui peut concurrencer de loin, la Grande Salle de Poudlard et il comporte pour finir, une vingtaine de bureaux dont le plus grand est celui de père.

Nous allons donc manger, des pommes de terres, des haricots et de la dinde avec en dessert des pâtisseries françaises, quel délice!

Ensuite, papa nous amène dans le salon familial, il nous demande comment se sont passés les derniers jours avant qu'il vienne nous chercher à la gare.

Je lui raconte les événements concernant Hermione, il me demande ensuite, où sont Régulus, James, Lily et Cédric.

Je lui raconte qu'ils ont bien pris le train avec nous, comme prévu, sous une potion les rendant transparent. Je lui explique que je leur ai dit d'aller se réfugier dans un manoir des Potter en France, à la sortie du train.

Il me demande pourquoi je ne les ai pas amenés ici, je lui réplique que j'ai entendu de Ron, que notre manoir allait être surveillé. Je ne sais pas la raison, je n'ai pas entendu la fin de la discussion. Il me dit que j'ai fait le bon choix pour eux.

Ensuite, mon père me parle du sortilège pour ma mère, de la lettre qui lui a envoyée et de la réponse qu'il espérait recevoir.

Je lui ai répliqué que moi aussi j'aimerai qu'elle revienne et Drago rajoute qu'il aimerai savoir à quoi elle ressemble et savoir si elle est belle, il rajoute cela avec un grand sourire.

À ce moment là, nous entendons la porte du salon s'ouvrir et une voix résonnante qui dit : "Juge par toi même Dragon" Nous n'avons pu dire qu'un mot Drago et moi : « Maman », et père : « Amour ».

Xx***Xx


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Famille Malfoy réunie et Famille Lestrange en devenir

PDV Harry :

C'est pas possible. Ma maman est là. Elle n'est plus sous l'emprise du sortilège.

J'allais pouvoir avoir enfin ma famille au complet. Et peut-être qui sait, avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, pensai-je rempli de bonheur

Enfin, ce n'est pas la priorité. La priorité, c'est de me jeter le premier sur maman. Ce que je fis sous les rires de celle-ci.

Elle me serra fort entre ses bras en répétant toujours les mêmes mots : mon bébé.

Je sentis quelqu'un d'autre me serrant avec maman. Je me retournai un peu et vis Dray, pleurant, en répétant comme moi : maman.

Nous avons tellement espéré retrouver notre mère que nous en pleurions.

Je sais, c'est pas très digne des Malfoy mais là, c'est un cas exceptionnel et en plus nous sommes en famille sans autre public que nos elfes de maison.

Une quatrième personne est venu se rajouter à notre trio pleurant, c'était mon père, lui, ne pleurait pas mais n'arrêtait pas de nous prendre dans ses bras et surtout de serrer très fort maman, en lui répétant combien il l'aime, combien elle lui avait manqué pendant toutes ses années et combien elle est importante pour lui. Dray et moi nous détachons ensuite de notre mère.

Mon père, profitant que nous nous sommes détachés de maman, l'embrasse tendrement, Dray et moi étions fascinés par leur séance de "bécotages", ils étaient tellement beaux et mignons. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai que Cédric soit là, avec moi !

Enfin bref, nous nous installons dans le canapé, maman dans les bras de papa et moi à côté de Dray, dans ses bras.

Maman nous raconte ce qu'elle a fait ces quinze dernières années. Elle nous raconte qu'elle a essentiellement voyagé pour en apprendre plus sur le monde et sur la magie, sur toutes les formes de magie, pour revenir auprès de nous, mais que ce n'a pas suffit.

Nous parlons jusqu'à très tard, environ deux heures du matin et nous allons ensuite nous coucher.

PDV Rachelle :

Nous allons nous coucher avec Lucius. Je suis très heureuse de reprendre ma véritable place, avec ma famille, dans les bras de mon mari. Lucius n'a pas arrêté de me dire que je lui avais manqué pendant toutes ces années passées sans que nous soyons ensemble.

Nous nous dirigeons vers notre chambre, Lucius me dit que mes anciennes affaires sont toujours dans notre dressing, dans notre chambre, ce qui me permet d'aller chercher un de mes pyjamas, une combi-short, ce que j'adore.

Je vais pour aller dans la salle de bain me changer, quand je sens Lucius qui m'enlace par derrière, je lui demande ce qu'il fait, il me répond juste qu'il rattrape le temps perdu.

En disant cela, il me retourne et m'embrasse. Il m'attire vers le lit mais ne m'allonge pas dessus.

Nous sommes donc en face du lit, debout, à se regarder et s'embrasser tendrement.

Il m'enlève petit à petit ma chemise, la déboutonnant bouton par bouton, elle finit par tomber en glissant sur moi. Lucius m'embrasse à tous les endroits accessibles de mon buste, puis se relève, me fais quelques bisous dans le coup et déboutonne mon pantalon.

Il le descend tout en embrassant chaque parcelle qui se découvre à lui, puis me l'enlève, m'enlève mes chaussettes en même temps et le jette quelque part plus loin.

Il m'allonge ensuite sur le lit et s'allonge sur moi en se débarrassant de tous ses vêtements. Il me regarde tendrement et passionnément, il y a un tel amour pour moi dans ses yeux.

Il hume mes cheveux, m'embrasse, m'enlève mes sous- vêtements.

Il m'embrasse par tout, de mon front à mes pieds, en passant par mes seins et mes cuisses. Il remonte ensuite dans mon endroit intime et l'embrasse doucement, se réjouissant de mes gémissements. Il remonte ensuite à mes lèvres pour me les recouvrir.

Il écarte ensuite mes cuisses et me combla de sa virilité. Le reste ne fut plus que gémissements, plaisir et bonheur, jusqu'au petit matin.

Me retrouver dans les bras de mon mari, lui en moi, c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, c'est ce que j'aime le plus au monde, je l'aime tellement.

Le lendemain, je me réveille, je suis dans les bras de Lucius, ils sont d'ailleurs très réconfortants. Je le regarde, il est tellement apaisant quand il dort, il a l'air aussi tellement calme.

Je le vois papillonner des yeux puis se tourner vers moi, me sourire doucement et m'embrasser le front tendrement.

Nous ne parlons pas mais il n'y a pas besoin de parole pour se comprendre et pour comprendre tout l'amour que l'on se porte mutuellement.

Après une dizaine de minutes à rester là, juste en profitant de la présence de l'autre, nous nous sommes levés, je me suis habillée de mes sous-vêtements et du tee-shirt que Lucius portait hier.

Lucius, quand à lui, est parti prendre une douche, après m'avoir embrassé.

Je vais ensuite dans la cuisine, je prépare le petit déjeuner sous les yeux effrayés des elfes de maison, mais désolée pour eux, j'aime cuisiner, surtout les pâtisseries.

Je sens des mains, celles de Lucius, m'entourer la taille, il me dit que même si cela ne lui plaît pas de me laisser faire la cuisine, il avoua que ma cuisine était bien meilleure que celle des elfes ou tout autre.

J'aperçois Drago qui descend lentement les escaliers, la tête et le corps pas tout à fait réveillés. Il vient vers nous, embrasse son père et vient se caler dans mes bras.

Nous restons quelques minutes comme ça puis Harry, que je n'avais pas entendu descendre, se rajoute dans mes bras, Lucius nous entoure tous les trois de ses bras rassurants.

Nous restons enlacés encore quelques instants, puis les garçons vont se mettre à table pendant que je leur ramène leur petit-déjeuner. Nous passons un moment convivial autour de la table.

Je vais ensuite, ainsi que mes enfants, m'habiller. Je m'habille d'une petite robe rouge à fleurs blanches et roses claires.

Je me fais une tresse épis de blé, je rajoute quelques perles blanches, rouges et roses claires dans ma coiffure.

Je mets des scandales à talons aiguilles blanches.

Je me maquille avec du léger mascara et du rouge sur les lèvres.

Je m'en vais voir les chambres de mes enfants qui sont dans l'aile à côté de celle de Lucius et moi.

Une aile a été prévue pour le Lord et la Lady Malfoy, celle où se trouve notre chambre avec Lucius, une aile pour les enfants, là où sont installés Drago et Harry, une aile a été prévue pour nos amis permanents, pour l'instant, personne n'y est encore mais Bellatrix et Rodolphus devraient arriver aujourd'hui.

Enfin, une aile a été accordée pour les invités, elle est souvent utilisée lors de réception qui dure plusieurs jours. Elle n'est pas souvent utilisée.

Bref, j'arrive dans la chambre de Drago, la première du couloir, et surprise, Harry est présent aussi. Les enfants sont habillés, lavés et coiffés.

Je leur dis que Bellatrix et Rodolphus seront là pour manger ce midi, ils hochent la tête puis s'en vont je ne sais où pour faire je ne sais quoi.

Pour ma part, je m'en vais donner des directives pour le dîner de ce midi, puis vais dans la bibliothèque lire un bon roman "Roméo et Juliette", j'aime tellement ce roman, bon, peut-être pas la fin mais le début est si romantique, c'est merveilleux.

Quand sonne onze heures et demi, je me suis levée et j'ai rangé mon livre, je me suis déplacée vers la cuisine pour vérifier que le dîner est presque prêt, je suis contente quand je vois que c'est le cas.

Je me mets ensuite à rechercher mes enfants, je les trouve dans le jardin, sur le terrain de Quidditch personnel du manoir.

Je les regarde s'amuser tendrement, je suis tellement fière d'avoir fait deux beaux enfants comme eux, ils sont tellement beaux, mignons et intelligents, tout ce qu'une mère peut souhaiter pour ses enfants.

Leur seul petit bémol, je pense, qui est plus présent chez Drago que chez Harry, c'est l'orgueil et le fait d'être narcissique.

Ils tiennent cela de Lucius, quoi que moi je ne suis pas mieux, mes enfants sont géniaux, c'est un fait pas une supposition ou le fait que je suis narcissique.

Je pense aussi à Tom, je souhaiterai tellement que mon premier bébé revienne et soit comme il l'a été avant que ce foutu Dumbledore s'en mêle et détruise ma famille.

Enfin bref, je m'en veux, ils s'amusaient tellement bien, mais il faut que je leur dise de rentrer et de se changer, il est bientôt midi.

Je m'en vais ensuite prévenir Lucius de l'heure qui tourne. Je le trouve dans son bureau, en train de travailler sur des dossiers compliqués, ce que je vois à ses sourcils froncés.

Je m'avance dans son bureau, me mets sur ses genoux, l'enlace et lui dit qu'il faut qu'il fasse une pause et que de toute façon Bellatrix et Rodolphus vont arriver dans dix minutes pour manger.

Lucius et moi descendons donc et retrouvons les enfants dans le salon familial pour attendre nos invités.

Lucius et Harry me préviennent que plus tard dans l'après-midi Hermione doit venir, Harry a choisi cette date pour la faire venir, pour qu'elle puisse rencontrer ses parents.

Oui, Bella et Rodolphus vont enfin avoir leur petite fille près d'eux, il ne manquerait plus que Neville et il serait enfin une famille complète.

Au final, on a vécu à peu près la même chose avec Bella, celle de ne pas avoir vu grandir nos enfants et de ne pas avoir pu les aimer comme devrait le faire une mère.

Quelle triste histoire quand même, tout cela à cause de cruels sorciers qui veulent juste du pouvoir et de l'argent, sans penser aux autres.

Enfin, l'horloge sonne midi et Piwie vient nous prévenir que nos amis sont là. J'enlace fortement Bella et Rodolphus, ils m'ont manquée, ils ont l'air en très bonne forme malgré qu'ils sont en cavale, ils sont recherchés activement même.

Fin bref, ce sont mes amis et je ne les laisserai pas dans le besoin, ils vont d'ailleurs venir habiter avec nous au manoir. Je sais qu'ils sont heureux même s'ils préféreraient être chez eux au Lestrange Manor.

Bref, nous nous mettons à table pour le dîner, nous passons un agréable repas, sous les nombreuses questions de Bella, pour Harry et Drago notamment.

Bella et Rodolphus nous racontent leur "aventure" depuis le début de leur cavale, ils ont failli se faire attraper plus d'une fois mais ils ont une bonne étoile au dessus de leur tête.

À quinze heures, Piwie vient nous prévenir que Hermione est là, je vois Harry se précipiter vers cette dernière. Hermione a un geste de recule en voyant Bellatrix et Rodolphus.

Harry lui dit qu'il va lui expliquer pourquoi ils sont là. Il la prend à part et va converser avec elle.

Bella me demande si je sais comment enlever le glamour qu'il y a sur Hermione, je répondis positivement à sa question.

Le glamour d'Hermione n'était pas un simple glamour, il est beaucoup plus puissant, c'est pour cela que Bella m'a posé cette question.

Harry revient avec Hermione, celle-ci se plante devant moi et me demande avec respect si je pouvais enlever son glamour, ce que je fis pour sa plus grande joie, vu ses yeux brillants d'excitation de se découvrir, je pense.

Je lui enlève le glamour et tout le monde découvre une fille d'une taille raisonnable, environ un mètre soixante cinq, une brunette à cheveux très bouclés comme sa mère mais avec les yeux bleus de son père.

Elle avait de jolies fossettes et une peau blanche comme neige et surtout comme Bella, c'est natif des Black de toute façon.

La preuve, j'ai aussi la peau très blanche, tout comme Drago qui a hérité cela de moi. Quand à Harry, il a la peau blanche mais plus hâlée comme Lucius.

Bref, une fois qu'Hermione a reprit sa véritable apparence, sa mère lui a littéralement sautée dessus en pleurant et en répétant des "mon bébé" pendant plusieurs minutes.

Bien que surprise, Hermione a vite rendu l'étreinte à sa mère. Hermione m'a déjà dit une fois que ses parents n'étaient pas des plus gentils, moins horribles que les parents Dursley mais quand même méchants, très méchants surtout sur le plan psychologique que physique contrairement à Harry.

En parlant des Dursley, Dudley devrait nous rendre visite avec Severus demain et ils vont aller, avec Lucius, au Ministère pour enregistrer Dudley comme le fils de Severus.

Finalement, cette journée a été riche en émotions, Hermione a retrouvé ses parents, moi ma mère et bientôt Dudley trouvera un père en la personne de Severus.

Xx***Xx


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Adoption de Dudley et Souvenir de Lucius

PDV Dudley :

Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour, Severus va enfin devenir mon père, je suis très excité.

Je ne vais pas me mentir, mes vrais parents me manquent mais je sais qu'ils ne m'auraient jamais accepté, ils sont trop dans leur délire de « normalité ».

Je l'étais aussi avant mais c'était surtout parce que j'étais jaloux d'Harry, il avait des pouvoirs, de l'argent, des amis et il était même populaire.

Mais quand j'ai découvert mes pouvoirs, je me suis rendu compte que ce que je lui faisais subir et ce que mes parents lui ont fait subir, était stupide et méchant.

Et que je risquais bien la même chose si j'annonçais à mes parents que je suis comme Harry.

Mes véritables parents seront toujours dans mon cœur mais à présent, j'ai Severus et lui, il me comprend, m'aide, me respecte et même s'il ne le montre pas facilement, il m'aime, je le vois quand il m'ébouriffe les cheveux, quand il me félicite et j'aime ça, il est vraiment comme un père pour moi, et d'ici peu, il va l'être vraiment.

Donc, pour que Sev devienne mon père, il faut faire une demande au service des adoptions et des naissances.

Si la chef de ce service donne son accord pour que Sev soit mon père alors je deviendrai officiellement son fils, s'il refuse..., je n'ai même pas envie de l'imaginer, non, elle ne va pas refuser, Sev va devenir sous peu, papa.

Lucius, le meilleur ami de papa, cela fait bizarre de l'appeler comme ça mais j'aime beaucoup, est avocat et un vif manipulateur, c'est papa qui l'a dit, du coup, d'après papa toujours, il nous sera vraiment utile si quelque chose se passe mal au Ministère, c'est pour cela qu'on va chercher Lucius pour qu'il vienne avec nous au Ministère.

Je suis content d'aller le chercher parce que du coup on va aller chez lui et je vais voir Harry et Drago, qui sont revenus hier de Poudlard.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Poudlard, papa a dit que si je continuais à bien apprendre mes cours comme je le fais, je pourrais aller à Poudlard l'année prochaine et directement en sixième année.

J'étais tellement heureux quand il m'a dit ça, je lui ai même fait un énorme câlin, il en était tout gêné, enfin autant que peut l'être papa.

Je continue donc à bien apprendre et j'ai aussi eu un miracle, j'ai perdu énormément de poids, ça aussi j'étais content, papa m'a même dit, en marmonnant, qu'il était fière de moi, j'en étais d'autant plus fière quand il m'a dit ça.

Mais de toute façon, après l'adoption, papa m'a dit qu'il allait me faire boire une potion d'apparence, c'est une potion qui fera de moi ce qu'aurait été un fils de papa.

Je prendrai donc une nouvelle apparence, seulement papa m'a dit qu'il fallait deux cheveux, un de la mère, ou d'un père porteur, et un du père.

Je me demande donc qui va être l'auteur de mon deuxième cheveux, oui auteur sans e car papa m'a avoué que ça serait un homme et m'a en même temps avoué qu'il aimait le genre masculin, moi ça ne me dérange pas.

Bizarrement, je ne suis pas contre, par contre pour moi, mon orientation sexuelle, je ne sais absolument pas, je n'ai jamais eu de copine ni de copain alors on verra en temps voulu.

Bref, je me prépare, m'habille d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise bleu turquoise, je mets des tennis blanches et descends prendre mon petit déjeuner avec papa.

Nous partons ensuite à dix heures, notre rendez-vous au Ministère est à onze heure, chez les Malfoy.

Arrivé là-bas, Harry et Drago me sautent dessus et m'obligent à tout leur révéler, tout ce qu'il est passé chez papa, ce que je fais avec un immense sourire, après avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde.

Papa, lui, discute avec Lucius et Rachelle. J'ai été très surpris en la voyant, elle est magnifique, très gentille et très douce comparée à son mari, qui est plus froid bien qu'il est gentil, je ne dis pas le contraire mais avec Rachelle, un sentiment de sécurité se dégage d'elle et enveloppe tous ceux qui sont à côté d'elle.

À onze heure quarante, papa me dit de me préparer pour partir, ce que je fais, et ensuite, il nous transplane avec Lucius au Ministère.

Nous allons rapidement au service que nous cherchons, une femme est là, une secrétaire, papa lui dit pourquoi on est là et elle nous dit d'attendre en attendant qu'une certaine Madame Bianca vienne nous chercher.

Après les explications de Lucius sur elle, je comprends que cette femme est la chef du service des adoptions et des naissances, celle qui tient mon futur entre ses mains.

Elle nous fait rentrer dans son bureau après environ dix minutes d'attente. Elle nous dit qu'elle sait pourquoi on est là mais que cela ne sera pas possible car papa a un genre de casier judiciaire sorcier pour avoir été mangemort avant.

À ce moment là, mon monde s'est effondré. Je n'allais pas pouvoir rester avec mon papa, la dame a dit que puisque papa ne pouvait pas m'adopter, elle allait devoir trouver une autre famille d'accueil, mes larmes ont coulé à flot.

Papa s'est levé et s'est énervé, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans une colère aussi profonde, ses yeux noirs sont encore plus foncés que d'habitude, son teint blanc est devenu légèrement rougeâtre, il est debout poing serré près à tout pour me garder avec lui.

C'est à ce moment là que Lucius est intervenu, il s'est levé gracieusement, a mis une main sur l'épaule de papa et l'a fait s'asseoir. Il a ensuite regardé fixement Madame Bianca et lui a dit :

" Vous allez m'écouter maintenant Madame Bianca, ou sinon, il se pourrait bien que votre poste soit confié à quelqu'un d'autre et que votre carrière au Ministère soit quelque peu... compromise.

Pour ne pas que ces malheureuses choses arrivent, il suffit juste que vous mettiez "d'accord" sur le dossier d'adoption, que vous apposez votre tampon et votre signature.

Choisissez bien votre camp Madame Bianca, vous avez une chance pas deux."

La bonne femme a eu tellement peur, son visage est devenu très pâle et elle a finit par faiblement hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Elle a donc mis son accord sur le dossier d'adoption.

À partir du moment où elle a apposé le tampon, je suis devenu Dudley Snape. Elle a donné son accord pour que papa me change mon apparence et me donne celle qu'aurait eu un de ses enfants.

Nous sommes ensuite rentrés à la maison pour que papa me donne la potion pour changer mon apparence, Lucius est repartit chez lui après nous avoir souhaités au revoir.

J'ai maintenant des cheveux très longs et ébouriffés noirs, les yeux marrons, un corps assez androgyne, une musculature assez développée et je fais dans les un mètre quatre vingt avec un poids de soixante dix kilos.

Je suis plutôt fière de mon apparence maintenant, j'ai demandé à papa si cela pourrait être possible de changer de prénom.

Mon prénom n'est pas l'un des plus beaux et même si je voudrais garder quelque chose de mon ancienne vie, je ne veux pas que ce soit mon prénom, je ne l'ai jamais aimé pour tout dire.

J'ai donc demandé à papa qu'il m'en choisisse un autre, je me prénomme donc maintenant : Seth Snape.

PDV Lucius :

Aujourd'hui, je suis allé avec Severus et Dudley au Ministère, cela s'est passé comme je le pensais et assez simplement je dois l'avouer. Bien que cette Madame Bianca m'a énervé mentalement bien-sûr.

Quand j'ai vu des larmes coulées des yeux de Dudley, j'ai repensé à ce qu'il s'est passé quand j'ai voulu reprendre mes droits avec Harry et les larmes des yeux de mon troisième fils qui ont coulés :

"C'était un jour pendant les vacances d'octobre.

J'étais allé avec Harry au Ministère pour reprendre mes droits sur mon fils. Je suis donc allé au service des adoptions et des naissances.

J'ai eu droit aussi à Madame Bianca, comme avec Severus et Dudley. Comme eux, elle a refusé que Harry porte officiellement le nom de Malfoy.

Je me suis énervé, après avoir vu les larmes d'Harry qui était effondré.

J'ai fini par lui demander de me donner un test familial, c'est un test qui donne le nom des vrais parents de l'enfant, éventuellement ses parents adoptifs, le parrain et la marraine (vrais et éventuellement adoptifs), les titres de l'enfant et son tuteur magique, si ce n'est pas les parents.

Elle m'a regardé suspicieusement et a été m'en chercher un, a pris la main droite d'Harry et l'a entaillé, elle a ensuite laissé quelques gouttes de sang tomber sur le parchemin du test.

Il a donc révélé les éléments suivants:

\- Harry James Potter né Harry Lucius Malfoy le 31 août 1980 (vraie date de naissance) et le 31 juillet 1980 (fausse date de naissance).

\- Mère adoptive : Lily Marie Evans Potter

\- Véritable mère : Rachelle Walburga Black Malfoy

\- Père adoptif : James Fleamont Potter

\- Véritable père : Lucius Abraxas Malfoy

\- Parrain adoptif : Sirius Orion Black

\- Véritable parrain : Régulus Orion Black

\- Marraine adoptive : Alice Lianne Londubat

\- Véritable marraine : Lily Marie Evans Potter

\- Titres : Troisième héritiers Malfoy, dixième héritiers Black

\- Tuteur magique : Dumbledore (s'est auto proclamé tuteur)

Bouche bée, Madame Bianca a donc accepté de rendre le nom de Malfoy à Harry.

Après cela, j'ai pris Harry à part et lui ai séché ses larmes et l'ai enlacé. Nous sommes ensuite rentrés à la maison."

Je suis rentré chez moi après le rendez-vous. J'ai passé une agréable fin de journée entouré de ma famille, après que je leur ai racontés comment c'était passé le rendez-vous.

Je suis assez triste, oui, moi le Grand, le Magnifique, l'Incroyable Lucius Malfoy est triste. Je suis dans cet état là à cause du fait que la rentrée se rapproche grandement. Je vais m'ennuyer d'eux mais j'aurai ma femme avec moi, ce qui est une énorme chance.

Et puis, j'ai un nouveau but, celui de ramener le parrain adoptif de mon troisième fils, et celui de me ramener mon fils aîné.

Ça va prendre du temps mais je vais y arriver. Après tout, un Malfoy a toujours tout ce qu'il veut.

Xx***Xx


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Jour de deuil et Révélations pour l'héritier Lestrange

PDV Harry :

Cela fait déjà plusieurs semaines que nous sommes rentrés mon frère et moi des vacances de Noël. Nous sommes au mois de février. Nous avons passé un Noël et un Nouvel An merveilleux.

Oui, les sangs purs fêtent Noël aussi mais ils fêtent aussi l'équivalent sorcier : Yule.

Nous avons passé Noël que nous quatre maman, papa, Drago et moi mais au contraire du Nouvel An où nous avons été invités à un bal chez les Londubat.

J'ai été très content de revoir Neville. J'aimerai tellement lui dire la vérité à propos de ces vrais parents, de sa sœur, de sa vrai famille. Mais je ne sais pas comment il va le prendre, je ne sais même pas s'il va me croire. C'est une situation très gênante, moi je vous le dis.

En plus, Hermione me fait de la peine, pendant les dernières semaines de Poudlard, elle a essayé de dire à Neville qu'elle est sa sœur mais elle n'a jamais eu le courage et, comme moi, elle a peur de sa réaction.

Je ne sais pas comment on va lui dire mais il le faudra, il a le droit de savoir et il a le droit d'avoir une famille.

Drago me propose de le prendre à part et de lui dire cash. Je ne trouve pas que c'est une bonne solution mais c'est la seule que l'on ait Hermione et moi, alors on y pense de plus en plus.

Avec Hermione, on s'est dit que si nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé de solution avant les vacances de Pâques, nous appliquerons la méthode de Drago.

Revenons à aujourd'hui ! C'est une journée, qui pour moi, est une journée insupportable.

C'est une journée qui me rappelle mon erreur, une erreur que j'ai commis il y a de ça un an jour pour jour.

Il y a un an jour pour jour mon parrain, enfin mon parrain adoptif, Sirius.

J'ai commis une erreur, une erreur qui m'a pris Sirius, un homme auquel je faisais confiance, un homme qui a, pour un moment, été comme mon père, tout du moins comme un oncle, un ami et un conseiller.

Un homme que j'aimais, que j'aime et que j'aimerai toute ma vie et qui a payé pour ma bêtise.

Je l'ai conduit tout droit à la mort, dans l'Arche du Ministère. Après le retour de Voldemort, quelques jours plus tard, celui-ci m'a piégé en me montrant, par une vision que Sirius était en danger dans une salle du Ministère, et comme le bête que je suis, j'y suis allé.

D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas Bellatrix qui a tué Sirius mais quelqu'un qui a pris son apparence.

Bellatrix m'a montré ces souvenirs de ce jour là, elle, son mari et son beau-frère étaient dans un de leur manoir en Irlande et ils étaient en train de jouer aux échecs.

C'est un jour de deuil pour moi. C'est pour cela que je suis resté seul toute la journée, à ruminer, grand bien pour moi on est dimanche.

Personne n'est venu m'embêter, je pense qu'Hermione a expliqué à n'importe qui, voulant me déranger, que j'ai perdu quelqu'un il y a de ça un an et que ce n'était pas le moment pour venir me voir.

Je suis donc resté dans la tour d'astronomie toute la journée sans être dérangé.

À la tombé de la nuit, j'ai voulu aller me promener dehors, je suis allé du côté des serres de Madame Chourave.

Pris d'une impulsion, je suis rentré, j'ai vu une ombre, pris de peur j'ai reculé de quelques pas mais la personne m'a interpellé, j'ai vu que c'était Neville.

J'ai voulu partir pour ne pas avoir de conversation avec lui, j'ai toujours peur de faire une bourde et de lui dire la vérité et qu'il me rejette.

Neville n'a jamais été mon plus proche ami mais il est quelqu'un qui compte pour moi, quelqu'un que j'aime particulièrement et qui a une grande place dans mon cœur.

J'ai donc voulu partir mais Neville m'a dit de rester et m'a demandé faiblement pourquoi je l'évitais depuis quelques temps.

Gêné, j'ai essayé de détourner le sujet mais Neville m'a fait comprendre qu'il voulait une réponse.

Neville n'a jamais été le plus courageux des Griffondor mais le courage est bien présent dans son cœur.

J'ai donc essayé de trouver une excuse banale comme "j'avais trop de devoirs" ou "je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de discuter avec toi" ou d'autres inepties comme cela.

Neville est peut-être naïf mais là, il a bien vu que je mentais et que je faisais tout pour éviter cette question. Alors il m'a dit :

" Je veux savoir la véritable raison Harry ! D'ailleurs, si tu voulais bien m'expliquer cela, me demanda-t-il en me montrant quelques mèches de ses cheveux qui étaient noirs, pas brun, noirs, noirs corbeaux."

Neville a les cheveux châtains foncés pas noirs. Mais j'ai compris, après tout, Rodolphus et Bellatrix ont les cheveux noirs.

Je lui ai donc dit que je ne savais point pourquoi il avait changé de couleur de cheveux, du moins quelques mèches.

Bien-sûr, il ne m'a pas cru, maman m'a dit que je ne savais pas mentir même Hermione me l'a toujours dit, du moins depuis que je la connais, que je ne savais pas mentir. C'est bien ma veine ça !

J'ai donc encore essayé d'esquiver la discussion, mais il s'est énervé, à un point que je n'avais jamais vu, il était tout rouge, il avait les yeux noirs et avait les poings serrés :

" Bordel Harry, dis moi la vérité, j'en ai marre de ne rien comprendre, pourquoi j'ai des mèches de cheveux noirs, un peu plus chaque jour, pourquoi j'ai des yeux gris, pourquoi, depuis quelques jours, j'ai l'impression que Neville Londubat n'existe pas, que toute ma vie est un véritable mensonge, alors répond moi, me compta-t-il avec des larmes à la fin."

Je reste quelques instants, tête baissée, en me demandant s'il faut vraiment que je lui dise, mais le moment me semble inévitable et je cherche surtout un moyen qu'il me croit. J'ai alors une idée :

" Moi, Harry Lucius Malfoy jure sur ma magie que tout ce que je dirai ici et maintenant à Neville Rodolphus Lestrange adopté illégalement : Neville Londubat n'est que la pure vérité"

Il me regarda avec une expression choquée surtout quand j'ai prononcé « Neville Rodolphus Lestrange » et « adopté illégalement Neville Londubat. »

Je lui explique donc toutes les machinations de Dumbledore, qui est vraiment sa famille, son père, sa mère et sa sœur, je lui expose toute la vérité après avoir mis un charme de silence autour de nous deux.

Il en est sorti choqué, en colère et triste.

Choqué que sa grand-mère ne lui est rien dit, si un tant soit peu elle est au courant et choqué de toutes les machinations de Dumbledore, en colère contre Dumbledore et les Prewett.

Oui, parce que Arthur a officiellement divorcé de Molly et a prouvé que Ronald et Ginny ne sont pas ses enfants.

Cela a été un long procès, où Molly n'a pas arrêté de crier qu'elle n'avait jamais rien fait contre Arthur, la bonne blague !

Ronald et Ginny ont aussi protesté contre le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas les enfants d'Arthur, ou qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant qu'ils n'étaient pas les enfants d'Arthur.

Mais le juge, qui s'est occupé du divorce et du procès, a bien vu clair dans leur jeu et a mis toutes les fautes sur Molly et ses enfants.

Dumbledore a bien essayé de retourner le jeu dans son camp et donc de reprendre le contrôle sur Arthur mais maman et papa l'ont stoppé

Il n'y a pas eu que le divorce qui a été prononcé mais aussi un procès pour escroquerie,

Molly a volé de l'argent à Harry et a été puni pour cela d'un remboursement totale avec intérêt.

Bien-sûr, sans Arthur et ne travaillant pas, elle ne peut pas rembourser immédiatement et a donc été chargée de se dépêcher de trouver un travail et de rembourser en dix ans près d'un million de galions à Harry.

Elle a aussi été jugée pour escroquerie auprès d'Arthur, elle lui a fait assumer deux enfants qui n'étaient pas les siens et a contraint pour cela à devoir payer vingt mille galions à Arthur, elle a trois ans.

Molly a donc repris le nom de Prewett, son nom de jeune fille et Ronald et Ginny ont pris ce nom aussi, pour, je suppose, que Maugrey n'est pas d'ennuis, c'est la dernière carte de Dumbledore après tous.

Ron et Ginny n'ont rien eu, il a été dit qu'ils ont été manipulés par leur mère, la bonne blague, et puis, eux n'ont pas laissé de traces de leurs escroqueries comme ils sont mineurs, les papiers sont fait par leur mère donc, c'est elle qui prend toutes les responsabilités, j'en aurai presque pitié, j'ai dis presque.

Et Neville est aussi triste, parce qu'il a une famille et il n'a jamais été au courant, triste aussi parce qu'il a détesté ses parents alors qu'eux l'aimaient.

Il a aussi eu de la joie, joie d'avoir enfin une famille, une mère, un père et même une sœur.

Il m'a même demandé si, aux prochaines vacances, je pouvais lui faire rencontrer ses parents. Ce que j'ai accepté bien volontiers.

Nous sommes, après avoir fini notre discussion, remontés dans notre dortoir, pour nous coucher.

Le lendemain, vers le milieu d'après-midi, je vis, dehors, Hermione et Neville en train de parler. Je souris bêtement, je suis content pour eux, ils se sont retrouvés.

_**Note :**_

_**La bataille du Ministère s'est passée quelques jours après le retour de Voldemort, lors de la scène du cimetière et non en cinquième année. Tout s'est passé comme dans les films/livres sinon, pour la bataille du Ministère.**_

_**Je vous souhaite sinon une bonne année, et un joyeux Noël en retard.**_

Xx***Xx


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : Retour de mon Amour

PDV Arthur :

Nous sommes en plein milieu du mois de mars et aujourd'hui est le jour où Regulus, James, Lily et Cédric reviennent au Malfoy Manor. Je suis stressé à un tel point que j'ai les mains qui tremblent, des goûtes de sueur qui coulent le long de mon front. Et si Regulus m'en voulait d'avoir été trop faible pour résister à la potion de soumission donnée par Molly et Dumbledore. Il aurait raison de m'en vouloir après tout, j'ai été trop faible, j'ai dû faire des choses, qui aujourd'hui me dégoûtent, comme coucher avec Molly ou lui dire ces trois petits mots, qui ne sont, normalement, réservés qu'à lui.

Il est donc neuf heure, ils arrivent vers midi, pour le déjeuner. Je suis réveillé depuis une petite heure mais je suis encore dans mon lit, oui, j'ai passé une heure a réfléchir à la futur réaction de l'homme que j'aime, je suis désespéré je crois, j'aimerai bien rester me terrer dans mon lit mais de toute façon, je le confronterai bien un jour.

Je décide donc de me lever, de me préparer, je m'habille avec un pantalon noir, une chemise bordeaux et des baskets blanches à rayures noirs, des Adidas ? C'est comme ça que les Moldus les appellent je crois. Lucius a voulu refaire totalement ma garde-robe car, je cite : « Tu es maintenant un Lord pas un pauvre paysan du coin, donc nous allons faire de toi un vrai Lord en commençant par une nouvelle garde-robe ».

En effet, j'étais réellement devenu un Lord, après que Lucius m'est expliqué pourquoi je n'étais pas considéré comme tel avant. C'était juste par rapport à la culture magique et à ses traditions. À cause de la potion de soumission, je ne prenais plus parti aux traditions de la société sorcière, bien que seuls les sangs-purs y prennent part.

Ces traditions sont portées sur de nombreux rituels à pratiquer pour rendre hommage à la magie et pour que nos pouvoirs restent à leurs pleines puissances. Les rituels sont pratiqués lors de grandes fêtes sorcières qui elles, ont une correspondance Moldue comme Noël, pour les Moldus, avec Yule, pour les sorciers, par exemple. C'est pour ça que, même si tout le monde dit le contraire, les sangs-purs sont plus puissants que les sangs-mêlés ou que les Nés-Moldus, pas plus intelligents mais plus puissants.

D'ailleurs, c'est comme la magie, il y a de la magie blanche, de la magie « grise » et de la magie noire. Elles sont toutes les trois puissantes mais il y a plus ou moins de facilités à les apprendre.

Par exemple, la magie noire est très facile à acquérir mais difficile à contrôler. Quand à la magie blanche, elle est assez difficile à apprendre mais facile à contrôler. Quand à la magie « grise », elle est un mélange de la magie noire et de la blanche et elle est de loin la plus difficile à contrôler. Pour tout dire, ces trois types de magies différentes sont aussi dangereuses les unes que les autres. Après tout, on peut être un mage noir et avoir un bon fond, comme Severus par exemple, et on peut être un mage blanc mais avoir un mauvais fond comme Dumbledore.

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je m'habille avec des vêtements de très hautes coutures. Je descends ensuite pour déjeuner. Je croise, dans la salle à manger, Narcissa, elle est en train de prendre son petit déjeuner en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier, après lui avoir dis bonjour en un signe de tête, je m'assois et commence à manger un petit déjeuner typiquement anglais.

En plein milieu de mon premier repas de la journée, j'aperçois Rachelle, vêtue d'une unique grande chemise bleue marine, probablement celle de Lucius. Elle nous fait, à Narcissa et à moi même, une bise, elle s'assoit ensuite avec nous et mange, pour sa part, un déjeuner typiquement français. Rachelle adore la France, c'est comme une passion pour elle.

À peine quelques secondes après que Rachelle est commencée à manger que je vois apparaître Lucius vêtu d'un simple jogging bleu ciel. Quand j'ai vu ce qu'il portait, j'ai eu un bug, le grand, le magnifique Lucius Malfoy descend ainsi débraillé le matin?! Voyant mon expression de stupeur, Lucius m'informe que quand il est avec Rachelle, toutes formes d'étiquette aristocratique disparaissent, Rachelle rajoute : « Au diable les bonnes manières ! », « Tout du moins en famille », rajoute-t-elle après que Narcissa l'est regardée avec un froncement des sourcils.

Bref, Lucius s'est assis à côté de sa femme, en bout de table donc, il est chef de famille après tout, puis nous finissons de manger tranquillement. Nous vaquons ensuite à nos occupations jusqu'à midi moins le quart où nous descendons sur ordre de Rachelle, oui, elle a repris son rôle de maîtresse de maison, en même temps, bien que Narcissa est très gentille quoique légèrement froide, elle n'est plus une Malfoy et Lucius ne l'a jamais considérée comme telle, donc c'est normal que ça soit Rachelle qui reprend les rênes et de la maison et de la famille.

Quand l'horloge sonne midi, mon stresse se remet au niveau maximum, j'ai les mains moites, je tremble, j'ai peur tout simplement, peur de me faire rejeter par l'homme que j'aime, mon mari, mon véritable mari, pas cette garce de Molly, elle n'a jamais été ma femme d'ailleurs, juste un faux papier d'officialisation de mariage.

Bref, je vois donc arriver, d'abord Lily, Rachelle et elle se sautent dans les bras, contentes de se revoir.

Vient ensuite Cédric, je suis content qu'il soit en vie, quand Amos va apprendre que son fils est vivant, il va être fou de joie, lui qui était tellement désespéré et tellement triste suite à la « mort » de son fils, je m'en veux de ne pas pouvoir lui dire la vérité concernant son fils maintenant mais je sais que c'est pour la bonne cause et que de toute façon, il le retrouvera bientôt.

Je vois donc ensuite James, il vient me serrer dans ses bras, j'étais assez proche de lui avant qu'il se fasse kidnapper par Albus, j'espère que l'on retrouvera cette même complicité, en tous cas je l'espère. Il va ensuite serrer Lucius dans ses bras, on peut dire tout ce qu'on veut sur Lucius et James mais personne ne pourra jamais contester leur amitié enfin pas quand ils sont « normaux » comme maintenant, pas de sortilège, pas de kidnapping, juste du bonheur, il va finir par enlacer Rachelle, ces deux là sont meilleurs amis, un peu comme James et Sirius, ils sont très proches et sont très tactiles entre eux, cela, Lucius l'a très bien compris et c'est pour ça qu'il ne fait pas de crise de jalousie quand par exemple, James met sa tête sur la poitrine de Rachelle, où qu'il s'endort sur elle.

Oui parce que Lucius est très jaloux, je me souviens que, avant que je sois sous l'effet de la potion de soumission, Lucius foudroyait chaque homme ou femme même qui regardait où s'approchait d'un peu trop près de Rachelle, ça menait parfois à de grandes crises de rire dans notre groupe, assez particulier on doit le dire.

Je vois enfin celui que j'attends depuis ma libération de la potion, j'ai nommé Regulus Black. Lui, va serrer la main à tout le monde, pour les hommes, fait un baise-main à Narcissa et serre fortement, en laissant couler quelques larmes, sa sœur, Rachelle, il vient ensuite vers moi, je ne pourrais pas décrire mes émotions : de la joie ? De l'appréhension ? De la peur ? Je n'en sais rien.

Mon cerveau est en mode « hors service », je le vois juste lui, l'homme que j'aime s'avancer vers moi, me caresser la joue, moi laissant couler quelques larmes puis, il me prononce un faible « mon amour » en m'essuyant mes premières larmes mais à ces petits mots qu'il prononce, j'éclate en sanglots et me réfugie dans ses bras qu'il referme sur moi. Il me serre fort mais c'est ce que je veux, un moyen de me dire qu'il est vraiment là, qu'il ne m'abandonnera plus jamais, qu'il m'aime quoique j'ai pu faire, même si ce n'était pas de mon plein gré.

Après ce moment « câlin », je me retourne un peu honteusement vers là où se trouve les autres, je me rend compte que j'étais en train de pleurer comme un bébé devant tout le monde, là honte ! Mais en me retournant je ne vis personne, je fronce les sourcils puis me retourne vers Regulus. Lui était là, à me sourire avec des yeux remplis d'amour pour moi comme il en a toujours été d'ailleurs. Il me prend par les hanches et me conduit dans une chambre, ma chambre. Je le regarde avec interrogation et il me répond que Lucius lui a dit où se trouvait ma chambre pendant mon moment « pleurnicherie ».

Il me fait asseoir sur le lit puis lui se met de l'autre côté, il s'allonge et je le laisse m'allonger sur lui. Il marque un temps de pose puis entreprend de me raconter toutes ses années de cauchemars dans les cachots de Poudlard, tout le temps qu'il a pensé à moi, j'en finis, à la fin de son histoire, à pleurer, encore. Cela va devenir une habitude chez moi !

Reg, car c'est comme ça que je le surnomme, me réconforte et me dit que maintenant tout va bien se passer et que nous allons pouvoir, enfin, être une vrai famille et pourquoi pas l'agrandir me dit-il avec un petit scintillement dans les yeux que j'interprète comme du bonheur, du souhait, du souhait d'avoir une très grande famille.

Reg et moi avons toujours voulu une grande famille, seul la plus part du temps dans notre enfance, moi parce que je n'ai pas de frère et sœur et lui car il n'a jamais été réellement proche de son frère, de par sa famille et de par sa maison en étant à Serpentard et son frère à Griffondor, et en ayant les relations très compliquées entre les deux maisons, les deux frères Black n'ont jamais pu être très proches.

Nous nous endormons, après avoir fêté correctement le retour de Rég jusqu'au petit lendemain, où nous nous levons vers huit heure et demi, nous nous douchons ensemble où nous nous sommes montrés tout l'amour que l'on se portait, nous nous habillons ensuite puis nous allons rejoindre tout le monde dans la salle à manger familiale, nous étions les derniers arrivés, tout le monde avait commencé à manger, ce que nous avons fait après les avoir rejoins en gardant le même silence agréable, sûrement dû au réveil.

À la fin du petit déjeuner, nous allons tous dans un petit salon et commençons à débattre sur des sujets stupides, tels que : qui gagnera la coupe du monde de Quidditch ou qu'allons nous porter pour le bal du Ministère, nous avons en effet reçu les invitations dans la soirée, enfin, c'est Lucius qui les a reçues pour nous et nous en a fait la distribution dans le salon. Quand je dis pour nous, c'est pour : Lucius, Rachelle, Harry, Drago, Narcissa et moi. Les autres sont, encore, considérés comme morts.

Et à des sujets plus importants comme : comment allons-nous faire pour ramener Sirius ou comment allons-nous enlever Dumbledore de son piédestal. Tant de questions pour si peu de réponses.

Quoique pour Sirius, nous avons une piste, Lucius a un ami qui travaille comme Langue-de-plomb au Ministère, malgré le secret, celui-ci à révélé à Lucius qu'il avait bel et bien un moyen de ramener quelqu'un de l'Arche présent au Ministère.

Apparemment, il faudrait un nombre de personnes précis qui ont du sang de la personne enfermée, donc Black pour nous, qui font un rituel magique autour de l'Arche. À priori, cela semble simple, seulement, le Langue-de-plomb nous a bien dis de prendre des personnes avec des capacités magiques fortes et avec le plus de rapprochements possibles, niveau génétique, de la personne que nous voulons faire sortir.

En clair, pour le rituel, il nous faut vingt et une personnes de sang proche des Black et avec une capacité magique suffisante. Nous savons déjà que Regulus, Rachelle, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Neville, Hermione, Drago et Harry vont le faire, ils sont puissants et sont tous des Black ou des descendants de Black. Plus que treize personnes à trouver.

Seulement, au moment où nous réfléchissons tous, Rachelle dit que finalement on aura plus besoin que de douze personnes. Tout le monde, surtout Lucius, l'a regardée avec interrogation, et là, j'ai pas compris, Bellatrix, qui je crois à compris, lui sauta dans les bras en lui répétant des « J'y crois pas, toi aussi » et Rachelle lui répond des « Hein ? Toi aussi ? ». Seulement personne d'autre qu'elles avaient compris, voyant cela, Rachelle s'avance vers son mari et s'assoit sur celui-ci et lui dit « Chéri, il se pourrait fortement que tu sois papa une nouvelle fois. ».

À cette phrase on a tous sauté de joie et sur Rachelle, sauf Lucius qui est bouche bée et Rodolphus, dans le même état que son ami, se rendant compte que Bellatrix l'est aussi. En voyant Rodolphus comme Lucius, on se rappelle à notre tour que Bellatrix est enceinte aussi, nous lui sautons dessus comme fait précédemment avec Rachelle.

Pour en revenir au rituel, il ne nous manque donc pas treize personnes à trouver mais onze, ça raccourci notre liste mais pas encore assez à mon goût.

Notre moment de joie s'est stoppé au moment où nous avons entendu la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentir, qui cela pouvait bien être ? Piwie est allée ouvrir, nous avons donc vu rentrer Bill. Bill ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Il doit être en France avec Fleur en ce moment normalement.

Je me lève assez rapidement pour aller à sa rencontre mais je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire quelque chose qu'il se met à pleurer dans mes bras et à me révéler que Fleur est du côté de Dumbledore depuis le début et qu'elle n'était avec lui que pour le « garder en laisse ». À ces mots, je me sentis rougir de colère, comment cette petite garce avait-t-elle osé faire ça à mon fils, elle allait payer, foi d'Arthur Weasley Black.

Regulus vient nous rejoindre et dit à l'oreille de notre premier fils qu'il allait le venger, que c'était une promesse. Bill se relève au moment même où il entend la voix de son père, qu'il n'a jamais vu d'ailleurs, où plutôt dont il ne se souvient plus. Il le regarde un court instant, le détaillant de haut en bas puis prononce faiblement : « Père » en pleurant et il le prend dans ses bras.

Je vois Regulus serrer fortement notre fils, il lui avait manqué, il m'en a fait la confidence hier soir, que ce qu'il voulait le plus, à part me retrouver, c'était de retrouver ses enfants et de les serrer fort dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais les lâcher, chose faîtes, avec Bill tout du moins, mais bon, les autres enfants ne devraient pas être bien compliqués non plus.

Xx***Xx


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : Retrouvailles

PDV Severus

Hier, Régulus, Lily, Cédric et James sont rentrés au manoir des Malfoy.

Je n'ai pas pu être présent, Seth était malade et donc cloué au lit et pour moi, il était hors de question de laisser mon fils seul.

Et, j'avoue, je n'avais pas envie de revoir James, d'ailleurs, il faut que j'avoue que c'est de lui que me vient le cheveux que j'ai mis dans la potion qui a fait de Dudley, Seth Snape et Potter, enfin ça, il faudrait que James le sache, et je ne pense pas lui dire, de toute façon, que va-t-il faire, il ne m'aime pas, tout du moins, dans le cas contraire, il ne me l'a jamais montré, et je doute qu'il veuille avoir un enfant avec moi, bref, tout ça pour dire que je ne suis pas allé accueillir les revenant hier.

Ce matin, je suis allé voir comment mon fils se portait, résultat, il va beaucoup mieux et il est de nouveau opérationnel pour reprendre ses cours, mais à sa plus grande joie, je lui ai laissé la journée de libre, il passe donc la journée à lire des romans, il s'est découvert une vraie passion pour ça, quand à moi, j'ai passé ma journée à faire des potions ou à lire des livres parlant de celles-ci, pas franchement original me concernant.

Là, où s'est devenu « intéressant », c'était vers dix-sept heure, quelqu'un cogna à la porte, je me suis empressé d'aller ouvrir, personne ne savait que je vivais ici à part mes amis et je n'attendais aucune visite, mes amis me préviennent tout le temps quand ils viennent, histoire que je ne leur lance pas de mauvais sorts à leur arrivée.

Donc, j'ouvris la porte et vu l'impensable, James Potter devant ma porte, il était habillé d'un simple polo rouge, d'un pantalon blanc, et était, je l'avoue, très sexy avec ses cheveux décoiffés, ressemblant beaucoup à ceux de Seth. Quelle galère ! Que voulait-t-il ?

Je lui ai donc demandé la raison de sa présence, ce à quoi il m'a répondu très vite, qu'il m'aimait et qu'il voulait rattraper le temps que l'on aurait dû passer ensemble si Dumbledore n'avait jamais existé.

Dans le fond, j'étais très content, l'homme que j'aime, m'aime en retour, dans la réalité, je n'ai pas du tout eu cette réaction, je lui ai juste répondu : « Qu'est-ce que cela peut me faire ? Je ne t'aime pas James et je ne t'ai jamais aimé. ».

Je m'en suis voulu de lui dire ça mais j'avais peur d'avoir mal, comme dans le passé, où il me martyrisait et m'humiliait.

Je m'en suis encore plus voulu en voyant de la tristesse dans ses yeux, j'ai donc voulu refermer la porte mais James l'a bloquée avec son pied, la flamme du courage spéciale Griffondor est revenue dans ses yeux, et au moment où j'ai pensé ça, il a ouvert la porte brusquement et s'est jeté sur moi pour m'embrasser.

Surpris, je ne lui ai pas répondu mais ça n'a pas d'importance puisqu'il s'est décroché de ma bouche et m'a dit : Alors ça ne te fais rien ça ?

Pris d'un élan, je me suis précipité vers sa bouche et l'ai embrassé.

La pensée que je vais souffrir me parvient mais je me dis que c'est un risque à prendre et que je n'ai pas envie de passer une minute sans lui et Seth a besoin d'un deuxième parent. Alors je me suis laissé à ce moment, très délicieux d'ailleurs.

Après quelques minutes et un manquement d'air conséquent, nous décollons nos bouches.

James me regarde avec un sourire victorieux, l'air de dire, je te l'avais bien dit que tu tomberais dans mes bras.

James reprend ensuite mes lèvres, et me dirige tout doucement vers le canapé où il m'allonge. Nous nous embrassons tendrement tout en enlevant nos tee-shirt respectifs.

Au moment où James voulait enlever mon pantalon. Une voie retentit : Papa, dit celle-ci. Seth !

James se relève légèrement et regarde Seth, quand il le voit, il a un bug, sûrement dû à la ressemblance entre l'enfant et lui-même.

Il me regarde et je comprends qu'il souhaite des explications, je demande donc à Seth d'aller dans sa chambre en lui promettant des explications plus tard.

À mon soulagement, il partit rapidement sans rien demander. James et moi remettons nos tee-shirt et nous nous rasseyons convenablement dans le sofa.

J'explique ensuite à James qui Seth était avant, pourquoi il a voulu changer d'apparence et comment j'ai fait pour changer son corps.

Je lui ai donc expliqué que j'avais besoin de deux cheveux pour les deux parents que devait avoir Seth.

J'avais un de ses cheveux, c'est peut-être stupide mais j'ai toujours aimé James et j'ai gardé des objets de lui, photos, écharpes, vêtements et des cheveux. Je n'avais que les siens en réserve et je ne voulais pas n'importe qui pour être le deuxième père de mon enfant.

Et j'avoue que j'ai toujours souhaité avoir un enfant avec James, alors quand Seth a souhaité changer d'apparence, j'ai pris ça comme une opportunité et j'ai fait de James le deuxième père de Seth.

Je finis par lui dire : Voilà comment Dudley Dursley et devenu Seth Snape mais à ma plus grande surprise, il m'a dit : Seth Snape Potter.

J'ai alors compris qu'il acceptait Seth comme son fils et qu'il allait être un père pour lui. James le confirmera en disant : Bein oui, c'est mon fils et je suis son père donc c'est normal qu'il porte mon nom aussi. Je suis tellement content, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, j'ai un fils avec l'homme que j'aime !

Au moment où James a dit cela, Seth est apparu. Avec les sourcils froncés, il demande : Je peux avoir des explications maintenant ?

Je réfléchis quelques minutes à comment lui avouer que l'homme qui est présent est son deuxième père.

Je choisis finalement la simplicité et lui dis juste : L'homme que tu vois là, James Potter, est ton deuxième père, enfin pour ce qui est de Seth Snape, d'ailleurs, maintenant et si tu le veux, seulement si tu le veux, tu t'appelleras Seth Snape Potter.

Seth réfléchit pendant un moment puis s'approche lentement de James et dit simplement avec une pointe d'interrogation : Père ?! Ce à quoi James va répondre : Oui mon fils.

À ces mots, Seth va se blottir dans les bras de James en répétant continuellement : Père. James va serrer son fils dans ses bras et va ensuite m'en tendre un pour que je me blottisse à mon tour entre celui-ci, ce que je fis naturellement.

Après un petit moment de calme, Seth demande à James s'il compte rester avec nous à la maison.

James me regarde, me faisant passer à travers son regard une question, celle qui va déterminer si oui ou non il fera parti de nos vies, j'ai déjà pris ma décision, c'est donc tout naturellement que je répondis moi-même à la question de Seth mais surtout que je répondis positivement, à la plus grande joie de mes deux hommes.

Seth se lève et dit : C'est cool, j'ai mes deux papas maintenant. James va rajouter : Oui, et nous n'allons plus jamais t'abandonner, nous serons ensemble pour toujours, en famille et qui sait peut-être que tu auras bientôt un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Il rajouta ses mots avec un sourire malicieux.

Seth, lui, rajouta : Moi, je ne serai pas contre !

Moi non plus je ne serai pas contre, ce que je fis bien comprendre, sous les regards surpris des deux autres garçons.

James dit alors : Et bien, puisque tout le monde est d'accord, ce soir au boulot Sev !

Cette phrase me fit légèrement rougir, bien que je ne l'avouerai jamais à voix haute, et fit beaucoup rire Seth.

Quelques semaines sont passées depuis que James a frappé à ma porte, tout se passe bien à la maison, nous avons pris nos marques, nos habitudes, par exemple le soir, nous avons pris l'habitude de nous blottir tous les trois dans le sofa, blottis les uns contre les autres à lire jusqu'à ce que nous allons nous coucher.

Mais aujourd'hui, ça va être différent, je dois annoncer quelque chose de très important à mes hommes.

Je les ai donc réunis dans le salon, ils sont assis dans le sofa et moi je me suis assis en face, sur un fauteuil. Ils me regardent les yeux remplis d'interrogation.

Interrogation que je vais bannir en disant cette simple phrase : Je suis enceinte, ça sera une petite fille.

Je leur ai dis ça avec la boule au ventre, j'avais tellement peur, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je savais qu'ils le voulaient ce bébé mais j'avais tellement peur que finalement, ils n'en voulaient plus ou d'autres raisons plus stupides les unes que les autres.

Je n'avais pas à m'en faire vu que, comme je le savais, ils ont très bien réagis, ils ont été tellement heureux qu'ils m'ont sautés dans les bras, en faisant attention à mon ventre bien évidemment.

James me dit à quel point il est heureux et qu'il n'aurait jamais pu espérer meilleure vie que celle-ci.

Je casse peut-être l'ambiance en disant cela mais je lui ai rappelé que nous serions bien plus heureux quand Dumbledore sera vaincu, toutes ses machinations envolées et toutes les personnes à qui il a fait du mal seront de retour.

James me répond en me disant : Oui, d'ailleurs à ce propos, nous avons trouvé, Lucius a trouvé, un rituel qui permettrait de faire revenir Sirius de l'Arche. Seulement, il faut, pour que le rituel fonctionne, vingt et une personnes de sang Black, ou avec du sang Black qui ne remonte qu'à une ou deux générations.

Je lui fais donc remarquer, après lui avoir dit : "Et moi qui pensais m'être débarrassé du cabot une fois pour toute.", que lui a du sang Black qui ne remonte qu'à deux générations, en effet, la grand-mère paternelle de James est une Black, Dorea Black Potter.

Donc lui, Seth et le bébé peuvent faire partis du rituel, chose que James et Seth ont accepté.

La liste est donc passée de onze personnes à trouver, à huit.

Xx***Xx


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : Retrouvaille avec ses enfants et amour naissant

PDV Régulus :

Je me réveille vers neuf heure, je regarde un bon moment Arthur qui se trouve être couché sur mon torse avec ses mains contre celui-ci, un peu comme un enfant blotti contre son père, mes bras sont, quant à eux, autour de sa taille, si quelqu'un rentre dans la chambre, il me verrait regarder tendrement Arthur et vu celui-ci blotti contre moi avec un doux sourire.

Vers neuf heure et demi, Arthur se réveille, nous nous câlinons et plus, pendant encore une petite demi heure, nous allons ensuite nous doucher ensemble, nous nous habillons puis nous descendons dans la salle à manger pour déjeuner.

Nous y retrouvons, et bien nous y retrouvons tout le monde, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan qui se câline avec, à ma plus grande surprise, Narcissa, il y a ensuite tout naturellement Rachelle assise sur Lucius et visiblement en train d'embrasser celui-ci.

Enfin, il y a Harry et Cédric en train, eux aussi de s'embrasser sous l'œil amusé de Lily et puis il y a Bill, qui vient visiblement de se lever, je crois qu'il tient de nous, ses parents, pour ça.

Arthur et moi disons bonjour à toutes les personnes présentent et enlaçons notre fils quelques minutes, qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait manqué, j'espère revoir mes autres fils très prochainement, ils me manquent et j'aimerai voir à quoi ils ressemblent maintenant, avec toutes ses années qui sont passées, j'aimerai voir comment ils ont grandi, comment ils pensent, comment ils se sentent par rapport au fait qu'ils n'ont pas un père et une mère mais deux pères. J'aimerai tout simplement les voir et les connaître.

Bref, mon mari et moi nous installons à table et déjeunons, en même temps que nous mangeons, un hibou entre par une fenêtre, il dépose la lettre qu'il a dans la main d'Arthur à qui je lance un regard, demandant silencieusement s'il attendait une lettre, il me répond négativement en secouant la tête.

Il ouvre ensuite la lettre, après que je me suis posé derrière lui les deux mains sur sa chaise, penché au dessus de son épaule prêt à lire cette fameuse lettre.

La lettre vient de notre deuxième fils, Charlie, il nous annonce que lui et ses frères viennent vers quatorze heures au Manoir pour passer la journée avec nous, leurs parents.

Pendant quelques secondes nous sommes restés choqués puis un sourire doux a soudainement prit place sur nos lèvres, surtout sur les miennes, j'allais enfin revoir mes enfants, après tout ce temps, c'est un vrai bonheur, la seule chose qui me chiffonne c'est que je ne souhaite pas « rencontrer » si je puis dire, mes enfants au Malfoy Manor, je veux les rencontrer dans le Black Manor, ma maison, celle de l'héritier Black normalement mais Sirius s'est installé chez James Potter à l'époque, d'ailleurs j'ai appris que celui-ci a retrouvé Severus et que ça fonctionne bien entre eux, j'en suis très content.

En plus James, Seth et le nouveau bébé vont faire partis du rituel pour sortir mon frère du voile de l'Arche ce dont je suis très heureux.

Après sa fuite quand il a eu seize ans chez James, puis quand il a ensuite acheté un appartement dans le Londres sorcier du coup, j'ai fait du Black Manor, notre maison à Arthur, nos cinq enfants et moi.

Bref, je voudrais rencontrer une nouvelle fois, car oui mes cinq enfants sont nés dans le Black Manor, dans notre chambre à Arthur et à moi, mes enfants dans notre maison familiale, c'est pourquoi je propose à Arthur de retourner au manoir familial pour rencontrer nos enfants mais aussi pour, désormais, y vivre pour le reste de notre vie.

Je veux qu'Arthur retrouve un foyer confortable, riche si vous préférez, je veux le meilleur pour mon mari et mes enfants, tant sur le plan matériel que sur le plan familial.

Arthur accepte immédiatement, il est autant pressé que moi de retourner dans notre cocon familial.

Nous prévenons donc Rachelle et Lucius que nous allons retourner chez nous, que nous allons, d'ailleurs, tout de suite transporter les affaires d'Arthur et de William (Bill), c'est Lucius qui m'a prêté des vêtements depuis que je suis arrivé, c'est-à-dire depuis mi-mars et là, nous sommes début avril, d'ailleurs, il nous faut encore trouver huit personnes en moins de trois semaines, nous avons décidé de faire le rituel la deuxième semaine des vacances d'avril, en clair, la dernière semaine d'avril, on ne sait pas pourquoi mais c'est la période où il y a moins de monde au Ministère, c'est d'ailleurs Lucius qui va nous faire entrer au moment propice.

En y repensant, je me dis que mes fils peuvent participer au rituel, après tout, ils ont mon sang, du sang Black, ça nous ferait cinq personnes de plus, en plus.

Nous passerons donc de huit personnes à trouver, à trois, nous nous rapprochons de notre but, j'en suis très heureux, j'allais bientôt revoir mon frère, pouvoir me réconcilier avec lui.

Nous avions eu une dispute avant ma présumée « mort », nous nous sommes disputés sur le fait que moi, j'accepte d'avoir ma partie sombre venant des Black, lui ne voulait pas l'accepter, il ne voulait accepter le fait que pour lui c'était facile d'utiliser la magie dîtes « noire », il ne voulait pas accepter non plus le fait qu'il est un Black et que donc il a une histoire sombre, remplie de moments sombres.

Il a, au lieu de ça, renié sa famille, son nom et sa vie, le problème n'était pas qu'il soit allé à Gryffondor, non, le problème, c'est qu'il nous oubliait, nos parents, moi, il nous oubliait tout simplement, et mes parents et moi n'avons jamais pu l'accepter, ni le comprendre d'ailleurs.

Bref, Lucius nous aide à porter nos affaires au manoir puis nous laisse en nous disant qu'on sera toujours les bienvenus chez lui.

En y repensant, je n'ai jamais parlé de mon amitié avec Lucius, mais c'est un de mes meilleurs amis avec Severus, ils m'ont soutenu dans les moments les plus importants de ma vie, à ma rencontre avec Arthur, mon entrée à Serpentard, mon aversion pour la magie noire, mon retour du côté du « bien », mon mariage, les naissances de mes fils, tout ce qui a fait de moi, ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

D'ailleurs en parlant des débuts d'Arthur et moi, nous avons simplement été invités au Potter Manor un jour, nous avions déjà fini nos études à Poudlard, c'est Lily qui m'avait invité, pour soit disant « renouer les liens avec mon frère », celui-ci n'a pas été très content de me voir en passant, Arthur avait été invité par James, c'était une soirée entre garçons, nous avons beaucoup bu, Arthur et moi avions fini par coucher ensemble et quelques semaines après cette soirée, Arthur est venu me voir en me disant qu'il est tombé enceinte, nous savions tous les deux ce que cela voulait dire.

En effet, pour qu'un homme tombe enceinte, il faut que le porteur et l'autre père soient amoureux l'un de l'autre, nous nous sommes ensuite très rapidement mariés et nous avons eu William surnommé Bill, personnellement, j'ai toujours préféré son prénom que son surnom.

Enfin bon, avec Arthur nous installons nos affaires et je demande à Kreatur, que j'ai appelé, de nous faire à manger, William demande s'il peut faire de la purée avec du steak haché, ce que Kreatur, bien trop content de me revoir, fait immédiatement.

Après manger, nous allons tous dans la bibliothèque où nous prenons un livre chacun, en attendant l'arrivée des autres garçons.

À quatorze heures, nous entendons sonner, nous voyons ensuite, quelques minutes après, arriver Charlie, Percy, Fred puis George, ils s'assoient avec nous, on se regarde avec gênance pendant ce qui me paraît, un long moment et quand Arthur a voulu se lancer dans une conversation, une chouette est apparue avec une lettre destinée cette fois-ci à William, il la lit et nous annonce qu'il doit partir, le Lord Augustus Nott a besoin de lui, les cachots du Nott Manor sont infestés de sortilèges compliqués et en qualité de meilleur briseur de sorts de Gringotts, il a demandé que ce soit William qui lui vienne en aide.

Nous, pendant ce temps, nous apprenons à nous connaître, à connaître le passé, les passions, les goûts des autres.

Nous continuons jusqu'au soupé, après le repas, nous parlons encore un peu puis nous allons nous coucher, après nous être tous tendrement enlacés, j'aime vraiment prendre mes fils dans mes bras, c'est peut être bizarre à dire mais je suis quelqu'un de très « câlin » et de très protecteur.

PDV William (Bill) :

Au cours du repas de famille, j'ai du partir en trombe. Le Lord Nott a besoin de moi pour enlever les protections faites de magie noire sur les douves de son manoir.

Quand je suis arrivé, je lui ai demandé pour quoi il m'a choisi moi, aucun aristocrate n'aime les Weasley normalement alors pourquoi m'a-t-il choisi ? Il m'a répondu simplement que je suis le meilleur et que ses protections sont vraiment de la grande magie noire.

Ce qui m'a vraiment choqué quand il m'a dit ça, c'est le fait qu'il me l'a dit en s'approchant de moi et il m'a soufflé les derniers mots dans mon oreille et que j'ai cru, oui j'ai cru, je suis sûr que j'ai dû me tromper, apercevoir une lueur de désir dans ses magnifiques yeux noirs. J'ai vraiment pensé ça ?!

J'ai vraiment dû me tromper, et puis même si c'était le cas, je ne souhaite pas être sa putain, je ne veux pas de "je couche avec toi un soir et le lendemain tu dégages et je ne te revois plus", j'ai déjà donné pour ça, en plus avec Fleur qui s'est bien foutue de ma tête, la vie n'a pas été très joyeuse pour moi et pour l'instant, enfin c'est ce que j'espère.

Bref, suite à ce petit quoique, il m'a emmené jusqu'à ses douves situées dans le sous-sol du Nott Manor, d'ailleurs ses douves ressemblent à des cachots, des horribles et sombres cachots, ils sont limite en décomposition et l'odeur..., on dirait une odeur de...sang, de sang en décomposition, c'est une odeur insupportable, j'ai failli en vomir d'ailleurs.

Bref, je me suis mis à la tâche, j'en ai eu pour cinq heures mais le plus troublant c'est que toutes les demi heures, le Lord venait me voir me "donner" à manger ou à boire, enfin il en profitait plus pour m'effleurer les fesses, oui les fesses, la joue et les lèvres.

À chaque fois, je me reculais mais une demi heure plus tard, il revenait à la tâche, il n'abandonnait pas, il le faisait avec plus de passion mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que mon corps réagit, il frissonne, et moi j'en aurai presque gémis, heureusement que j'avais la bouche fermée sinon des gémissements seraient sortis de ma bouche, et je ne veux pas qu'il pense que j'aime ce qu'il me fait, bien que mon corps me trahit.

Une fois que j'ai fini, je suis remonté dans le salon pour prévenir le maître des lieux que j'ai terminé mon travail.

Une fois que je l'ai prévenu, il m'a raccompagné jusqu'à la porte et alors que je passais le porche, il m'a attrapé le bras, m'a retourné, m'a embrassé passionnément, me laissant choqué et...déçu en quelque sorte, que le moment se soit fini si vite, il m'a dernièrement soufflé qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec moi et qu'il allait tout faire pour m'avoir.

Je ne lui ai pas répondu et j'ai transplané chez moi, au Black Manor, déboussolé.

PDV ?

J'espère qu'elle va accepter de nous aider. Après tout, elle l'aime aussi.

Enfin, espérons ! dis-je en fermant la lettre et en l'accrochant sur l'une des pattes de ma chouette.

Xx***Xx


	18. Chapter 18

Attention ! Ce chapitre contient des scènes violentes et choquantes.

Chapitre 18 : Le Bal et le retour du futur Lord Lestrange

PDV Externe :

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le dimanche de la troisième semaine d'avril, c'est aussi aujourd'hui qu'il y a le Bal au Ministère.

La journée est passée très vite pour les personnes devant aller au Bal le soir à vingt heure, c'est-à-dire pour Lucius, Rachelle, Harry, Drago, Narcissa, et Arthur.

(Rachelle ayant été invitée car le monde magique a su qu'elle est la véritable "Madame Malfoy" après que quelqu'un ait découvert dans les registres du Ministère le véritable contrat de mariage de Lucius et Rachelle. Cette personne a vendu l'information à la Gazette du Sorcier qui s'est fait un plaisir de publier l'information)

Les autres, étant considérés comme soit morts soit criminels ou soit indisponibles, ne peuvent pas y aller.

Vers dix-huit heure, les invités au Bal, qui se tiendra au Ministère, commencent à se préparer. Ils finissent vers dix-heure quarante-cinq.

Lucius est habillé d'un costume gris foncé accordé à ses yeux et d'une cape noire. Rachelle est vêtue d'une robe longue, munie d'une petite traîne, bleue nuit avec un corset muni de perles grises foncées, de talons noirs et d'une cape noire comme son mari. Harry est habillé d'un costume gris clair et d'une cape noire tout comme Drago. Narcissa est vêtue d'une robe longue verte émeraude munie d'un corset, d'une cape noire et de talons argentés. Et Arthur est habillé d'un costume noir simple avec une cape noire.

Ils ont pris la cheminette pour se rendre au Ministère, ils ont atterri dans une salle adjacente à celle prévue pour le Bal, ils se sont ensuite rendus dans celle du Bal après avoir donné leur cape à un elfe de maison.

Nos six convives ont eu la mauvaise surprise de voir, en entant dans la salle, Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Maugrey et Molly, Ronald et Ginnevra Prewett. Ceux-ci étaient prêt du buffet où Ronald se gavait comme un..., comme un chien en manque de nourriture depuis des mois. Les autres discutaient entre eux mais se sont retournés à l'entrée de nos six invités, ils leur ont lancés un regard méchant sauf à Harry à qui ils ont donné un regard plein de mièvreries. Harry en a d'ailleurs levé les yeux au ciel. Les autres ont ignoré les regards.

Nos six invités sont par la suite allés saluer tous les personnes présentes dans la salle, en commençant par le Ministre, qui leur a fait plein de compliments qu'il ne pense pas du tout d'ailleurs, s'il peut obtenir les faveurs de deux Lords et surtout de Lucius, il ne manquerait pas cette occasion.

Après ce moment d'hypocrisie totale, les six invités continuent leur tournée en évitant bien évidemment le groupe des "horribles" comme aime dire Harry.

Pour le repas, c'est une sorte d'apéro dînatoire, on ne mange pas à table, il y a des chaises par contre et des buffets posés autour de la salle.

À un moment, Harry avait envie d'aller aux toilettes, Drago a tenu à l'accompagner au cas où quelqu'un essayerait de le kidnapper ou autre.

Ils vont donc jusqu'au toilettes, Harry fait son affaire et en revenant, ils passent devant la bibliothèque et entendent des trucs pas très catholiques comme "Humm, plus fort, plus vite...". Curieux comme ils sont, ils regardent qui est dans la pièce, ils y découvrent Dumbledore, Ginny et Ronald et dans des positions très spéciales.

Ginnevra est assise sur un tabouret, elle n'a que son soutien-gorge et encore, un de ses seins et au dessus de celui-ci. Albus, nu, est derrière elle et a visiblement son engin entre les fesses de la jeune fille et Ronald, nu aussi, est lui devant Ginny et a son engin, lui, dans le sexe de sa sœur.

Les deux garçons sont en train de labourer, et les fesses et le sexe de Ginnevra, et ils font ça avec beaucoup de vigueur, tellement de vigueur que Ginny sautille à chaque coup de rein que lui donne un des garçons, autrement dit, elle sautille à chaque instant.

Les garçons ne vont pas rester choqués à cela car quelques minutes après, la deuxième porte se trouvant dans le fond de la bibliothèque, au contraire des garçons qui sont au devant de la salle, s'ouvre. Elle laisse passer Molly et Alastor. Alastor est en train de dénuder complètement Molly et s'enlève son pantalon et son boxer.

Les deux adultes rejoignent les personnes en plein ébat. Alastor attrape les fesses de Ronald et s'y enfonce sous les cris de soulagements et de plaisirs de Ron. Harry pense à ce moment là que son ex-ami devait être habitué à ce "traitement". Alastor laboure les fesses de Ron fortement donnant un rythme plus endiablé à celui qu'avait pris Ronald avec Ginny.

Molly, quant à elle, place ses tétons devant la bouche de sa fille en lui ordonnant de les lécher, ce que sa fille fera avec beaucoup de plaisir vu son petit sourire coquin.

Albus, Ron, Alastor et Ginny finirent par jouillir. Harry et Drago pensèrent que c'était fini et donc qu'ils pourraient enfin partir, car en se penchant pour voir ce qu'il se passait dans la salle, les garçons sont restés bloqués dans un entrebâillement, le seul moyen de sortir pour eux serait d'ouvrir la porte mais du coup les personnes dans la bibliothèque les verraient et ils passeraient sans aucun doute un sale quart d'heure, donc ils pensaient sortir mais non les "horribles" n'en avaient pas fini.

Les garçons se retirèrent de là où ils s'étaient "implantés" avec leur engin et Molly a retiré ses seins de la bouche de sa fille.

Alastor, Molly, Ron et Ginny se mettent ensuite à genoux devant Dumbledore la tête penchée vers le bas, les mains croisées sur leurs genoux. Alastor et Ginny se sont déshabillés entièrement quelques secondes avant.

Albus, visiblement en colère, leur reproche de pas avoir retenu Harry, que leurs manigances étaient en train d'être révélés et d'autres choses qui, en fait, étaient de sa propre faute, mais bon les personnes à genoux ne réagissent pas et restent dans la position où ils sont.

Dumbledore sort sa baguette, les visages se crispent, il dit aux personnes qu'il a en face de lui, de s'allonger tout en restant sur les genoux, tête contre le sol. Il passe derrière ses "soumis", comme les appelle maintenant Drago, il fait des allés retours et tout d'un coup, une montée de colère le prend et il enfonce sa baguette entre les fesses d'Alastor qui, lui, hurle de douleur.

Il n'a sûrement jamais été défloré de ce côté là, Dumbledore ne se soucie pas de ses cris, Harry en conclut donc qu'il devait y avoir un sort de silence sur la bibliothèque donc personne ne les entend dehors.

Albus a regardé attentivement la réaction d'Alastor et une fois qu'il a fini de hurler, Dumbledore lui a demandé s'il a déjà été défloré de ce côté là, et comme Harry l'avait pensé, la réponse est non.

Albus dit alors à Alastor "Je pense que ton fils peut te faire ta première expérience n'est-ce pas Ron ?", Ronald tremblant acquise, Albus lui dit donc d'approcher et de se placer devant son père pour commencer, il dit à Alastor d'ouvrir la bouche et de bien s'appliquer à mouiller le membre de son fils car ça serait le seul lubrifiant qu'il aurait. Alastor, un peu en panique, obéit. Ron y prend plaisir d'ailleurs.

Ron se met ensuite derrière son père prêt à y aller tout doucement, voyant ce point, Albus lui dit d'y aller d'une poussée, Ron a un peu peur pour son père, tout comme celui-ci est terrifié.

Albus se place juste devant Alastor et lui dit "Tu vois mon vieil ami, voilà ce qui arrive quand on me désobéit, tu n'as pas réussi à évincer Malfoy Père alors voilà ta punition et je veux que tu ressentes tout, que tu hurles comme moi j'ai hurlé.".

À ces mots, Albus a fait signe à Ronald d'y aller, comme son dominant lui a dit, Ron y va franco et déchire l'intérieur du postérieur de son père, celui-ci hurle, pleure, crie. Albus dit à Ron de continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse.

Alors Ron s'y met, au bout d'un moment se ne sont plus que les gémissements de plaisir de Ron qu'on entend mais aussi ceux d'Alastor. Albus se met devant celui-ci et lui demande si cela fait du bien maintenant, Alastor lui répond positivement alors Dumbledore lui pose un sort qui l'empêchera de jouir tant qu'il l'aura décidé.

Quand Ron finit par jouir, Alastor est en pleur, son érection lui fait mal, il veut jouir, Albus lui dit d'attendre quelques secondes, il dit à Ginnevra de se placer devant son père, de placer sa tête et sa poitrine juste devant l'érection de son géniteur pour que celui-ci jouisse sur elle.

Albus finit par enlever le sort et Alastor lâche tout son liquide blanc sur la tête et la poitrine de sa fille en se léchant les lèvres, sa fille, comme ça, l'excite.

Albus approche son doigt de la tête de Ginny et prend un peu de sperme et le goûte, il aime bien vu son sourire joyeux et coquin. Il demande ensuite à Ron de lécher le reste de liquide blanc sur le sexe de son père et demande à Molly de lécher le sperme présent sur la tête de sa fille mais de laisser celui sur sa poitrine.

Après qu'ils ont fini ça, Albus tendu un appareil photo magique à Molly et lui ordonne de prendre en photo le sexe et l'anus de chaque personne dans la pièce y compris elle, sauf lui même bien-sûr. Il lui dit même que ça sera pour sa collection de photo "intime", Molly le fait donc et lui tend ensuite le résultat.

Enfin, Albus astique son engin et jouit sur la poitrine de Molly, il recommence et jouit sur le bas ventre de Ron et recommence une dernière fois sur les fesses d'Alastor, il force ensuite ses "soumis" à garder son sperme sur eux et de se rhabiller. Ils partent ensuite de la bibliothèque et s'en vont dans la salle de Bal.

Harry et Drago sont restés sonnés, choqués de ce qu'ils ont vu pendant quelques minutes. Ils se disent que Dumbledore n'est qu'un pervers, un pédophile et un c****** même avec ses alliés.

Ils s'en vont ensuite de la bibliothèque, décidés à ne jamais y remettre les pieds et vont tout raconter à leurs parents.

Les parents se retrouvent choqués, horrifiés et dégoûtés, Arthur est à deux doigts de vomir ainsi que Narcissa. Les adultes lancent un regard dégoûté aux "horribles".

Ceux-ci les voient, renvoient un regard colérique. Ron a une pulsion et se rapproche de nos six convives, plus précisément de Drago, il le pousse, Drago recule, faillit tomber. On dirait pas mais Ronald a de la force. Rachelle passe en mode "Maman protectrice" et se rapproche de Ron avec un regard mauvais et limite tueur. Les parents et la sœur de Ron se rapprochent à grande vitesse, Dumbledore est partit quelques minutes avant.

Les parents essayent de défendre Ron, qui est en tord, face à Rachelle et Lucius, mit aussi en mode "Papa protecteur", ils n'y arrivent, bien-sûr, pas. Les autres invités se sont rapprochés et regardent comme s'ils étaient au zoo et qu'ils voyaient un combat de singes. Lucius et Rachelle s'amusent à bien humilier comme il le faut les parents de Ronald.

Ginny, elle, se colle à Harry, lui fait de l'œil, se frotte sur lui, essaye de l'embrasser. Harry sent d'ailleurs le sperme de Dumbledore de tout à l'heure, il en est dégoûté, tellement dégoûté qu'il pousse, fortement, Ginnevra.

Elle tombe et pleure comme une gamine de deux ans, elle amène d'ailleurs tous les regards sur elle. Contente de toute l'attention qu'on lui porte, elle accuse Harry d'avoir essayé de la violer, ce à quoi Harry répond négativement en regardant ses parents d'un air de dire "Sortez-moi de là s'il vous plaît".

Rachelle attrape ses fils par le bras, les rapproche de son mari et d'elle et transplane. Elle atterrit dans son salon, suivit de près par Arthur puis de Narcissa.

Toutes les personnes restés à la maison se trouvent dans le salon : James, Severus, Seth, Régulus, William (Bill), Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Hermione, Lily et Cédric.

Harry se réfugie dans les bras de Cédric, assit dans un fauteuil, tremblotant. Cédric le regard inquiet demanda de façon muette à Rachelle ce qu'il s'est passé. Rachelle lui répond juste : Ginnevra. À ce mot, Cédric se crispe de colère et sert encore plus Harry dans ses bras.

Drago, lui, s'installe avec peu de grâce entre les jumeaux Weasley dans un canapé. Ceux-ci lui demandèrent avec un sourire en coin s'il avait besoin, lui aussi, d'un câlin. Drago ne répondit pas, il se laissa juste tomber sur l'épaule de Fred, surpris, et attrapa les bras de George, lui aussi surpris, pour les mettre autour de sa taille, il avait juste besoin de réconfort. Sa mère le regarda avec un regard bienveillant, réconfortant, aimant.

Arthur se laissa tomber sur Régulus et s'endormit presque immédiatement sous le sourire de tous.

Narcissa s'assoit gracieusement sur un canapé à côté de James et le rebord.

Quant à Lucius, il prit sa femme et s'installa, avec elle sur les genoux, dans le dernier fauteuil restant.

Rachelle ne tarda pas à s'endormir fatiguée sûrement à cause du bébé. Lucius prit donc la relève pour tout raconter sur ce qu'il s'est passé, après avoir vu qu'Harry et Drago s'était endormit.

Les personnes non présentes à la soirée en finissent dégoûtés, choqués, écœurés, en colère et tristes pour Harry.

Se disant que ça serait mieux pour le moral de penser à autres choses, ils passèrent leur soirée à se raconter de vieux et merveilleux souvenirs.

Mais en plein débat pour savoir qui de James ou Harry est le meilleur attrapeur, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre violemment, sans réveiller ceux qui s'étaient endormis, sur quelqu'un de visiblement trempé.

La personne enlève sa capuche et on y découvre Neville, à ce constat, Hermione, Bellatrix et Rodolphus se crispe.

Neville se rapproche des personnes installées au salon. Il s'avance vers Bellatrix et prononce fébrilement "Maman...", celle-ci se jette sur son fils en l'emprisonnant dans ses bras et en l'amenant sur ses genoux après s'être installée sur un canapé où sont son mari et sa fille.

Rodolphus se rapproche d'eux et les enlace fortement, laissant couler quelques larmes comme sa femme, Hermione, elle, sourit, sa famille est enfin au complet. Sa mère la rajoute dans le "câlin familial". Une famille s'est retrouvée.

Après un petit moment "câlin", Severus demande à Neville comment il est arrivé au Malfoy Manor et pourquoi il n'est pas venu avant.

Neville lui explique qu'il a essayé de venir avant mais sa grand-mère, enfin il la considérait toujours comme telle, l'a empêché, elle ne voulait pas le croire quand il disait qu'il n'était pas un Londubat. Il a donc profité qu'elle est en dîner d'affaire pour s'enfuir et venir ici. Il explique qu'il est venu par Magicobus, que d'ailleurs, il ne le reprendrait plus jamais, ce que confirma sa mère qui dit que c'est beaucoup dangereux et que ce n'était pas digne d'un futur Lord.

Neville se met à pleurer en comprenant réellement qu'il avait une famille qui l'aimait pour ce qu'il était, qu'il a une mère, un père et même une sœur, le bonheur parfait. Il fut interrompu par un frappement sec sur la porte.

Severus alla ouvrir et découvrit Augusta Londubat, une femme a l'allure fière, habillée élégamment et portant le même masque de froideur qu'il portait ainsi que presque tous les Sang-Purs.

Elle demanda à voir son petit-fils, elle savait qu'il était là puisque ça faisait au moins deux semaines qu'il voulait qu'elle le conduise ici et qu'elle refusait. Neville se rapprocha, elle lui demanda de bien vouloir venir avec elle et de rentrer.

À ces mots, Bellatrix s'élança vers Augusta et lui prononce fermement "Non !". Augusta, surprise de voir Bellatrix, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Elle réagit seulement quant elle voit que Neville se blottit contre cette "criminelle".

Elle sort sa baguette , s'apprêtant à essayer de maîtriser Bellatrix mais ne lançant pas de sort puisque Neville est dans les bras de celle qu'elle veut voir morte, pour le crime de son fils et de sa femme.

Rachelle et Harry, qui se sont réveillés par tout le tapage qu'il y avait, se rapprochent de la porte d'entrée.

Augusta est surprise de les voir ici, Harry, parce qu'il est de notoriété qu'il déteste les Malfoy et Rachelle car elle l'a croyait morte. Elle connaissait Rachelle, elle l'aimait bien d'ailleurs, elle lui faisait confiance, c'est pour cela qu'elle abaissa sa baguette quand celle-ci lui demanda.

Rachelle fit rentrer tout le monde dans la maison et Augusta est choqué quand elle découvre des personnes qui devraient être mortes elle dit juste : "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?".

Xx***Xx


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 : Augusta et les Tonks

PDV Externe :

Rachelle a calmé le jeu en prononçant un simple « Calmez-vous » à Augusta Londubat. Malgré son caractère fière, Augusta écouta Rachelle et s'assit. Rachelle s'assit en face d'elle, Neville se place à côté de Rachelle et Bellatrix et Rodolphus se placent près de Neville en guise de protection sous le regard étonné et prudent d'Augusta.

Puis Rachelle déballa tout, elle raconta à Augusta comment les Londubat, Molly et Dumbledore ont kidnappé les enfants de Rodolphus et Bellatrix. Elle expliqua à Augusta que les Londubat n'avaient pas forcement pensé à mal en faisant ça, ils voulaient juste avoir un enfant puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas en avoir.

Elle expliqua à Augusta comment Dumbledore avait fait la même chose avec Harry et Tom, comment elle s'était sentie et comment elle avait été impuissante face à ça. Elle profita pour raconter tous les agissements de Dumbledore. Augusta en fut choqué mais quelque chose en elle douta encore.

Rachelle voyant cela, amena une pensine d'un geste de la main, sa condition d'ange lui avait donné des pouvoirs autres que ceux des sorciers, elle n'avait pas besoin de baguette magique. Elle demanda les souvenirs de Bellatrix et prit les siens, elle les plongea dans la pensine. Elle demanda à Augusta d'y plonger. Cependant, Augusta avait un peu de mal à lui faire confiance alors Rachelle lui assure qu'elle irait avec elle ainsi que Bellatrix.

Les trois plongèrent dans la pensine, à leur sortie, toutes les personnes dans la pièce ont pu voir un changement conséquent sur le visage d'Augusta. Avant, on y retrouvait surtout la demande, concernant Neville et ses actes mais là, on y voit principalement de la colère bien qu'il y est un soupçon de dégoût et de tristesse. Augusta prononça ses simples mots : « Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour la vengeance contre Dumbledore ! ».

À ce moment là, tout le monde sut qu'Augusta Londubat, Lady Londubat était réveillée et qu'elle allait faire du remue-ménage. Elle se retourna vers Rachelle, Bellatrix et Rodolphus, se leva d'où elle était assise, s'inclina devant eux comme si elle faisait une révérence, tous compris ses excuses. Puis, elle se retourna vers Neville et lui dit simplement « Même en ayant connaissance de tout cela, tu restes mon petit-fils et par conséquent le futur Lord Londubat, de toute façon, je n'ai pas de petits-enfants et je ne risque pas d'en avoir. ». Neville s'approcha de celle qui, malgré les révélations, restait sa grand-mère, il lui caressa la joue et lui susurra « Je t'aime grand-mère », à ces mots la fière Lady s'écroula en larmes sur son petit-fils. Il la serra dans ses bras, ses parents posèrent simplement une main sur ses épaules et dirent à Lady en pleure qu'elle sera toujours la grand-mère de Neville et qu'ils ne s'opposaient à ça car ils savaient combien elle comptait pour Neville.

Augusta essuya ses larmes, remercia les Lestrange et se tourna vers l'assemblée et leur assura qu'elle serait avec eux dans la lutte contre Dumbledore, qu'en plus ça serait plus facile pour eux puisque, c'est bien connu, le dragon Londubat est une personne de pouvoir et d'influence, tout comme Lucius, en parlant de lui, elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil, celui-ci en aurait presque rougit, le dragon ne faisait aucun compliment à personne, ça aussi c'était bien connu. Tout le monde se moqua un peu de l'attitude de Lucius, d'ailleurs celui-ci s'en vexa un peu. Rachelle proposa à Augusta de s'installer au Malfoy Manor, c'était plus prudent par rapport à Dumbledore.

D'ailleurs tout le monde s'est installé au Malfoy Manor : Lily, Sirius, James, Severus, Seth, Arthur, Regulus, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Neville et Hermione.

Les Weasley-Black se sont réinstallés au Malfoy Manor après avoir découvert que le Black Manor est infesté de créatures plus bizarres les unes que les autres et sous l'insistance de Rachelle et Lucius.

Les Lestrange et les trois autre « sauvés » sont obligés de rester là puisqu'ils sont censés être sois morts sois en cavales.

Quant à Severus, Seth et James, Rachelle les a obligés à venir, Dumbledore commence à douter de Severus.

Bref, Augusta accepta de s'installer au manoir, Neville l'accompagna pour aller ses affaires et les ramener au manoir. Quant elle revient, Piwie, l'Elfe de maison, monta ses affaires dans une chambre en face de celle de Neville et à côté de celle des Lestrange.

Ensuite, tout le groupe s'installa à table pour manger, du potage, du bœuf, des frites, de la salade et pour finir, des viennoiseries. Ensuite, ils s'installèrent tous au salon, certains jouaient aux échecs, d'autres inventaient des farces à faire, d'autres lisaient et d'autres parlaient.

À un moment, une chouette entra dans la maison transportant une lettre, elle déposa cette fameuse lettre sur les genoux de Narcissa. C'était sa réponse à la lettre qu'elle avait précédemment envoyé. Elle la lit, quand elle a fini, elle remarqua que tout le monde la dévisageait, elle comprit qu'ils voulaient des explications.

Elle leur raconta qu'il y a quelques jours, elle avait envoyé une lettre à Andromeda Tonks anciennement Black, elle savait que celle-ci pourrait faire partie du rituel tout comme sa fille. Dans la réponse qu'elle venait de recevoir, Andromeda lui proposait un rendez-vous chez celle-ci le lendemain.

James la complimenta sur l'initiative qu'elle a fait et lui dit que c'est une bonne idée ce rendez-vous. Narcissa décida donc d'y aller. Suite cette décision, tout le monde monta se coucher.

Le lendemain, à l'heure du rendez-vous, chez Andromeda, on y vit la principale concernée : Andromeda et on y vit Narcissa mais on y vit aussi Nymphadora, qui rendait visite à ses parents, Ted lui, était parti faire des courses.

Les trois femmes ont passé deux heures à papoter, Narcissa, après avoir demandé un serment inviolable aux deux autres femmes, bien-sûr sous leur regard suspicieux, mais après tout chez les Black, ils étaient connus pour être fidèle et honnête avec leur famille même les reniés.

Bref, Narcissa a tout raconté sur l'histoire d'Harry, de Tom, de Dumbledore, de Neville, des Lestrange etc. Au début, Andromeda et Nymphadora étaient suspicieuses et n'y croyaient pas trop, d'ailleurs Nymphadora a réagit violemment pour défendre Dumbledore, mais après que Narcissa leur ait montré les souvenirs que lui avaient donnés Rachelle et Bellatrix, les deux femmes ont été obligées d'y croire, de l'accepter.

Se souvenant de la raison principale de pourquoi elle était là, Narcissa leur parla de Sirius, du rituel et leur demanda d'y participer. Les deux femmes, sans trop réfléchir, acceptèrent directement, elles aimaient bien Sirius, le vilain petit canard de la famille Black. Narcissa, Rachelle lui avait dit de leur demander, demanda à Andromeda et Nymphadora de venir s'installer au Malfoy Manor pour leur sécurité, bien-sûr, Ted pourrait venir.

Andromeda répondit à Narcissa qu'elle devait d'abord en parler avec Ted et d'ailleurs quand on parle du loup, Ted venait de rentrer, il posa les courses dans la cuisine et rejoignit les femmes, embrassa sa femme, déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa fille et fit une bise à Narcissa.

Andromeda fit part de la proposition de Narcissa et lui raconta tout en même temps. Ted n'était pas rassuré au début, il a même demandé à Narcissa si le rituel était dangereux pour sa femme et sa fille, son invité lui assura que non. Après quelques dizaines de minutes de réflexion pour Ted et d'argumentation pour les femmes, Ted accepta, la famille Tonks prépara ses affaires prit les courses que Ted venait de faire et Narcissa les transplana avec elle jusqu'au Malfoy Manor, dans le salon, où toute la famille Malfoy et leurs invités étaient.

Narcissa les informa que les Tonks avaient pris, les autres en furent contents. C'est à ce moment là que Piwie débarqua en disant que le dîner était prêt, ils passèrent à table.

Au milieu du repas, Arthur annonça qu'il était enceinte. Regulus en fut tellement ému qu'il en laissa couler des larmes, ce qui est déjà beaucoup pour quelqu'un ayant été élevé par Walburga et Orion Black.

Tous les autres furent heureux pour eux et Rabastan fit remarquer qu'avec ce bébé, ça faisait trois personnes de plus pour le rituel, ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient les vingt-et-une personnes pour ce fameux rituel.

Le rituel se ferait, Sirius serait sauvé !

Xx***Xx


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : Le rituel

PDV Externe :

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le jeudi de la dernière semaine d'avril, c'est aussi le jour du rituel qui va faire revenir Sirius de l'Arche dans lequel il est coincé et qui va se dérouler vers quatorze heure.

Ce matin, tous les habitants du Malfoy Manor se sont réveillés avec la boule au ventre, ils étaient stressés, ils avaient peur, peur que le rituel ne fonctionne pas, peur de se faire prendre en allant au Ministère.

D'ailleurs, pour le transport jusqu'au Ministère, il a été convenu de transplaner à l'intérieur de la salle des prophéties du département des Mystères où se trouve l'Arche.

Le Ministère est certes remplit de sortilèges empêchant de transplaner en son lieu, mais Rachelle, créature magique, ange de sur croix, peut transplaner dedans. Les sorciers n'ont pas pensé aux créatures magiques en créant les sorts qu'ils allaient poser au Ministère.

Il a aussi été décidé que Rachelle transplanerait par groupe, d'abord elle ira avec Bellatrix, Neville, Hermione et Narcissa, ensuite elle transplanerait avec Andromeda, Nymphadora, James et Seth, puis avec Lucius, Dray, Harry et George et enfin Regulus, Bill, Charlie et Fred. Lucius, étant là pour faire le guet, ils ont décidé aussi de séparer les jumeaux Weasley pour éviter toutes blagues ou toutes gaffes qu'ils pourraient éventuellement faire.

Les habitants du Malfoy Manor sont donc stressés et ils le seront encore jusqu'à la fin du rituel.

L'heure arriva plutôt vite, Rachelle transplana tous les groupes, Lucius n'a pas oublié le livre où est marquée le sortilège pour libérer Sirius. Arrivé dans la salle, Lucius donna le livre à Rachelle puis partit faire le guet.

Les vingt-et-une personnes devant faire le sortilège se sont mis à apprendre le sortilège par cœur "Qui iniuriam mortuus est in sanguine Arca ad illos qui sunt, qui amor, qui vouch pro animam suam, non existentibus erit, qui non defuit, ut refert " ce qui veut dire "Que celui qui a péri injustement dans cette Arche revienne auprès de ceux qui sont de sang, ceux qui l'aiment, ceux qui se portent garant pour sa vie, son existence, ceux à qui il manque, qu'il revienne", ce qui leur pris une dizaine de minutes environ.

Puis, ils se sont mis en cercle autour de l'Arche. Rachelle, Bellatrix et Arthur ont dû enlever leur tee-shirt pour exposer leur ventre où se trouve leur bébé.

Ils ont ensuite répété le sort, ce qui dura une vingtaine de minutes, jusqu'au moment où ils ont aperçu une lumière blanche aveuglante sortant de l'Arche, quand ils ont pu voir, ils remarquèrent que la lumière transportait Sirius. La lumière laissa ensuite tomber Sirius au pied de Rachelle, qui se trouvait en face de l'Arche.

À ce moment, les vingt-et-une personnes présentes dans la pièce se précipitèrent autour du revenant. Pendant que Andromeda appela Lucius, qui se trouvait derrière la porte de la salle, Rachelle vérifia que Sirius était vivant et s'il était blessé, son inspection révéla qu'il était bien en vie et qu'il se portait comme un charme, qu'il était juste endormi. Luc a porté Sirius et Rachelle les a retransplanés au Malfoy Manor où les attendaient Lily, Severus, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Ted et Cédric, avec les mêmes groupes qu'au départ.

Pendant le rituel, Lily a passé tout son temps à la bibliothèque et les garçons, eux, ont passé leur temps à jouer aux échecs.

Quand ils sont rentrés, Severus a pris en charge Sirius dans une chambre que Lucius lui a indiqué, car malgré que Rachelle est regardé si Sirius n'avait pas de blessures sur le corps, elle n'a pas regardé à l'intérieur de lui.

Après que Severus ait vérifié que le revenant n'avait rien, il revient dans le salon où les autres l'attendaient pour savoir comment allait Sirius, Severus les rassura rapidement, Sirius n'avait rien, il dormait. Regulus raconta à ceux qui n'ont pas fait le rituel comment ça s'était passé, après cette courte histoire, les habitants du manoir sont allés faire une petite sieste.

Les personnes ayant faits le rituel étaient à court de magie, ils avaient tout utilisé pour le rituel, ils étaient donc très fatigués et les personnes n'ayant pas fait le rituel, et bien, personne ne dit non à une petite sieste.

Après deux heures de sieste, il était maintenant dix-sept heure, Severus a revérifié l'état de Sirius et a vérifié, sous l'insistance de Lucius, de Rodolphus et de Regulus, l'état des personnes enceintes et de leur bébé. En même temps, il a vérifié l'état de santé de toutes les personnes ayant faits le rituel, tout le monde allait bien, tout le monde était rassuré, tout allait bien.

Cela a pris deux heures, avec tous les examens qu'il y avait à faire, heureusement qu'il y avait Severus, en plus d'être le plus jeune Maître des Potions du Royaume-Uni, il a fait des études de Médicomagie.

Donc, après ces deux heures, il était l'heure de passer à table et en plein milieu du repas, Sirius débarqua, il avait les cheveux ébouriffés comme s'il avait couru un marathon, mais sûrement dû à la peur qu'il a dû ressentir en se trouvant dans un endroit inconnu pour lui. Il était aussi torse nu et en boxer, c'est Regulus qui l'avait mis dans cette tenu, pour facilité les soins de Severus. Sirius avait dû ne pas voir ses vêtements dans la précipitation de savoir où il se trouvait. Tout le monde est resté surpris de cette interruption.

Xx***Xx


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 : Sirius et devenir un Lord

James est le premier à réagir et a sauté sur Sirius. Les autres l'ont fait après, et en dernier, Lily, quand les deux se sont séparés, ils se sont regardés amoureusement, tellement que ça se voyait, Rabastan a sorti un « Vous savez que vous pouvez vous embrasser ». Tout le monde a ri, quant à Sirius et Lily, les deux tourtereaux ont rougit assez fortement pour que Rabastan dise « Ahhh, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mignons », ce qui a encore fait rougir Sirius et Lily.

Puis les deux se sont regardés comme s'ils se demandaient l'un l'autre si c'est ce que l'autre voulait, bien-sûr la réponse fut positive, c'est pour ça que tout le monde présent dans la pièce a vu Lily se jeter sur Sirius et l'embrasser fougueusement. « Waouh, ils sont chauds ces deux là » a sorti Rabastan avec surprise et un brin de moquerie. Les deux tourtereaux se sont séparément très rapidement, faisant rire tous les habitants du Malfoy Manor.

Sirius dira, pour interrompre ce moment gênant, bonjour et faire une bise à tous. Tout le monde se remettra à table, Lucius demandera à Piwie de mettre une assiette en plus sur la table.

Pendant ce temps, Lily vérifia si Sirius se sentait bien. Après que Sirius ait rassuré la femme qu'il aime, il prit place à table et mangea.

Ensuite, tout le monde se retrouva au salon, James et Lily prirent le temps d'expliquer à Sirius tout ce qu'il avait manqué, les actes de Dumbledore, d'Harry, etc. Sirius ressortit de cette conversation en colère, pas besoin de dire contre qui. Il était surtout en colère car Dumbledore l'avait privé, Lily et lui, d'une relation qui aurait pu commencé bien avant, ils auraient même pu avoir déjà des enfants, le rêve de Sirius.

Il rêvait d'avoir des enfants, surtout pour ne pas reproduire ce que ses parents ont fait avec lui. Il s'est aussi décidé à prendre sa place de Lord et de la tenir correctement, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il demanda à son beau-frère, Lucius, de lui apprendre toutes les facettes de son nouveau rôle, Lucius accepta bien évidemment. Lucius décida que, dès le lendemain, il referait l'éducation de Sirius avec l'aide de Rodolphus, Rabastan, Regulus et Andromeda, il en profitera même pour refaire celle d'Arthur, de James et de Severus.

Donc le lendemain, Lucius réveilla tout le monde aux aurores, leur dit de rester en pyjama et de le rejoindre dans la salle à manger. Lucius fit part à tout le monde du programme de la journée, car oui, il avait décidé que finalement tout le monde allait réapprendre les codes de la société des Sang-Pur et des Lords et Ladys. Le programme se résumait en :

1 – Les vêtements

2 – Les dîners

3 – Le comportement quand ils sont en société

4 – Ce que l'on peut dire et ne pas dire

Donc Lucius commença son programme, tout d'abord, il fit apparaître sa garde-robe, il montra à tous ce qu'il y avait dedans et où et quand porter ce qu'il y avait. Il leur montra des tenues de Bal, de dîner chez d'autres personnes, de pyjama s'ils sont invités à dormir, il leur présenta des tenues pour beaucoup d'occasion, ensuite, il fit disparaître sa garde-robe et en fit apparaître une pour chacun de ses « élèves » et leur fit passer un petit examen pour savoir s'ils avaient compris et retenu ce qu'il avait, au paravent, dit. À sa surprise, tout le monde avait retenu, même ceux qui n'avaient jamais essayé d'être un Sang-Pur ou un Lord.

Ensuite, il passa à comment se tenir pour dîner, il leur expliqua, leur montra les postures à prendre, les couverts à choisir et comme pour les vêtements, il leur fit passer un petit examen, qu'ils réussissent tous à part Arthur qui avait un peu de mal mais qui a vite compris son erreur.

Puis il passa à comment se comporter en société en général, il leur montra et leur expliqua les postures à prendre comme garder la tête froide, ne jamais s'énerver, avoir toujours l'air fière et confiant, et toujours avoir l'air d'être le meilleur, cette partie là fit bien rire, car les Malfoy sont des as pour avoir l'air d'être les meilleurs, voir même un peu trop.

Enfin, Lucius leur expliqua et leur fit une démonstration avec Regulus, Rodolphus et Augusta de comment tenir une conversation, ce qu'il faut dire et ne pas dire, comment ne pas blesser les gens, comment les inciter à penser comme eux, etc. Cette partie fit aussi bien rire, parce que chez les Malfoy, c'est quelque chose qu'on apprend enfant à manipuler, parce que oui, c'est bien de la manipulation, les Malfoy étaient très doués pour faire ça, ils étaient même les rois de la manipulation.

Après ces quelques heures de « retour à l'école », chacun partit vaquer à ses occupations. Sirius prit James à part et lui demanda où était Remus, ce qu'il était devenu etc. James lui expliqua qu'il a recherché Remus depuis qu'il est sortit des cachots de Poudlard, qu'il l'a trouvé il n'y a pas si longtemps, qu'il est dans une meute au Sud de l'Angleterre mais qu'il attendait son retour de l'Arche pour y aller car il avait un peu d'appréhension d'y aller, Remus ne savait pas que James était vivant, kidnappé, et de sur croix par Dumbledore, tout le monde sait que Remus porte une admiration sans fin à Dumbledore. Sirius comprit le résonnement de James et l'accepta, il lui dit donc qu'ils allaient aller chercher Remus tous les deux. Sirius et James prévinrent donc le reste du « groupe » et ils transplanèrent jusqu'à la meute où résidait maintenant Remus.

Xx***Xx


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 : Remus et sa famille

James et Remus arrivèrent dans la meute, ils sont tout d'abord arrêtés par deux gardes à l'entrée du petit village qui abritait la meute. Les gardes leur demandent ce qu'ils font, ils répondent naturellement qu'ils voulaient voir un ami à eux : Remus Lupin. Les gardes leur demandèrent alors leur prénom, après qu'ils les ont donné, les gardes les ont laissés passer, sûrement car Remus avait dû parler d'eux.

Une femme arriva et leur demanda de la suivre jusqu'à la tente de Remus, ce qu'ils firent. Arrivés devant la tente, la femme les laissa là, alors Sirius et James eurent la bonne idée d'entrer, mais ils le regrettèrent plus que bien. L'image, qui leur était présentée, était quelque peu choquante : c'était celle d'un homme nu, Remus, à quatre pattes avec quelqu'un, Fenrir, enfoncé en son postérieur. James tira Sirius et ferma la « porte » d'entrée de la tente. Ils durent attendre quelques minutes avant de voir Fenrir et Remus sortirent torse nu, main dans la main, de la tente. Les deux « intrus » à la meute les regardèrent encore sous le choc de la révélation et de ce qu'il venait de voir et demandèrent à Remus des comptes. Fenrir, quant à lui, partit faire ses devoirs d'Alpha, parce que oui, c'était l'une de ses meutes.

Remus les emmena sur une table près de la tente, ressemblant à celles de pic-nique. Remus, d'abord fut choqué de voir James et Sirius, les deux protagonistes lui dirent qu'ils lui expliqueraient après que lui s'expliquera. Ce que Remus se dépêcha de faire, il les informa d'abord que Fenrir est son compagnon.

Ensuite, il leur expliqua sa rencontre avec celui-ci : il a tout d'abord rencontré Fenrir quand il l'a mordu mais ensuite, ils se sont retrouvés à Poudlard dans la forêt interdite : « C'était un soir de pleine lune, les autres Maraudeurs, déjà au courant du secret de Remus puisque cette nuit se passa dans la septième et dernière année d'école de Remus, étaient à l'infirmerie suite à une blague qui a mal tourné, Remus n'était pas avec eux, il se sentait mal par rapport à l'approche de la pleine lune. Lunard, le nom du loup de Remus, arriva à s'échapper de la Cabane Hurlante et, ayant entendu un bruit, il est allé vers la forêt interdite, vers le bruit qu'il avait entendu. Il se rapprocha très vite de celui-ci et trouva, un loup, un loup-garou, visiblement plus grand que lui. Les deux loups se reniflèrent et le plus grand loup déclara le plus petit comme SON compagnon, ce que le plus petit a fait quelques secondes après. Suite à cela, les deux loups se sont accouplés toute la nuit.

Au petit matin, avant que Remus prenne la fuite dû à sa peur de qui était l'autre loup, Fenrir et ce qu'ils ont fait ensemble cette nuit, Fenrir commença à expliquer pourquoi, avant, ils mordaient les enfants. Il lui expliqua que c'était pour que la population lupine augmente et qu'elle surpasse celle des sorciers pour ne plus être traité comme des chiens et d'être réduit à dormir dans des tentes, de ne pas pouvoir travailler et d'autres aspects plus cruels. Remus, à force d'explications de la part de Fenrir, compris et commença à pardonner son Alpha et compagnon. Remus retourna ensuite à Poudlard comme si de rien était, il n'a pas dit aux autres Maraudeurs ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit de peur qu'ils ne comprennent pas et le rejettent, sa plus grande peur.

À la pleine lune suivant, rebelote les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas là pour accompagner Remus lors de sa pleine lune, ils étaient, cette fois-ci punis pour avoir embêté des Serpentards, Lunard réussit à sortir de la Cabane Hurlante, il se dirigea naturellement vers la forêt interdite, comme s'il savait que son compagnon était là. Les deux se trouvèrent assez rapidement, leur flaire y était pour quelque chose sans doute, ils ont joué et se sont accouplés pendant toute la nuit.

Au petit matin, quand ils se sont retransformés, Remus a annoncé une nouvelle à Fenrir, nouvelle qu'il a su quelques jours au paravent à l'aide d'un sort, il lui annonça qu'il était enceinte. Fenrir fut fou de joie, son loup aussi d'ailleurs tout comme Remus et Lunard. Quoique Remus a eu beaucoup de craintes par rapport à ce qu'en penserait son compagnon.

Jusqu'à la fin de l'année, Remus a dû cacher sa grossesse, grâce à l'aide d'un sort encore, à la fin de l'année, à la dernière pleine lune, avant de retourner chez lui, les autres Maraudeurs étaient, encore, en colle, il a mis au monde Teddy Greyback-Lupin mais quelqu'un, avant que Remus ne ramène son bébé à Poudlard pour le présenter à ses amis et l'emmener chez lui, lui lança un sort qui lui fit perdre la mémoire, il oublia tout ce qui concernait son compagnon et son fils, c'est comme ça, sans souvenirs, que Remus est rentré chez lui. Fenrir a essayé de contacter Remus pour l'aider à retrouver ses souvenirs mais celui-ci n'était jamais seul et comme Fenrir est recherché par les autorités à cause des morsures qu'il a fait à des enfants avant, il n'a jamais pu l'approcher.

Après la mort de Sirius, Remus s'est enfui vers le Sud de l'Angleterre tout seul sans rien dire, Fenrir l'a retrouvé et la ramené dans sa meute, lui a rendu ses souvenirs. Suite à cela, Fenrir et Remus ont réussi à construire une relation stable autant conjugale que familiale, ils ont même eu un autre enfant, en plus de Teddy : Talia. Même si le début de relation entre Teddy et Remus était un peu froid, ils ont retrouvé une certaine complicité bien que Teddy est plus complice avec Fenrir. »

Sirius et James ont eu le souffle coupé en entendant l'histoire de leur ami mais ils étaient content pour lui. Leurs songes furent interrompus par une petite fille qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Fenrir mais en fille qui gazouillait dans les bras d'un adolescent, lui ressemblant en tous points à Remus, ils en conclurent donc qu'ils avaient devant eux, Teddy et Talia Greyback-Lupin. Remus le confirma en présentant ses enfants à James et Sirius : Teddy Lucius Greyback-Lupin et Talia Siria Greyback-Lupin, en hommage à Lucius et Sirius les deuxièmes prénoms, et inversement. Sirius fut ému de cet hommage.

Il partit d'ailleurs dans ses songes en imaginant sa belle Lily enceinte de leur enfant, James l'interrompt en lui disant que maintenant que Lily et lui sont divorcés, il était libre de se marier avec et de lui faire quarante gosses s'il le souhaitait.

James et Lily sont allés, il y a quelques jours, discrètement, au Ministère pour arracher leur contrat de mariage.

Tout d'un coup, Sirius demanda du parchemin, une plume et un encrier à Remus pour écrire et envoyer une lettre à Rachelle, son ami lui répondit positivement et lui donna. James raconta à Remus tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis qu'il est partit, comment lui et Sirius étaient là, etc, pendant que Sirius écrivit sa lettre. Remus eut un peu de mal à croire James quand il porta des accusations sur Dumbledore mais après que Remus est regardé dans les pensées de James, il n'a pu que se rendre à l'évidence concernant le fait que Dumbledore est un malfaiteur et d'autres noms plus familiers qu'il ne voulait pas prononcer devant ses enfants. Sirius envoya ensuite sa lettre et suivit Remus qui leur montra, à lui et à James, où ils passeraient la nuit, dans une tente très belle d'ailleurs.

Le lendemain, Sirius a reçu sa réponse pendant le déjeuner, une réponse positive vu son sourire remarqua James. Sirius lui répondit qu'en effet c'était positif et qu'il pouvait donc en parler : Rachelle a dit que Remus, Fenrir et leurs deux enfants devaient venir au Malfoy Manor, pour se retrouver mais aussi se protéger. La famille lupine n'a pas vraiment réfléchi et a accepté. Fenrir laissera la meute à son couple de Bêta : Jay et Jeanne Carter. Sur ceux, la famille, James et Sirius préparèrent leurs affaires et transplanèrent pour le Malfoy Manor.

Xx***Xx


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 : Journée familiale, solution et retour

Arrivés au Malfoy Manor, Remus et Fenrir sont heureux de revoir leurs « amis », de leur présenter leurs enfants et de tous les revoir. Rachelle propose de « fêter » la venue des nouveaux arrivants en faisant une sorte de pool party. Tout le monde d'accords, ils se sont changés pour mettre un maillot de bain et se sont mis au bord de la piscine, certains ont bronzé, d'autres ont joué à des jeux comme le volley-ball dans la piscine. Certains ont même été jouer au Quidditch sur le « stade » du manoir.

A la fin de la journée, les enfants couchés, les adultes prennent le thé dans le petit salon, Lucius en profite aussi pour raconter tous les événements au nouveau couple arrivé. Les réactions ne sont pas inhabituelles, colère, frustration, vengeance. Habituelle quand on parle de ce qu'à fait Dumbledore et ses acolytes. Mais au moment où Lucius parle de Tom et plus particulièrement de la potion qui lui a été donnée, Fenrir intervient. Il annonce qu'il a peut-être une solution, sous le regard rempli d'espoir de Rachelle et de tous.

Fenrir raconte qu'un sortilège : « Amor vincit omnia » pourrait éventuellement faire revenir le « vrai » Tom. Il conte aussi que le sortilège n'est connu que des Loups-Garous car il ne concerne que les personnes disposant ou pouvant disposer d'âme-sœur. Ces liens viennent des Loups-Garous et se sont « propagés » sur d'autres espèces de créatures magiques. Un lien d'âme-sœur est pur, c'est un amour pur entre plusieurs personnes, il est le lien le plus puissant, le plus fort, il peut vaincre tous les sortilèges.

Tom est un sorcier certes mais il a des gènes de créature magique puisque sa mère, Rachelle, est un ange, tout comme Harry, qui lui par contre, en est devenu un aussi. Tom peut donc avoir un ou une âme-sœur. Fenrir s'est donc dit que le sortilège pourrait fonctionner sur Tom.

Mais avant tout, il faut trouver l'âme-sœur de Tom avec le sortilège : « Vultus meum soulmate » qui va indiquer si le lanceur et les personnes autour de lui connaissent l'âme-sœur et si elle est dans la pièce. Si elle ne l'est pas, le lanceur devra suivre une lumière, rose pâle si c'est une fille ou vert bouteille si c'est un garçon, qui « sortira » du sortilège.

Fenrir, avec l'accord des parents de Tom, lance donc le sortilège, celui-ci révèle que certaines personnes dans la pièce connaissent l'âme-sœur de Tom mais qu'elle n'est pas dans la pièce, il révèle aussi que l'âme-sœur est une fille grâce à la lumière rose pâle qui est sortie de la baguette de Fenrir, lumière que Rachelle, Lucius et Fenrir s'empressèrent de suivre. Celle-ci les emmena jusqu'à une petite maison derrière le Terrier des Prewett.

Lucius se rendit compte qu'il connaissait les habitants de la petite maison folklorique, les Lovegood et que par conséquent, la future « femme » de son premier fils est la petite Luna. Lucius en fit par au reste de son « groupe », Rachelle, rassurée, va donc frapper à la porte de la maison, celle-ci s'ouvrira sur Xenophilius Lovegood, le père de Luna. Celui-ci bien que méfiant envers Fenrir et Lucius, va écouter Rachelle le rassurer et les laisser tous les trois entrer.

Rachelle raconta l'histoire, surtout celle de Fenrir, car bien que légèrement détendu, le père Lovegood le regarde assez méchamment, mais surtout celle de Tom et donc de la raison de leur venue. Xenophilius partit donc chercher sa fille pour lui parler et la présenter aux trois autres. Rachelle se fera la réflexion mentale que Luna est magnifique et que son fils aura beaucoup de chances, après, elle expliqua elle-même à Luna, la situation. Très intelligente, Luna comprit la situation et va bien vouloir les aider.

Fenrir, Rachelle et Lucius rentrèrent ensuite au Malfoy Manor, emportant avec eux, les Lovegood. Rachelle va ensuite accomplir un sortilège , une sorte d'Accio en plus puissant pour attirer Tom au Malfoy Manor.

Une fois celui-ci arrivé, Rabastan l'assomme et Luna, qui a apprit le sortilège, « Amor vincit omnia », pour redonner au vrai Tom toute sa tête, le prononce avec un timbre de voix clair. Tom, qui ressemblait à un serpent, qui avait des yeux rouges, était maintenant devenu un beau jeune homme de dix-sept ans avec son mètre quatre-vingt-dix, ses cheveux blonds ondulés comme sa mère, avec ses yeux gris clairs comme sa mère et signe distinctif de la famille Black, ce jeune homme est une copie de sa mère, en garçon, par contre, par contre pour le caractère, c'est tout son père se rappelle Rachelle.

Tom se réveille ensuite sous les enlacements de sa famille plutôt calmement mais dès qu'il aperçoit Luna, ses yeux deviennent rouges et il se précipite sur elle en l'emportant avec lui dans une chambre, sous l'œil paniqué de tous. Mais tous savaient une chose, Tom tient de sa mère, il est une créature magique.

Xx***Xx


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24 : Rapprochements voire Amours

La surprise était de mise, tout le monde se regardait, choqué, vraiment choqué. Le premier a réagir fut Xenophilius, il commença à se précipiter au bord des escaliers, menant aux chambres, pour récupérer sa fille, vraiment inquiet pour elle. Mais Rachelle fut plus rapide et le maintient de sa main droite, elle lui expliqua qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, Tom ne ferait jamais de mal à son âme-sœur, d'ailleurs, une âme-sœur ne peut jamais faire de mal à l'élu de sa vie. Bien que toujours inquiet pour sa fille, le père Lovegood écouta Rachelle, sachant qu'elle aussi était une créature magique et donc elle savait de quoi elle parlait. Tout le monde se rassit et essaya de se changer les idées en attendant que les futurs tourtereaux descendent.

Dans la chambre, Tom, ses yeux étaient redevenus gris, et Luna parlèrent tranquillement, ils apprennent à se connaître bien que Tom eut toujours son comportement possessif, mais cela ne dérangea pas pour autant Luna, qui commençait à apprécier le garçon.

A un moment, Luna, qui commençait à avoir trop chaud, enleva son gilet redonnant, avec ce geste, la couleur rouge carmin à son âme-sœur. D'un coup, Luna se retrouva allongée sur le lit, Tom au-dessus d'elle. Ne voulant pas brusquer la créature en Tom, Luna caressa juste sa joue, lui donnant sa confiance envers lui. En effet, Luna savait qu'une créature magique ne pouvait pas faire de mal à sa moitié, qu'elle devait la protéger, la rassurer et s'assurer de son bien-être, pas lui faire du mal. Donc Luna se laissa faire, même quand Tom lui enleva ses habits, bien qu'elle fut rouge de gène et eut à un moment la pensée de le repousser malgré qu'elle sache que cela envenimerait la situation et que Tom deviendrait encore plus possessif.

Mais elle oublia toute pensée quand Tom plongea sa tête entre ses jambes, pour lui faire « la meilleure chose auquel elle n'est jamais eue le droit. Luna savait que Tom n'irait pas plus loin que des préliminaires, comment ? Il le lui avait dit, un peu avant de plonger sa tête, d'un simple regard, il lui avait montré qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, qu'il faisait juste ça pour prouver qu'elle était à lui, seulement à lui. Alors Luna oublia toutes pensées cohérentes et profita juste du moment en murmurant parfois quelques « Tom... ».

Après une dizaine de minutes, Tom « ressortit » des jambes de Luna, se déshabilla entièrement tout comme la femme qu'il aimait et se glissa dans le lit emmenant Luna avec et contre lui, il lui posa la tête sur son torse et mit son bras autour de sa taille, la gardant contre lui pour profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Dans le salon, après une petite heure à essayer de se détendre, les personnes présentes commencèrent à se poser quelques questions sur ce que faisait les tourtereaux, Rachelle se proposa alors pour aller les voir, en tant que créature magique, fille et surtout mère, Tom ne la rejettera pas, ne lui fera aucun mal.

Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre où Tom avait emmené Luna, elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage, espérant secrètement que Tom n'ait rien fait à Luna, malgré ce qu'elle avait dit aux autres. Elle ouvra la porte et tomba sur une vue qu'elle qualifierait de mignonne, celle de son fils enlaçait avec son âme-sœur, la couverture était un peu descendu, ce qu'elle s'empressa de rectifier, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un d'autre tombant sur cette chambre voie une parcelle de peau, qu'il ne faut pas voir, de Luna ou de Tom.

Elle partit ensuite prévenir les autres que Tom n'avait rien fait à Luna, comme elle l'avait prévue et que par conséquent, il n'y avait rien à craindre, se qui rassura tout le monde et en particulier le père de Luna. Ils passèrent ensuite une soirée détente et à quelques minutes des douze coups de minuit, ils allèrent se coucher.

Les enfants, eux, s'étaient rassembler dans la chambre d'Harry pour jouer à actions et vérités. Harry et Drago avaient tout raconté à leurs amis, en échange d'un serment inviolable que tous ont accepté de faire.

La première personne a commencer à jouer est Harry, il pose donc la fameuse question « Action ou vérité » à Blaise avec un sourire peu innocent. Blaise, comme l'avait prévu Harry, demanda l'action, Harry lui répondit avec un sourire malicieux « Embrasse langoureusement Neville puis Théodore », Blaise bien que gêné, le fit quand même, le résultat en fit rire plus d'un, Neville les joues rouges et Théo (Théodore) cherchant à se cacher derrière Drago, la personne à sa droite. Au tour de Blaise a poser la question, il choisit Percy :

-Action ou Vérité Percy, fit-il

-Vérité, dit-il un peu en bafouillant

-Depuis combien de temps aimes-tu Hermione ? Pose-t-il en souriant presque riant

-Depuis la première fois que je l'ai vue, dit-il en rougissant. Bon, à ton tour Teddy, action ou vérité ?

-Action

-Embrasse les deux filles que tu trouves les plus mignonnes

-Ok, dit-il rosissant un peu

Teddy choisit pour son action, Astoria et Daphné Greengrass, les deux sœurs. Celles-ci, en véritables Sang-Pûr, restèrent implacable mais si on se rapprochait d'elle, on pouvait voir une lueur de satisfaction dans leurs yeux, et ça, Teddy le vit très bien comme Pansy, qui se retrouvait à la droite de Daphné.

-A ton tour Charlie, Action ou vérité ?

-Vérité Teddy

-Dis-nous quelle est la personne qui t'attires le plus ?

-Pourquoi, tu es intéressé Teddy ? Demanda-t-il en riant

-Bien-sûr que non, mais je suis sûr que quelqu'un serait intéressé, ne me demande pas qui, je ne te le dirais pas, répond juste à ma question !

-La personne qui m'attire le plus est...Pansy !

Quand il a dit ça, bizarrement, pour lui, personne, à part Pansy, ne fut étonné.

-Je te l'avais dit Gred, balança Fred

-Et comme toujours, tu avais raison mon cher frère.

-Bon passons à la personne suivante, à bah tient Fred, mon cher frère, répond sarcastiquement Charlie

-Mais je suis tout à toi mon frère et d'ailleurs, pas besoin de me poser la question, je choisis vérité, avec toi, on ne sait jamais, dit-il narquoisement

-Très bien alors cher frère, as-tu déjà fait l'amour avec ton jumeau ? dit-il en souriant

A cette question, le froncement de sourcils de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, sauf celui de George, apparu, pourquoi Charlie a-t-il demandé ça, voilà la question présente dans toutes les têtes.

-Et bien oui cher grand-frère, répond Fred avec un grand sourire

Cela choqua tout le monde, excepté George et Charlie, mais après un temps de réflexion, tout le monde se dit que cela était plutôt normal, que c'était plutôt logique, Fred et George avaient toujours eu un lien fort, très fort, trop pour de simples frères mêmes des jumeaux.

-Bien, maintenant je crois que c'est à moi de poser la fameuse question, alors Harry, action ou vérité ? demanda Fred

-Je te répondrai « Action »

-Bien alors...commença-t-il en riant tellement fort, que tout le monde sut que ce n'était pas bon présage, enlève ton pantalon !

-Oh oui Harry fait nous un strip-tease du bas, s'amusa George

Harry le fit donc, cet action le faisant rire, avant la gène.

-Bon à moi de poser une question maintenant, réfléchissa Harry à voix haute...

La soirée se passa donc comme ça, on y apprit donc que Blaise, Neville et Théo sont attirés les uns envers les autres, que Teddy, Astoria et Daphné aussi, que Seth, Grégory et Vincent...et bien eux aussi sont attirés entre eux, que les jumeaux Weasley ont un vrai faible pour Drago, qui s'en souvient aussi grâce aux multiples suçons des jumeaux, résultats d'une action. On a su aussi que, pour Drago, les trois mecs les plus sexy sont Fred, George et Blaise. Que Hermione et Percy se sont mis en couple. Qu'entre Pansy et Charlie, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, qu'entre Harry et Cédric tout va pour le mieux, d'ailleurs la partie que Cédric préfère chez Harry, c'est son cou. Que Drago est gay, que d'ailleurs son première amant est Blaise. Enfin, Daphné a avoué que l'adulte, garçon, pour elle, le plus sexy était Fenrir et que l'adulte femme la plus sexy était Rachelle. Ensuite, les enfants sont allés se coucher avec toutes les nouvelles informations qu'ils ont récolté durant leur petite soirée.

Le lendemain, Blaise, Théo, Grégory, Pansy, Astoria, Daphné et Vincent sont rentrés chez eux. Lucius a prévu d'emmener Tom, avec sa vraie apparence, au Ministère pour le faire enregistrer comme son fils, comme il l'a fait avec Harry. Il en profite du fait que personne ne connaît Tom Malfoy, en tout cas pas comme Voldemort, tout comme personne ne sait que Harry Malfoy et Harry Potter sont la même personne. Pour une fois, cela s'est bien passé.

Après ça, tous les enfants présents au Malfoy Manor, sauf Tom, Bill, Seth, Percy, Teddy et Talia, se sont préparés pour la rentrée du lendemain. D'ailleurs, Charlie a été convoqué pour être le nouveau professeur des Soins aux créatures magiques et Remus, celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Donc le lendemain, Lucius accompagne les enfants, Remus et Charlie à la voie 9 ¾ et transplane vers son manoir pour s'occuper de sa femme et son futur enfant.

Xx***Xx


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25 : Une rentrée remplie de rebondissements

Rentrés dans le train, Blaise, Théodore, Vincent, Grégory, Pansy, Daphné, Astoria, Harry, Cédric, Drago, Fred, George, Luna, Hermione et Neville se mirent dans une même cabine.

Au cours du voyage, Astoria et Luna se levèrent voulant se rendre aux toilettes, mais quand elles y arrivèrent, elle entendirent des bruits étranges des genres de « Aïe, humm... ». Elles pensèrent alors que quelqu'un s'était blessé ou pire, mais la vision qu'elles ont eu en entrouvrant la porte, les choquèrent pour le restant de leur vie.

Elles virent d'abord, Ron puis Denis Crivey suivi de son grand-frère Colin et en se tournant un peu, elles virent Cho Chang. Celle-ci était dans une position plus que douteuse, elle était penchée au-dessus d'un des toilettes présents, les mains de chaque côté, les cheveux traînant dans l'eau du toilette. Mais le plus choquant n'était pas ça, c'était plutôt le fait que Cho était nu et que Ron et Colin avaient leur engin enfoncé dans l'anus de la jeune fille, Denis, lui, était en train de filmer la scène en riant.

Au début, Astoria et Luna pensèrent que la jeune fille était violée, à cause du fait que les trois garçons, en la baisant, l'insultaient, mais quand elles entendirent d'elle « Putain, mais allez plus vite », elles se sont rendues compte que la jeune fille était bel et bien consentante et qu'elle aimait ce qui lui était fait. Les filles pensèrent juste d'eux quatre que ce n'était pas un lieu approprié pour faire ce qu'ils font mais après que Ron est commencé à insulter Harry, en disant que lui n'aurait jamais cette « chance », et que les autres ont ri à ces paroles, les filles ont complètement changé leur façon de voir ces quatre personnes.

Elles sont vites retournées dans leur cabine, n'ayant plus du tout envie d'aller aux toilettes, elles y racontèrent à tous leurs amis la vision et les mots qu'elles ont vu et entendu. Ceux-ci, choqués bien entendu, mais aussi déçu, surtout Harry, Neville, Fred, George et Hermione qui aimaient bien les frères Crivey.

PDV Harry :

Arrivés à Poudlard, mes amis et moi avons pris les calèches, tirées par des sombrals, puis nous sommes rentrés dans la Grande Salle, installés à notre table respectif, avons écouté le discours, totalement pathétique, du directeur, Albus Dumbledore, avons mangé et enfin nous sommes allés nous coucher dans notre dortoir.

Le lendemain, journée tout à fait normale, pas de Griffondor qui viennent me chercher et surtout pas de Ron ni de Dumbledore et encore moins de Ginny. Oh si, j'ai croisé Seamus et Dean, ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne restaient plus avec Ron et sa sœur, ils en ont eu vraiment ras-le-bol des deux. Seamus et Dean ont dit à Harry que maintenant leur amitié entre eux trois n'avait plus à être caché et qu'ils en avaient rien à faire des conséquences que pourrait avoir ce choix, donc maintenant, Seamus, Dean et Harry sont vus ensemble, oh bien-sûr ça n'a pas plus à Ron et Ginny mais bizarrement, ils n'ont pas essayé de venir chercher des problèmes au groupe, même dans le dortoir des Griffons.

Ah et il y aussi le fait que je fus convoqué dans la soirée chez le directeur, comme j'en ai le droit, j'ai demandé à Severus, mon directeur de maison, de m'accompagner. Au moment où ils voulurent pousser la porte du bureau, qui était entrouverte, ils entendirent, d'une voix d'homme, « Oh oui, nous allons faire de grandes choses ensemble, tu seras ma fière descendante ma petite, ma fille », ils se penchèrent et virent Ginny avec un ventre rond de femme enceinte, le sourire aux lèvres, d'après Severus, elle devait être enceinte d'environ deux mois, en sachant que ça se passait la première semaine de mai.

Nous avons donc compris que l'homme qui avait prononcé les précédentes paroles était donc Dumbledore et ils en conclurent aussi que, puisque Ginny est enceinte, que l'enfant qu'elle porte est la fameuse « fille » du directeur et que donc celui-ci en était le père.

On ne savait pas quoi penser de la situation, d'un côté, le dégoût était présent, Albus a plus d'une centaine d'années alors que Ginny n'en avait à peine plus d'une dizaine, et en même temps, ils étaient terrifiés pour l'enfant, Albus allait se servir d'elle pour en faire on ne sait quoi. Nous n'avons pas pu réfléchir plus car déjà ils se remettaient à parler :

-Albus, je veux appeler notre fille, Marie !

-Il en est hors de question ! C'est un nom de sainte nitouche, nous allons l'appeler... Beverly, ça s'est un nom de salope...

-Mais...

-Non, tu fais ce que JE dis, d'ailleurs cette fille sera mon réservoir à sperme, elle sera...

-Une prostitué et pas que pour toi mon nounours, dit Ginny, avec un grain de folie dans les yeux, en tapant des mains et en se collant à Albus, à la fin de sa phrase

-Exactement ma poupée, dit Albus en enfonçant sa langue dans la gorge de Ginny

-D'ailleurs mon nounours, elle pourra t'aider pour t'approprier le monde magique, puis le monde entier

-Encore une fois tu as raison ma poupée, dit Albus en mettant sa main dans l'endroit intime de sa partenaire

Nous fûmes vraiment dégoûtés de ce qu'il se passait, Dumbledore et Ginny prévoyait de prostituer leur fille même pas née et de l'utiliser pour qu'ils s'approprient le monde.

-Ah...qu'est-ce que tu me fais du bien mon lapin, tout le monde devrait être jaloux de moi, dit Ginnevra en gémissant fortement, comme une truie

-Et oui, ma petite salope à moi, tu en as beaucoup de chance, mais n'oublie jamais que c'est moi qui décide et qui ordonne, conte Albus en déchirant la jupe rose bonbon que portait Ginny et en la prenant

-Ah... c'est bon bébé, et hum... je sais que c'est toi qui commande, hum... j'adore comment tu me commandes d'ailleurs

-Bon, maintenant tu te rhabilles et tu dégages, si t'as encore besoin de te soulager, va voir ton frère, prends un concombre ou...démerde-toi tout simplement

-Mais...

-Pas de discussion, le garçon va arriver, bouge !

Ginny s'est rhabillée, elle allait partir quand nous faisions semblant de juste arriver, elle nous a regardés avec un air dédaigneux. Donc nous sommes entrés dans le bureau, comme je l'avais prévu, Dumbledore fut surpris de voir Severus m'accompagner, mais je l'ai vite remballer en disant que c'était mon droit. Pendant « l'entretien », Albus n'a pas arrêté de me critiquer sur mes notes, apparemment mes notes auraient remonté trop vites donc il y aurait, pour lui, de la triche, du coup il m'a dit qu'il devait, pour rétablir la vérité, regarder mes souvenirs.

Severus argumenta que ce n'était pas vraiment très légal comme procédé, Albus argumenta à son tour que, la mère d'Harry étant un créature magique, il réussirait à détourner le veritaserum, donc il devait regarder dans ma tête. Severus utilisa sa dernière carte, en sa qualité de meilleur Legilimens de Poudlard et en étant mon directeur de maison, c'est à lui de faire ça. Après quelques instants où, je pense, Dumbledore essaya de contrer nos arguments et n'en ayant de solutions, il capitula et laissa faire Severus, qui ne trouva rien puisque je n'avais pas triché, juste seulement plus travaillé, grâce à Dray d'ailleurs. Ensuite, nous sommes allés nous coucher, moi dans mon dortoir et Severus, dans ses appartements.

Xx***Xx


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26 : Bal de fin d'année et conséquences

PDV Externe :

Ellipse de 2 mois : dernier jour à Poudlard avant les grandes vacances.

Pendant ces deux mois, Seamus et Dean se sont mis ensemble.

Flash-back :

A Poudlard, dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, une soirée, Seamus était en train de pleurer, Dean voyant que son ami n'allait pas bien, est allé le voir, il lui demanda la raison de ses pleurs, Seamus lui répondit qu'il avait perdu quelque chose d'important mais quand Dean lui demanda ce que c'était, il rougit et ne voulu pas lui répondre. Dean lui a alors expliqué qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider s'il ne savait pas quoi chercher. Alors bafouillant et rougissant, Seamus avoua à son colocataire, qu'il avait perdu l'un de ses pulls, Dean en rougit lui aussi, touché que Seamus pleure pour l'un de ses pulls, qui lui avait prêté il y a quelques mois de cela.

Il lui demanda alors pourquoi ce pull était si important pour lui, Seamus lui avoua à demi mot que c'était parce que la personne à qui elle appartient réellement comptait énormément pour lui, peut-être trop, murmura-t-il. Dean l'avait très bien entendu et s'est rapproché de Seamus, qui lui baissa très vite sa tête, rougissant encore plus et Dean a finit par l'embrasser tout doucement. Et ils ont fini enlacer dans le lit de Seamus et le lendemain, ils ont retrouvé le fameux tee-shirt.

Fin Flash-back

Charlie et Pansy se sont rapprochés, beaucoup rapprochés. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils se mettent en place tout comme Drago et les jumeaux Weasley. Vincent, Grégory et Seth entretiennent une correspondance rapprochée, leur affaire avance plutôt bien. Tout comme Luna et Tom. Quand à Hermione et Percy, ils sont toujours ensemble et très amoureux. Tout comme Cédric et Harry.

Bref, vous vous souvenez du Bal de fin d'année, le fameux bal de fin d'année et bien, c'était le grand jour. Tout le monde était sur son trente-et-un, habillé d'un magnifique costume ou d'une magnifique robe. Pendant la soirée, Drago s'est fait « kidnapper » par...les jumeaux Weasley.

Flash-back :

Drago était en train de boire sa bière au beurre, quand il eut fini, il voulut s'aérer l'esprit et donc sortit de la Grande Salle mais quand il voulut sortir pour rejoindre le parc, il se fit « enlever » et emmener dans la salle-sur-demande.

Il découvrit rapidement que c'était les jumeaux qui l'avaient « kidnappé », quand il voulut leur demander la raison de ce kidnapping, il se retrouva complètement. Bien que l'idée de coucher avec les jumeaux Weasley était très plaisante et très excitante, Drago voulait quand même savoir leur ressentit, pourquoi ils faisaient ça et surtout il voulait savoir si c'était quelque chose de réel et de vrai pour eux ou c'était juste pour le fun. Lui, il voulait une relation sérieuse pas juste une coucherie.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps, il se retrouva entre les deux et le reste ne fut que gémissements, pas de quoi avoir du temps pour réfléchir ou poser des questions. A la fin, quelques heures après, les trois personnes, complètements essoufflées, étaient allongés sur le sol, enfin sur leur manteau, alors Drago voulut essayer de poser sa question mais les jumeaux l'ont coupé avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit en lui disant que ce n'était pas juste un amusement, comme-ci ils avaient su à l'avance ce que pensait Drago. Cela soulagea Drago mais le fit un minimum rougir, ce que les jumeaux Weasley trouvèrent très mignon.

Fin Flash-back

Voilà comment ils se sont mis ensemble. Pendant la soirée, Neville, Blaise et Théodore se rapprochèrent aussi. D'ailleurs ils ont passé la soirée, collés comme de la glue. Neville a d'ailleurs dû s'asseoir, manger et rester sur les genoux de Blaise car, bizarrement, sa chaise avait disparu et il n'y avait pas moyen de lui en trouvait une.

En ce qui concerne Charlie et Pansy, les deux se sont rapprochés au cours de la soirée, Charlie a emmené Pansy dans le parc et l'a embrassé. Cependant, un problème s'est posé à eux, Charlie est professeur et Pansy, élève, leur relation est impossible, en tout cas si elle est visible aux yeux de tous, puisque le règlement de Poudlard l'interdit. Alors ils ont décidé tous les deux de cacher leur relation le temps que Pansy est finie ses études, en clair, ils devaient attendre un an.

Ce bal était une réussite pour tous, enfin par pour Ron et Ginny, qui eux, n'avaient pas de cavalier, ils ont passé la soirée tout seul, à s'ennuyer, personne ne voulait d'eux donc...

PS : J'ai créé un sondage sur mon profil pour que vous choisissiez le sujet de ma prochaine histoire, je compte sur vous.

Je voulais vous remerciez pour tous les commentaires que je reçois de votre part, ça me fait énormément plaisir et sachez que même si je ne vous réponds pas, je vous lis, tous, et je prends en compte les conseils que l'on me donne donc si vous en avez, allez-y :D

Xx***Xx


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27 : Vacances en accélérées

Il s'est passé beaucoup d'événements pendant les vacances, des bons et des mauvais, malheureusement. Commençons par les mauvais, heureusement ils sont peu nombreux.

Les parents de Daphné, Astoria, Pansy, Blaise, Vincent, Grégory, Théodore sont décédés suite à un raid de Dumbledore. Leurs parents ont été beaucoup moins protégés que Lucius, Rachelle, Remus etc... Ce fait est dû au fait qu'ils avaient des idées vraiment catégoriques, pas du tout les mêmes que la famille Malfoy ou leurs alliés, du coup, ceux-ci n'ont pas jugé de protéger les, maintenant, décédés.

Les parents de Seamus et Dean sont aussi décédés, mais eux, personne ne sait pourquoi, ils sont décédés dans des conditions mystérieuses.

Ces morts ont provoqué le déménagement « forcé » des enfants, des décédés, chez les Malfoy. Les enfants ont donc pris leur indépendance, après tout, ils ont seize ans, la majorité pour prendre son indépendance.

Bon, maintenant que nous avons parlé des événements fâcheux, parlons de choses beaucoup plus joyeuses.

Pour commencer, parlons des couples, Neville, Blaise et Théodore se sont mis ensemble, enfin vous allez me dire. Comment ça s'est passé ? Et bien, Blaise en a tout simplement eu marre de « ramer » pour avoir Neville et Théodore, et avec quelques conseils de Drago, il a sauté le pas et a organisé un rendez-vous, où il leur a sauté dessus, la nuit n'en fut que merveilleuse pour eux trois et depuis ce temps là, leur amour ne fait que grandir.

En ce qui concerne Poudlard, Charlie ne sera plus professeur de soins aux créatures magiques puisque Hagrid reprend son poste, cela ne pose aucun problème à Charlie, d'ailleurs il en fût même content puisque ça lui permet de vivre une relation tout à fait normale avec Pansy, rendant donc leur couple officiel et visible aux yeux de tous.

Vincent, Grégory et Seth se sont beaucoup rapprochés, à coup de rendez-vous, de petits moments intimes, non pas sexuels, juste des moments qu'ils pouvaient passer à se regarder, à se câliner tranquillement, doucement. En parlant du dernier, il est vraiment très excité à l'idée de faire sa rentrée à Poudlard, ses deux pères ont fini ses cours de rattrapage et il est enfin près à rejoindre Poudlard.

Ensuite, pendant ses vacances, Teddy a découvert que Astoria et Daphné sont ses âmes-sœurs. Les deux filles ont plutôt bien pris la nouvelle, bien que Daphné a eu un « mouvement » de recul, il lui a fallu un petit peu plus de temps pour accepter ce fait, mais maintenant, ça va mieux, et les deux filles apprennent à connaître correctement Teddy.

Pour finir, pour ce qui est question « amour », Xenophilius et Rabastan se sont énormément rapprochés bien qu'avec beaucoup de discrétion, car, quand il n'y en avait pas, Sirius et James se faisaient un plaisir de les taquiner.

Maintenant et pour finir parlons des grossesses, Rachelle, Severus et Bellatrix sont à leur sixième mois de grossesse, actuellement (mois d'août), leur grossesse se passe merveilleusement bien, ils devraient savoir le sexe de leur bébé dans pas très longtemps, bien que Severus le sait déjà, rappelons-le, ce sera une petite fille pour la famille Potter-Snape-Prince. Le groupe a aussi appris la grossesse « surprise » de Lily, enceinte de deux mois actuellement (en août).

En parlant de Lily, avec Sirius, ils se sont mariés, en juillet, James a été le marieur. Ça a été une cérémonie un peu précipitée mais elle s'est merveilleusement bien passée, bien que ponctuées par les nombreuses farces des jumeaux Weasley et des trois Maraudeurs, farces non dangereuses mais très farceuses comme celle faîte à Sirius, qui s'est retrouvé à participer au vin d'honneur habillé d'un pyjama de clown, faisant frissonner d'horreur Lily, qui elle, avait horriblement peur des clowns. Vivement réprimandés par leurs pères, les jumeaux avaient très vites contré leur blague. Enfin bref, le contrat de mariage avait été glissé en douce au Ministère, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive dans le bâtiment magique.

Voilà le récapitulatif de leurs vacances, vacances bien mouvementées.

PDV Harry :

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le trente août, eh oui, vous l'avez bien compris, c'est mon anniversaire. Et pour une fois, je vais le passer avec ma famille, entouré des gens que j'aime. J

'ai eu le droit ce matin, à un copieux petit déjeuner ramené par maman et papa dans mon lit, mes frères se sont ensuite ramenés, et nous avons passé la matinée en famille, dans ma chambre, c'était merveilleux ! Tout n'était que câlins, bisous, amour, j'ai tellement aimé si vous savez, après avoir passé son enfance sans parent avec des personnes qui ne veulent pas votre bien, c'est un grand changement qui s'est opéré depuis l'année dernière, un grand changement, mais c'est surtout le plus magnifique, je suis heureux tout simplement, et ce sentiment est le meilleur de tous, je souhaite ça à tout le monde, oui, même à mes pires ennemis, enfin, s'ils sont emprisonnés, je leur souhaiterai ça pour la suite, enfin bref, je suis heureux, il n'y a que ça à retenir.

Vers seize heure, nous avons mangé mon gâteau d'anniversaire, un mélange de fraises, de coulis de chocolat, de chantilly et de beaucoup de pâtes d'amendes, j'aime trop ça, c'est trop bon !

Ensuite, j'ai eu la plus incroyable des nouvelles, maman a annoncé qu'elle est enceinte de deux bébés garçons, avec mes frères, nous nous sommes précipités sur maman pour l'enlacer, papa s'est ensuite rajouté et a même versé une petite larme, émouvant tout le monde. Le reste du groupe s'est ensuite rajouté au câlin.

Notre joie était immense, elle fût encore plus grande quand Tante Bella a, à son tour, annoncé qu'elle est enceinte d'un bébé garçon, faisant la joie du futur frère et de la future sœur.

La joie augmenta encore d'un niveau quand Arthur annonça qu'il est enceinte, et enceinte d'une petite fille, ma future cousine, je l'aime déjà cette petite.

Au fait, si vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai reçu comme cadeaux, j'ai eu des livres, beaucoup de livres, j'ai une véritable passion pour ces objets, papa m'a dit un jour que ça me venait de maman principalement, elle pourrait passer des heures à lire ma maman.

Ensuite, j'ai eu des vêtements, une énorme quantité de vêtements, je crois qu'ils ont voulu refaire ma garde-robe, encore une fois, c'est désespérant, je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir la capacité d'arriver un jour à avoir mis tous les vêtements que je possède, vraiment désespérant.

Pour finir, de la part de maman et papa, j'ai reçu un beau, non que dis-je, un magnifique collier, il est violet pâle, ma couleur préférée et a comme pendentif un serpent noir enroulé autour d'une rose rose, l'emblème des Malfoy. Mes parents en ont aussi offert un à mes frères, un bleu turquoise pour Drago et un vert foncé presque noir pour Tom.

Le collier a différentes fonctions, sa fonction principale est celle de port-au-loin d'urgence ramenant à papa ou à maman, en fonction de la personne à qui on pense.

Ensuite, il a une fonction de soins, d'abord d'une sorte de désinfectant, comme ceux des Moldus, pour les plaies ouvertes, et en deuxième fonction, une sorte de produit soporifique, plongeant la personne dans une sorte de comma, pratique si quelqu'un veut nous interroger de force, le produit pour réveiller est en possession de Severus, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui a voulu rajouter ces deux « pouvoirs » de soins. Je crois qu'il a offert la même sorte de collier à Seth.

Enfin bref, j'ai passé une journée magnifique, le gâteau était succulent et magnifique, mes cadeaux sont magnifiques, les nouvelles sont magnifiques, en clair, ma famille est magnifique et géniale, voilà ce que je retiens de ma journée, et je souhaite à tous d'avoir une famille aussi belle que la mienne, ou en tout cas, je souhaite à tous une vie heureuse, bien que ma vie, ma fin heureuse ne soit pas encore pour toute suite, mais je l'aurai, fois de Malfoy, fois de Harry Malfoy.

PS : J'ai créé un sondage sur mon profil pour que vous choisissiez le sujet de ma prochaine histoire, je compte sur vous.

Je voulais vous remerciez pour tous les commentaires que je reçois de votre part, ça me fait énormément plaisir et sachez que même si je ne vous réponds pas, je vous lis, tous, et je prends en compte les conseils que l'on me donne donc si vous en avez, allez-y :D

Xx***Xx


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28 : Problèmes

Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée ! Les enfants se sont préparés la veille pour leur retour à Poudlard, la seule chose qui change ? Seth ! Seth va aller pour la première fois au château, lui, s'est préparé depuis une semaine à ce grand moment, à la première fois qu'il va découvrir le château qu'est Poudlard, la première fois qu'il va côtoyer des sorciers, enfin beaucoup d'enfants sorciers. Bref...Oh et petite nouvelle, la terrible chauve-souris des cachots de Poudlard alias Severus Snape ne revient pas à Poudlard, il préfère s'occuper de sa petite fille pas encore née, il veut prendre du temps pour lui, pour son bébé, mais surtout pour son couple et pour préparer la naissance du futur enfant. Donc c'est Horace Slughorn qui va le remplacer, bien qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'accord, Severus. Oh et Severus a donné comme excuse à Dumbledore, le fait qu'il en avait ras-le-bol de donner des cours aux « cornichons ».

PDV Seth :

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée, ça fait une semaine que je me prépare pour ce jour, je suis tellement excité si vous savez ! En plus, mais ça il ne faut pas le dire, je vais pouvoir me rapprocher encore un peu plus de Vincent et Grégory, je crois que je tombe vraiment amoureux d'eux, oui, de tous les deux, mais bon ce qui compte c'est l'amour non ?!

Dans le train, je suis avec toute la bande, nous avons passé notre temps entre manger et se raconter des blagues.

Ensuite, j'ai ensuite rejoins les barques avec les premières années, oui, j'allais me faire répartir comme-ci j'étais un première année. Enfin bon, là maintenant, je suis devant le chapeau avec toutes les premières années à attendre d'ailleurs que tous ceux-là passent. Une fois tout le monde passé, le professeur McGonagall m'appelle, choquant tout le monde bien qu'il n'y ait que le nom des Snape-Prince, personne ne devait savoir que James Potter est en vie et qu'en plus il est mon père, je me rends donc sous le chapeau, il ne me parle pas, on dirait qu'il me sonde, qu'il sonde mon âme et sort dans toute la salle : POUFSOUFFLE. Soulagé, je me rends donc à la table de ma maison, en souriant à mes amis en passant. Le dîner se passa extrêmement bien, les éléves de ma maison étaient et sont très accueillants.

Après avoir découvert ma salle commune, très accueillante en passant et très « verte », je m'empresse de m'asseoir au bureau, prévu pour moi, où je me dépêche d'écrire une lettre à mes parents pour leur annoncer ma répartition, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas être trop déçus de moi, surtout de ma répartition. Mais avec la lettre que j'ai reçus quelques jours plus tard, j'ai su qu'ils étaient très fière de moi et que de toute façon ils savaient déjà que j'allais être réparti dans cette maison.

Ellipse de deux semaines :

Je suis assis à la table des Poufsouffles, ces deux semaines se sont très bien passées, mes camarades sont très gentils avec moi, même si je passe les trois quarts de mon temps avec eux, je préfère la compagnie de mon groupe d'amis initiale, et plus particulièrement la compagnie de Vincent et de Grégory. Je les aime un peu plus chaque jours, c'est fou !

Enfin bref, je suis donc assis à ma table, je suis d'ailleurs en train de lire la Gazette du Sorcier, quand j'entends des sortes de soupirs retenus, je me retourne vers mon voisin de table, un septième année, je lui demande ce qu'il y a et il me montre un article de la Gazette, je m'empresse de prendre mon exemplaire pour regarder ce que l'article dit.

Je vais vous faire une sorte de résumer, il est dit que les Aurors ont retrouvé un corps dans un entrebâillement du Chemin de Traverse, et qu'après maintes et maintes analyses, ils ont découvert que c'est celui de « Harry Potter ».

Le pire est encore à venir, on dit que le corps, avant le décès de la personne, a été violé, torturé et tué.

Le pire est là, il est dis qu'il y aurait des traces magiques, de sorciers, autour du corps et, comme par hasard, ce sont ceux de mon groupe, enfants comme adultes, même la « trace magique » de Rachelle y est, un peu étrange quand on sait que c'est une créature magique et qu'elle ne laisse pas de traces magiques, encore un coup de Dumbledore ça ! Cette théorie se révèle vraie quand après il est dis que c'est Dumbledore qui a fait les expertises, en tant que « Grand Mage » vous comprenez.

Enfin bref, à peine j'ai eu le temps de finir de lire l'article que j'entends un son de transplanage, c'est Rachelle, elle nous presse, Harry, Drago, Fred, George, Luna, Hermione, Percy, Neville, Blaise, Théodore, Vincent, Grégory, Pansy, Seamus, Dean, Daphné, Astoria, Remus et moi, de prendre le nécessaire dans nos dortoirs et de la suivre, tellement surpris par cette apparition, les professeurs n'ont pas bougé mais les enfants et moi, oui, on s'est précipités dans nos dortoirs pour y prendre le nécessaire, enfin surtout nos affaires personnels et nous nous sommes retrouvés ensuite devant Rachelle qui va nous tendre un port-au-loin, qui nous a transporté...en France.

Les adultes et les enfants restés au Malfoy Manor, vont donc les rejoindre en France, dans le Malfoy Manor français, secondaire, de vacances si vous voulez.

PS : J'ai créé un sondage sur mon profil pour que vous choisissiez le sujet de ma prochaine histoire, je compte sur vous.

Je voulais vous remerciez pour tous les commentaires que je reçois de votre part, ça me fait énormément plaisir et sachez que même si je ne vous réponds pas, je vous lis, tous, et je prends en compte les conseils que l'on me donne donc si vous en avez, allez-y :D

Xx***Xx


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29 : Un an plus tard

Alors, voyons ce qui c'est passé en un mois de temps...Pour information, nous entamons la deuxième semaine de décembre mille neuf cent quatre-vingt dix-sept.

Donc ce qu'il s'est passé, eh bien d'abord parlons des enfants nés, parce que oui, les enfants de Rachelle, Bellatrix, Severus, Arthur et Lily sont nés. Pour les prénoms, voici ce qu'ils ont choisi : Rachelle et Lucius ont décidé d'appeler leur deux bébés garçons Gabriel et Illos, qui ont maintenant un an et qui marchent déjà.

Pour Bellatrix, elle a accouché de Valérian, un an maintenant, l'accouchement s'est très mal passé, elle a failli le perdre, mais heureusement, Rachelle et Severus ont réussi à les sauver, la maman et le bébé.

Severus lui, a accouché de sa merveilleuse petite Capucine, un an aussi maintenant, elle a marché vers ses dix mois faisant la fierté de ses parents et de son frère.

Pour Arthur, sa petite Evangéline, surnommée Eva et âgée aussi maintenant de un an, est survenue comme un véritable cadeau, après cinq garçons, malheureusement tout comme Bellatrix l'accouchement s'est mal passé, malheureusement pour lui, il ne pourra plus avoir d'enfant au plus grand regret de toute sa famille.

Quant à Lily, elle a accouché d'un petit Damon, âgé de neuf mois maintenant, et comme son nom l'indique, c'est un petit démon ressemblant beaucoup à son père, Lily est d'ailleurs de nouveau enceinte de un mois et demi.

Maintenant passons aux mises en couple, Augustus et Bill se sont enfin mis ensemble bien que William est vraiment beaucoup fait mariner son maintenant compagnon, pour Théodore, William l'a adopté en France et en parlant d'enfant, il est enceinte de maintenant sept mois, faisant le bonheur de tout le groupe et plus particulièrement de Théodore, qui voulait plus que tout ne pas rester enfant unique.

Sinon, vous pouvez dire « enfin » si vous le souhaitez, Vincent, Grégory et Seth se sont enfin mis ensemble, Seth en a eu ras-le-bol de la timidité de ses deux compagnons qu'il leur a sauté dessus.

La même chose s'est passé avec Teddy, Astoria et Daphné, mais ce sont Astoria et Daphné qui ont sauté sur Teddy, le louveteau voulait que les filles aient pleine conscience qu'elles sont les âmes-sœurs d'un loup-garou, futur Alpha par dessus tout, mais les filles l'ont très bien compris dès le départ.

Oh, et il y a eu aussi le fait que Narcissa et Nymphadora sont des sortes de sexfriends entre elles, elles passent du bon temps ensemble mais ne vont pas plus loin, elles profitent de leur vie.

Bon, et maintenant dans le camp des « méchants », Ginny a accouché d'une petite Beverly et bien que Albus et elle voulaient « profiter » de la petite, quelqu'un d'insolite a contré leur plan.

En effet, Minerva McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard a contré leur plan, elle les a entendu, Albus et Ginny, au-dessus du berceau de la petite, parler de la « toucher voire plus » et du « grand destin de suceuse » qu'elle allait devenir.

Révoltée par ce qu'elle avait entendu, Minerva a « kidnappé » la petite dans la nuit et, au courant que les Malfoy ont une résidence en France, elle avait déjà entendu Drago et Harry en parler et ils ont prononcé le nom du village dans lequel est le manoir, elle a voulu quitté Poudlard pour les rejoindre mais Horace Slughorn l'a surprise, alors obligée de lui expliquer, Minerva dû donc emmener Horace avec elle, après avoir vérifié de quel « côté » est-ce qu'il est et après lui avoir raconté ce qu'elle avait entendu et vu. C'est comme ça que Minerva et Horace se sont retrouvés en France avec le groupe des Malfoy etc... À la surprise de tous, les deux se sont mis ensemble et avec l'aide de Lucius, brillant avocat, ils ont réussi à adopter Beverly.

Ils n'ont jamais été accusé d'avoir kidnappé un bébé puisque Albus et Ginnevra n'ont jamais porté plainte, en même temps, ça aurait été compliqué d'expliquer pourquoi Albus et Ginnevra ont eu un bébé ensemble, parce que oui, il aurait fallu que le Ministère ait le nom des deux parents du bébé pour lancer une recherche pour le retrouver, bien sûr, ils auraient été obligés de dire qu'ils étaient les parents à deux puisque le test se fait au veritaserum, donc aucune demande de recherche pour la petite Beverly, ils l'ont tout simplement « oublié ».

Mais ce qui compte le plus, fut que le groupe a préparé un dossier solide, très solide, pour faire tomber Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Maugrey, Molly, Ginnevra et Ron Prewett.

Donc revenons maintenant, début de la deuxième semaine de décembre mille neuf cent quatre-vingt dix-sept, le groupe repart en Angleterre, faire tomber le groupe de Dumbledore et des Prewett qui menace toute la communauté magique.

Ils laisseront les petits enfants: Gabriel, Illos, Valérian, Capucine, Evangéline, Damon et Talia, qui a maintenant un an et demi à Jay et Jeanne Carter, les bêtas de Fenrir.

Ils transplanent et atterrissent devant le Ministère de la Magie...

PS : J'ai créé un sondage sur mon profil pour que vous choisissiez le sujet de ma prochaine histoire, je compte sur vous.

Je voulais vous remerciez pour tous les commentaires que je reçois de votre part, ça me fait énormément plaisir et sachez que même si je ne vous réponds pas, je vous lis, tous, et je prends en compte les conseils que l'on me donne donc si vous en avez, allez-y :D

Xx***Xx


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30 : Se rendre et conséquences

Logiquement, ils se retrouvèrent encerclés par les Aurors. Comme convenu ensemble, ils se laissèrent faire.

Les Aurors, pour ne pas laisser un si grand groupe ensemble, décidèrent de les enfermés par « famille », les Malfoy ensemble, puis les Black-Weasley, les deux professeurs, les enfants garçons qu'il reste : Neville, Blaise, Théodore, Vincent, Grégory, Seth, Seamus et Dean, pareil avec les enfants filles : Luna, Hermione, Pansy, Daphné et Astoria. Ensuite les « Mangemorts » : Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Augustus, Rabastan, Fenrir et à l'étonnement de tous, Severus. Ensuite, les « revenants » ensemble : Lily, James, Sirius, Regulus et Cédric. Et enfin le reste : Remus, Xenophilius, Narcissa et Nymphadora.

Lucius prévient les Aurors des accusations qu'ils portent, lui et son groupe, contre Albus, Molly, Ginny, Ron et Alastor..

Ceux-ci ont été prévenu et, au contraire du groupe de Lucius, ils ne sont pas enfermés, ils préparent donc leur défense enfin Albus, Alastor, Molly, Ginny et Ron.

Quant à Colin, Denis et Cho, qui étaient venus accompagner Ron et Ginny en bon toutous, eux, avec l'accord des Aurors qui ont accepté sous les ordres de Fudge, vont rendre « visites », séparément, à des « prisonniers » en particulier. Tout d'abord Colin, il va rendre visite à Harry :

« Un Auror a mis Harry dans une pièce à part de sa famille, Colin entre :

-Tu vois Harry, si tu avait suivi ce que le directeur te disait de faire, tu ne serais pas là, dans une cellule froide...

-...

-Très bien si tu ne veux pas me répondre, je vais donc parler...Tu veux savoir aussi ce qui aurait été bien si tu avais suivi ce que Dumbledore prépare pour toi depuis toujours ?

-...

-Tu ne veux toujours pas parler ? Très bien donc, tu aurais sûrement fini avec Ginny, bien que ça je ne l'aurai JAMAIS accepté, tu sais pourquoi ?

-...

-Non ?

-...

-Eh bien, voilà Harry, je suis amoureux de toi, depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, et si tu n'avais pas fait la connerie de te détourner du directeur, tu serais à mes côtés, dans une chambre, de préférence nu, et avec moi à l'intérieure de tes belles cuisses fermes en train de te faire l'amour bestialement ! Mais ça, tu n'en as rien à foutre n'est-ce pas ?! Tu as déjà quelqu'un avec qui baiser ! C'est avec moi que tu devrais partager un lit, c'est avec moi que tu devrais te déshabiller et par dessus tout, c'est avec moi que tu devrais gémir et supplier comme la chienne, enfin le griffon, que tu es, mais ça tu n'en as rien à foutre pas vrai ? Dit Colin en s'énervant de plus en plus à chaque phrase qu'il prononce et en se rapprochant de plus en plus de Harry, bien que celui recule, recule jusqu'à être collé au mur, il est coincé !

-...

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me répondre ? Très bien, je ne voulais pas vraiment faire ça, mais tu m'y obliges Harry ! Tu te serais simplement excuser en me disant que, à partir de maintenant, ton cul et ta bite sont à moi et en me le prouvant...

Colin prononce ces dernières paroles en sortant sa baguette et en jetant un sort qui va faire que Harry va perdre tous ses vêtements et se retrouve nu. Harry laisse quelques larmes couler, bien qu'il est plutôt bien bâti, Colin l'est plus, il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance, en fait, sa seule chance, c'est de crier, ce qu'il se mit à faire.

Ces cris ne firent qu'une chose : énerver encore plus Colin. Celui-ci trouva une manière forte pour faire cesser les cris de Harry, il baissa son propre pantalon et son caleçon et força Harry a lui faire une fellation.

Celui-ci avait beau gémir de mécontentement et essayer de dégager sa tête de la poigne de Colin, il n'y arriva pas, alors il pleura...

Colin, lui, pensa fortement que les gémissements de Harry étaient la preuve de son plaisir alors il se permit de sourire, pas un petit sourire non un immense celui qui vous fait mal aux joues et aux lèvres quand vous le faîtes. Colin augmenta la cadence, Harry en pleura de plus belle...

Puis voulant passer à l'étape supérieur, Colin releva Harry et le retourna, il lui colla le bassin au mur et appuya le sien sur les fesses du brun, Harry se remit à crier de plus belle mais, alors que Colin allait le pénétrer, un Auror, qui avait entendu les cris de Harry, arriva et embarqua Colin pour le mettre dans une cellule. Un autre Auror arriva, aida Harry à se rhabiller et le raccompagna auprès de ses parents.

En pleurs quand il arriva auprès d'eux, ses parents lui soutirèrent ce qu'il s'était passé, Harry entre deux sanglots leur expliqua.

À ce moment là, je crois que jamais personne n'avait vu ce qui arriva dans cette cellule, Rachelle était la personne la plus enragée, Tom avait retrouvé ses yeux rouges de danger, et Lucius et Drago, bien loin de leur froideur habituelle, était dans un tel état que l'Auror en charge de demander à Harry ce qu'il s'était passé et en faire un rapport, eut tellement peur qu'il se fit littéralement pipi dessus.

Harry essaya de calmer sa famille, ce qui fonctionna après quelques dizaines de minutes, bien que très remontés, ses parents et ses frères allaient contre-attaquer pendant le procès, et foi de Malfoy, ce Colin ne s'en ressortirait pas !

Donc après ce laps de temps, Harry expliqua à l'Auror ce qu'il s'était passé en essayant de garder le plus de sanglots pour lui. L'Auror rajouta ce fait, et donc Colin, au dossier de plaintes des Malfoy contre les autres. En attendant le procès, Colin va être mis en détention.

Pour son frère Denis, il va essayer de faire la même chose avec Blaise, cependant Blaise a une « puissante carrure » et est très grand, le petit Denis c'est vite retrouver dans le même cas que son frère bien que lui n'avait pas réussi à faire quoi que ce soit avec Blaise.

Pour Cho, elle va demander à voir Astoria et Daphné, comme Colin puis après Denis, elle va essayer de violer les deux sœurs, malheureusement pour elles, Cho avait prévu son coup et avait ramené un couteau avec elle et avait menacé les deux sœurs, elle réussira donc à les « violer » toutes les deux.

Cependant, un Auror, trouvant le temps que passait Cho dans la cellule avec les deux sœurs voulut voir ce qui s'y passait et « sauva » les deux sœurs et mettra Cho en détention, près de Colin et de Denis.

L'information du viole des deux sœurs et de ce que les deux frères avaient fait à Harry et Blaise va vite se faire savoir parmi toutes les personnes emprisonnées et va créer un mouvement de révoltes contre les trois « violeurs », ils vont donc les ajouter aux nombreuses plaintes qu'ils ont déjà annoncé.

Les personnes du groupe de Lucius vont avoir des informations du monde extérieur et de ce qu'il s'est passé, en Angleterre, pendant l'année où ils sont partis. C'est comme ça que Kingsley Schakelbolt va leur apprendre que Ginny a de nouveau été enceinte de Albus et qu'elle a accouché d'un petit garçon nommé Martin et qu'elle est encore enceinte, de deux mois, mais de Ron cette fois-ci, enceinte de triplés.

Ils vont donc apprendre que d'autres personnes à part eux ont vu que Albus et Ginny couchaient ensemble tout comme Ron avec Ginny. Donc ils ne seront pas les seuls à accuser Dumbledore de pédophilie.

Mais en se rendant au « Grand Procès » qu'il va y avoir, Albus, Molly, Alastor, Ron et Ginny réussissent à kidnapper Harry et ils l'emmènent dans un lieu où ils savent que peu de peu de personnes penseront à s'y rendre voire personne, chez les Dursley, plus précisément dans leur cave...

PS : J'ai créé un sondage sur mon profil pour que vous choisissiez le sujet de ma prochaine histoire, je compte sur vous.

Xx***Xx


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31 : Torture, Rita, arrestations et découvertes

PS : La première partie du chapitre est vraiment choquante donc pour les plus « sensibles », je vais mettre des « WLWL » au moment où il ne faudra pas que vous lisiez et j'en remettrai quand vous pourrez lire. Je vous ferai un topo entre parenthèses ensuite.

PDV Albus Dumbledore :

J'ai donc emmener Harry chez les Dursley, personne ne pensera à venir ici, en plus les Dursley sont sous ma coupe ou plutôt sous mon Imperium donc il n'y a aucun danger. Nous avons ensuite, moi, Molly, Ron, Ginny et Alastor regardé ce minable petit Malfoy se faire torturer, crier et gémir de douleurs, qu'est-ce que c'est jouissif, en même il m'aurait juste obéit sagement je n'aurai jamais dû faire ça, tout ça. Ensuite, j'ai ordonné à mes « compagnons » d'aller dans mon manoir, seul moi sait comment briser les protections donc aucun danger !

Moi, je suis allé chez Rita, la journaliste pour la Gazette du Sorcier, je lui ai ordonné de publier un article en ma faveur et en la défaveur de ces maudits Mangemorts que sont les Malfoy et leur satanée bande !

J'ai rencontré Rita une fois en Allemagne je crois, elle voulait des informations croustillantes et je suis Albus Dumbledore, des infos croustillantes j'en ai tout le temps ou alors j'en invente mais chut, il ne faut pas le dire.

Enfin bref, c'est comme ça que je l'ai connu, en tout cas comme une personne normale, après nous nous sommes connus sur un plan plus physique si vous voyez de quoi je parle. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'on faisait après qu'elle est publiée son article.

D'ailleurs, elle était en train de me chevaucher, bien sûr que non, je ne vais pas faire le travail, je suis Albus Dumbledore, se sont les autres qui travaillent, moi je profite. Donc je disais...Ah oui, elle me chevauchait, quand à moi je profitais de ce qu'elle me faisait et en passant, pour faire semblant que je m'intéressais à elle, je lui mordillai ses merveilleux tétons marrons, qu'ils sont bon, hum...C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que Molly nous a trouvé, elle était venue pour me dire que les Aurors étaient aux portes de mon manoir, quelle poisse... Bon, autant profiter, j'ordonnai à Rita de se lever de moi.

WLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWL

Une fois qu'elle fut levée et moi allongé sur le côté en ayant la vision des deux femmes en pleine face, j'ordonnai à Rita de déshabiller Molly jusqu'à ses sous-vêtements. Elle le fit en y mettant tellement de passion.

Je vais vous raconter : Rita s'est approchée de Molly, celle-ci la regardée de bas en haut et a passé une main sur le sein de Rita et a ensuite léché sa propre main sensuellement. Rita a enlever la chemise de Molly, seul haut qu'elle portait. Ensuite Rita a embrassé chaque partie de peau de Molly, la faisant gémir, gémir et encore gémir.

Elle a ensuite enlevé son pantalon et ses chaussettes mais d'une façon plus brutale, sensuelle mais brutale, et a, encore une fois, embrassé chaque partie de peau.

Une fois en sous-vêtements, j'ai demandé à Molly de se retourner et de se pencher, j'avais là, en parfaite vu, le string de Molly, cachant à peine la raie de son cul bombé.

Je me suis approché, j'ai touché, goûté, j'ai délicatement poussé le fil du string censé cacher sa raie de fesses, et je me suis enfoncé en elle, je n'ai plus bougé, je me suis contenté de montrer à Rita un gode, un gode de taille énorme, je lui ai demandé de l'enfoncer à côté du mien, Molly n'avait jamais goûté à ce genre de jeux, Ron et Ginny en étaient des adeptes mais je n'avais jamais essayé avec Molly, il faut bien une première fois à tout non ?!

Donc Rita a enfoncé le gode et Molly a poussé un tel gémissement de douleur que j'en ai joui, j'aime tellement faire du mal aux autres, sexuellement parlant quoi que...

Je me suis ensuite mis à la pilloner et j'ai demandé à Rita d'enlever le soutien-gorge de Molly et de lui faire subir une de ses tortures de mamelons, Molly a souffert, c'est ce que je voulais, mais elle a encore plus souffert que je le pensais car il y avait du sang qui s'écoulait de son derrière et après de sa chatte, car je lui, enfin Rita a enfoncé un gode encore plus gros que celui que Molly avait dans les fesses et lui a tout simplement écarté son sexe, pour mon plus grand bonheur bien-sûr.

Enfin, nous avons joué pendants ce qui me paraissait des heures alors que ce n'était qu'une simple demi-heure, ensuite avec Molly, nous avons laissé Rita seul et nous sommes rentrés au Manoir et Molly se plaignait qu'elle n'avait pas pu « jouer » elle, alors avec elle, nous sommes allés dans la chambre de mon fils : Martin, trois mois.

Pour les Aurors, je savais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas passer.

Bref, j'ai donc dis à Molly qu'elle pouvait s'amuser avec lui, tant que moi, après elle, je puisse enfoncer mon sexe dans son cul, j'ai toujours voulu savoir, ce que ça faisait si un cul s'étirait trop, et encore plus sur un bébé, ça sera le moment de savoir.

WLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWL

(Molly, Rita et Albus ont passé du « bon temps ». Albus et Molly sont repartis de chez Rita et Molly se plaint de ne pas avoir pu jouer, sexuellement, donc elle, puis Albus veulent « s'amuser » avec Martin, le fils d'Albus et Ginny qui a trois mois)

Au moment où Molly a voulu commencer ses jeux, les Aurors sont rentrés...Misères ! Les Aurors nous arrêtent et donc, pour eux, « sauvent » Martin de nous.

N'importe quoi, on allait juste tester...avec un bébé, bon j'avoue l'idée n'est pas très belle mais c'est pour la science, et un peu pour moi aussi j'avoue. Je suis déçu de ne pas avoir eu ma dose de sexe et je le fais bien savoir aux Aurors !

Molly dit que tout ce qu'elle a pu faire, c'est pour le plus grand bien, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle !

Ginny annonce aux Aurors qu'elle est enceinte, de Ron cette fois-ci, et que donc ils ne peuvent rien lui faire, bien que moi en tout cas j'aimerai bien lui donner quelques petites fessées et mordiller ses merveilleux mamelons, s'il y a une personne que je devrais garder avec moi, honnêtement, ça serait Ginny, elle est magnifique, elle aime le sexe et elle fait tout ça pour le plus grand bien, une femme parfaite pour moi ! Je devrais peut-être demander à l'épouser, il ne me refuserait pas ça de toute façon, je suis le grand, le surpuissant Albus Dumbledore !

Enfin bref, Ron dit qu'il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça, qu'il n'a rien fait, même pas de courage celui-là, pour un griffon...Au moins, quand je suis à l'intérieur de lui, il ne m'emmerde pas et fait tout ce que je lui dis.

Et pour Alastor, et bien il a essayé de dire qu'il était sous mon influence et celle de Molly, quel connard celui-là ! Pour un grand Auror...

PDV Externe :

Les Aurors découvrent dans le manoir d'Albus des albums avec plein de photos pédophiles, des lettres de pot-de-vin que Albus a donné à Elphias Dodge, un homme assez influent au Magenmagot, pour faire passer des lois pro-Moldus et des lois contre Sangs-Purs, de nombreuses potions de soumission et d'Imperium et des papiers concernant des versements d'argent du compte des Potter vers ceux de Albus et de Molly.

Les Aurors ont donc ramené tout le petit groupe d'Albus au Ministère, ils donnent Martin à une assistante sociale et vont pour enfermer les prisonniers séparément.

En passant dans un couloir et rencontrant Hermione, Drago, Tom, Seamus, Dean et Cédric pour Ron et Ginny et rencontrant Fenrir, Severus et Rodolphus pour Albus, Alastor et Molly, ils se jetèrent sur eux : Ron frappe et lance deux Endoloris, avant que les Aurors ne l'arrêtent, sur Hermione en lui disant que c'était sa place, à ses pieds et en étant SA femme pas celle de « ce connard de Percy » et Ginny, elle, a lancé un Endoloris sur Cédric en disant que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait perdu Harry.

Les Aurors se dépêchèrent de les enfermer mais Albus s'était enfui, les autres ont bien été enfermés.

PS : J'ai créé un sondage sur mon profil pour que vous choisissiez le sujet de ma prochaine histoire, je compte sur vous.

Xx***Xx


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32 : La fin de trois vies et arrestation

PS : Scène choquante donc comme l'autre fois, WLWL quand vous devrez arrêter de lire et reprendre la lecture pour ceux qui ne veulent pas lire des scènes choquantes, un topo sera fait entre parenthèses.

PDV Albus Dumbledore :

Il est hors de question que je me fasse emprisonner jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et que je pourrisse à Azkaban. Je vais donc au seul endroit, où ces saletés d'Aurors ne penseraient jamais à aller voir : la maison des Dursley, Harry doit encore y être, enfin s'ils ne l'ont pas tué avant, j'espère que non, j'aimerai bien le goûté avant, mais bon, au pire s'ils ont sa carcasse, ça ne sera pas pareil qu'avec le vrai lui mais bon !

J'arrive donc chez les Dursley, mon Imperium fonctionne encore donc ils sont toujours sous mon contrôle donc je perçois assez facilement où ils sont : la cuisine. J'oblige le plus gros cachalot, Vernon je crois, a me dire ce qu'ils ont fait de Harry et s'il est encore vivant. Il m'annonce qu'ils l'ont torturé mais pas à mort, ce qui me soulage grandement, à moi ses fesses ! Je suis tellement excité. Mais bon, il a droit à une contre partie donc je vais lui révéler certaines informations et ensuite nous passerons aux jeux.

Donc je descends dans la cave, je vois Harry un peu rouge, de sang, avec un Recurvite j'arrive à tout lui enlever, je le soigne jusqu'à ce qu'il soit conscient.

Une fois cela fait, je fais ce que je me suis dit : je lui révèle quelques uns de mes petits secrets. Je lui révèle en premier le plus « dure » je pense : je lui révèle que je lui ai posé un anneau bridant une partie de ses pouvoirs et que quand il aura des enfants, sa magie s'éteindra complètement et lui et son enfant mourront.

Pour ma défense, je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il n'est jamais d'enfant, une question de pratique, c'est pour le plus grand bien après tout !

Je lui révèle aussi que c'est Molly qui a torturé les Londubat et qui a donné une potion de soumission à Arthur et à Hermione.

Il me répond en grognant de mécontentement mais j'ai fait ça pour le plus grand bien bordel ! Il faudrait vraiment que les gens comprennent ça !

Enfin, chose promis chose dû, maintenant passons aux jeux. Je m'approche de lui, lance un sort qui le met nu, pour ne pas alerter toute la maison, la rue etc, je place un sort de silence autour de la pièce et j'en mets un aussi pour le faire taire, il n'y aura que les sons qui sortiront de sa bouche pas de mots que des sons ! Je place aussi un sort pour que les Dursley ne nous dérangent pas, manquerait plus que ça !

Maintenant commençons ! Je fais apparaître une table au centre de la pièce, bien qu'il essaye de se diriger vers la porte, il est bien trop faible, je le rattrape donc très vite, en fait je n'ai eu qu'à faire quelques pas.

Ça m'a un peu énervé qu'il essaye de s'enfuir j'avoue, je vais l'obliger à le faire, sous un des sorts que j'ai créé, c'est une variante de l'Imperium, sauf que là, la personne ressent tout et dans le cas d'Harry, il pourra pousser des petits gémissements, ahhh qu'est-ce que j'en ai envie !

WLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWL

Du coup, je lui jette le sort, je lui ordonne tout d'abord, quelque chose de facile, de me faire une fellation ! Il se met donc à genoux devant moi, mais pas du tout confortable la position dans laquelle je suis, je fais apparaître un fauteuil.

J'enlève mon pantalon et le reste de mes habits, Harry vient entre mes jambes, j'approche sa tête, plus précisément son nez, de mon sexe. Je lui demande de renifler comme un chien, ce qu'il fit bien entendu, d'ailleurs ça m'a donné une idée de jeu, je vais le faire « devenir » chien !

Je lui demande donc de relever ses fesses pour faire comme-ci il était à quatre pattes, une fois fait, mon érection devenait devenait de plus en plus grosse au fur et à mesure que Harry passait son nez dessus, je lui ordonne donc de commencer à lécher doucement comme une glace, il a l'air d'aimer ça au vue de ses gémissements !

Puis une fois bien grosse, je lui fais sucer, il pousse de faibles mais beaucoup de gémissements, on dirait vraiment un petit chien, ce qu'il est mignon !

Une fois que je me sens venir, je l'écarte de moi, je ne veux pas jouir dans sa bouche bien que c'est une idée à retenir pour plus tard, je le fais se mettre sur ses genoux mais relevé, de sorte que son ventre soit libre de tout accès et je lui jouis dessus, il pousse quelques petites plaintes mais je ne m'en formalise pas, je regarde couler mon sperme de son torse jusqu'à son bâton de chair, j'ai envie de le lécher mais pas maintenant !

De peur, quand même, de manquer de temps, j'ordonne à Harry de se lever, de se mettre sur la table et d'écarter les fesses bien grand. Je vois qu'il tire tellement qu'il en a mal, mais il faut qu'il est mal et il faut qu'il a les fesses bien ouvertes pour laisser passer mon long et épais sexe !

Je m'approche de lui, me positionne devant son entrée et quand je le pénètre, mon bâton de chair complètement à l'intérieur, la porte s'ouvre dans un grand claquement et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je jouis, je jouis encore et encore, je crois que voir ce jeune, enfin le plus jeune des frères Lestrange tout rouge et en sueur me fait jouir donc je jouis en Harry, celui-ci aussi gémi, je pense qu'il aime ça aussi ! Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il me dérange quand même ce jeune Lestrange, Rabastan je crois, je sors de Harry, j'y reviendrai plus tard !

WLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWL

(Albus a fait ses « petits jeux » malsains avec Harry. Il l'a pénétrer et a jouis sans plus. Rabastan est arrivé en ouvrant fortement la porte, tout rouge et en sueur.)

Je lance au Lestrange, quelques sorts, il riposte bien mais il n'arrive pas à éviter mon Sectumsempra suivi de mon Doloris, ce qui a encore plus ouvert ses plaies.

Humm...le sang...j'adore ça, je me pencherai bien sur lui pour lécher ses plaies et qui sait, peut-être le baiser comme Harry mais d'abord, il faut que je tue les Dursley.

Si ce Lestrange est ici c'est que d'autres personnes devraient arriver donc il faut que j'enlève ses témoins là et il faudrait aussi que j'efface la mémoire de Harry et de Rabastan.

Une fois les Dursley tués, j'aperçois les Aurors dehors donc pas le temps d'effacer la mémoire des deux personnes dans la cave. J'essaye de transplaner mais ça ne fonctionne pas, eh merde !

Les Aurors m'arrêtent, on a le droit à une dernière volonté que le Magenmagot est obligé d'accepter je crois, je vais demander à finir ce que j'ai commencé avec Harry, j'aimerai bien que la dernière chose que je fais dans ce monde s'est baiser, ça serait cool non ?

PDV Externe :

Xenophilius avait suivi Rabastan, qui s'était enfui du Ministère après avoir su où Dumbledore pourrait aller. Il vient donc rapidement à la rescousse de Rabastan qui était littéralement en sang. Après les premiers soins qui n'ont visiblement pas fonctionné, il essaye de garder Rabastan éveillé, mais surtout en vie :

-Allez Rabastan, reste en vie, tu ne peux pas me laisser ! Je vais devenir quoi moi sans toi ? Je t'aime tu sais, j'ai mis longtemps à me l'avouer mais maintenant j'en suis sûr, en plus avec ce petit bout dans mon ventre. Oui, je suis bel et bien enceinte ! Tu te souviens la soirée où on a un peu trop bu, je me suis réveillé nu dans ton lit le matin, je suis parti parce que j'avais peur que tu me rejettes. Je voulais tout annoncer après le procès, on aurait vécu ensemble dans une maison, une cabane ou encore un manoir si tu veux ! Je sais que les Lovegood ne sont pas très riche, comme les Malfoy, les Black, les Potter ou encore les Lestrange mais nous avons une vie confortable. Ne me laisse pas...amour ! Je veux que l'on profites de notre futur enfant, je suis enceinte de deux mois tu sais, je veux que notre enfant te connaisse, je veux, enfin si tu veux, que tu adoptes Luna, qu'on soit une vraie famille ! Reste en vie, pour moi, pour nous, me laisses pas...

-Monsieur Lovegood, je suis désolé, il est décédé...

-Non...Non...C'est pas possible...

-Monsieur Lovegood...

-Non, laissez-moi...NON ! Laissez-moi...

-Je suis désolé mais on va devoir le transporter et l'enterrer Monsieur Lovegood...

-NON ! Ne me l'enlevez pas, s'il vous plaît

-Allez Monsieur Lovegood, venez avec moi, ce n'est pas bon pour votre bébé

-Mais...

-Non ! Vous venez avec moi, pensez à votre bébé...

-Mon bébé...

Un médecin emmena Xenophilius ailleurs pour l'empêcher de rester avec le corps de Rabastan. La morgue est arrivée et a pris le corps de Rabastan sous les pleurs de Xenophilius qui avait quand même vu ça.

Deux Aurors qui étaient là et un médecin emmenèrent le père Lovegood jusqu'au Ministère et annoncèrent l'arrestation de Dumbledore et le décès de Rabastan. La famille s'écroula...

PS : J'ai créé un sondage sur mon profil pour que vous choisissiez le sujet de ma prochaine histoire, je compte sur vous.

Xx***Xx


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33 : Grand Procès

À la suite de la nouvelle de la mort de Rabastan, le groupe de Harry est abattu, Lucius a même demandé à ce qu'on reporte le Grand Procès mais apparemment le Ministre de la Magie, Fudge, n'aurait aucune pitié pour un « Mangemort », au grand damne de tous, et encore plus de Rodolphus et de Xenophilius. Lucius a d'ailleurs rajouté le meurtre de Rabastan au dossier contre Dumbledore.

Ellipse jusqu'au Grand Procès (environ trois heures après le décès de Rabastan) :

Le Grand Procès commence par le fait que les prisonniers sont amenés, séparément en fonction des deux groupes, dans la salle où se passera le jugement. L'ambiance est électrique, un groupe est en deuil et l'autre sait qu'il sera condamné de toute façon, ce qu'ils espèrent s'est d'avoir une peine réduite, surtout qu'ils ont fait ça pour « le plus grand bien ».

Le procès est sous le contrôle de Amélia Bones, choisie pour son intégrité, elle commence d'abord par énoncer les faits contre le groupe de Lucius, qui d'ailleurs sera leur propre avocat. Heureusement pour eux, les faits, surtout grâce à la condition de créature magique de Rachelle, de Harry et de Tom, contre eux sont rapidement oubliés, faute de preuves mais surtout, l'histoire est truffée d'incohérence, Amélia remet l'enquête à plus tard.

Pour ce qui est de l'histoire de Voldemort, Lucius annonce que c'est lié à l'affaire de Dumbledore et que donc il demande à ce que cette affaire soit traitée après, demande acceptée.

Donc la juge va annoncer les faits contre le groupe mené par Albus.

Elle va commencer par le plus dur : Albus. Il va être accusé de kidnapping d'enfants à l'encontre de Harry, Tom, Hermione et Neville, les souvenirs de Lucius, Rachelle, Bellatrix et Rodolphus feront l'unanimité des juges et donc de condamner Albus pour ça.

Ensuite, Amélia annonce une plainte pour escroquerie à l'encontre des Potter, fait rapidement prouvé par les souvenirs de James. En effet, celui-ci pendant son enfermement a été, discrètement, voir les Gobelins pour leur demander où en était ses comtes, s'est là qu'il a découvert que Albus prenait de l'argent sans demander pour le transférer sur ses comtes ou sur ceux de Molly ou encore d'Alastor, ou encore pour ses nombreux pots-de-vin qu'il distribuait. Cette accusation a donc été validé, preuve à l'appui plus le témoignage de Ragnock, le Gobelin en charge des comtes des Potter.

Ensuite, Albus a été accusé de diffamation à l'encontre de l'histoire « Voldemort » et donc de Tom à la communauté magique. Tom est passé sous veritaserum et a prouvé qu'il n'avait jamais été « Voldemort », Dumbledore est aussi passé sous veritaserum et a craché la vérité : il a tout inventé, et c'est son groupe qui faisait les dégâts que provoquait « Voldemort ».

Puis Albus va être accusé d'avoir utilisé la potion d'Imperium sur Tom, avec à l'appui les souvenirs de Rachelle et Lucius, de la fois où Dumbledore est rentré dans leur manoir et les a menacer eux et leurs enfants, et avec les souvenirs de Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastan, un médecin est venu « débloquer » leurs souvenirs.

Ensuite, il a été accusé d'avoir utilisé l'Imperium sur Narcissa, avec à l'appui les souvenirs de celle-ci et ceux de Lucius, la personne qui lui a enlevé. Il a été accusé ensuite de commanditaire de meurtre sur Sirius, avec à l'appui les souvenirs de Kreatur, l'elfe de maison des Black, qui a été rapporté à Regulus ce qu'il avait entendu sur le sujet.

Dumbledore a ensuite été accusé d'avoir posé un anneau bridant la magie sur un enfant, avec à l'appui les souvenirs de Harry pendant sa captivité plus l'intervention d'un Médicomage qui a révélé que cette pratique est très dangereuse et qu'elle est interdite au Royaume-Uni et dans de nombreux pays, et surtout que l'anneau est très difficile à enlever, à part avec l'aide créatures magiques et encore, ça ne fonctionne pas toujours.

Il a ensuite été prouvé que Dumbledore avait osé séparer des âmes-sœurs, Lucius et Rachelle, choquant toute l'assemblée, c'est interdit dans le monde entier, et d'ensuite les avoir forcés à faire un serment inviolable pour qu'ils ne se revoient plus, avec à l'appui les souvenirs de Rachelle et Lucius.

Cette information est celle de trop, toutes les personnes dans la salle commencent à jurer contre Dumbledore et lui n'arrête pas de clamer que c'était pour « le plus grand bien », ce qui énerva fortement tout le monde y compris la juge et les membres du Magenmagot.

Amélia a été obligé de faire une pause pour que tout le monde reprend son calme.

Une fois la pause passée, bien que tout le monde fut encore énervé, le procès continua, avec l'accusation portée sur Albus, accusation de torture sur James, Lily, Regulus et Cédric, leurs souvenirs à l'appui. Les « spectateurs » recommencèrent à protester, mais Amélia réussit après quelques minutes à ramener le calme.

Il fut encore accusé de nombreuses choses : Corruptions sur Elphias Dodge, avec l'appui des Aurors qui ont retrouvé les lettres dans lequel cette accusation était bien visible.

Il fut accusé de meurtre sur Rabastan, à l'appui les souvenirs de Xenophilius et de Harry.

Enfin, il fut accusé de pédophilie, avec à l'appui les souvenirs de Astoria, de Draco, de Harry plus l'album photos retrouvé chez lui. Cette information en fit vomir plus d'un dans la salle et le pire c'est que la seule parole de Dumbledore a été : « Bah quoi, c'est bon le sexe et encore plus sur des jeunes, j'aimerai tellement essayer sur un bébé si vous saviez... », dégoûtant encore plus les personnes dans la salle, les faisant lever pour essayer d'aller le frapper, bien que ces personnes furent retenues par les Aurors.

Enfin, Albus est passé sur « la Chaise de Vérité », une chaise qui révèle toutes les vérités, une sorte de veritaserum mais en plus fort, beaucoup plus fort. Albus révéla qu'il a aussi corrompu Rita Skeeter, en échange de sexe et d'informations, et Fudge, en échange d'inciter les sorciers à voter pour lui aux élections ministérielles. Dumbledore va avouer aussi avoir fais ça pour « le plus grand bien », ce qui indigna et choqua toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Et quand quelqu'un voulu protester, Albus lui répondit simplement que c'est lui qui devait décider du plus grand bien, et qu'il est comme un Dieu sur Terre. S'ensuivit l'arrestation de Dumbledore et la destitution de Fudge en tant que Ministre de la Magie et celle d'Elphias Dodge et de Rita Skeeter. Une courte pause va être accordée à tous pour essayer de digérer les événements qu'ils venaient de se produire.

Après la pause, c'est au tour de Molly d'être jugée : elle sera accusée de complicité de kidnappings, d'utilisation d'un impardonnable sur les Londubat, l'utilisation d'une potion de soumission sur Arthur et Hermione, escroquerie des comtes des Potter, non assistance à personne en danger à l'encontre d'Harry, avec l'histoire de sa torture chez les Dursley, complicité envers tous les actes de Dumbledore, elle révélera tout ça en passant sur la Chaise de Vérité.

Ensuite vient le tour d'Alastor, il est accusé de violences sur Fenrir, Severus et Rodolphus, de complicité des actes de Dumbledore, il va tout révéler en passant sur la Chaise de Vérité.

Amélia va ensuite passer à Ronald, il est accusé de violences envers Harry, Drago, Cédric, Tom, Seamus, Dean et plus globalement sur l'ensemble des Serpentards à Poudlard, d'avoir utilisé un sortilège impardonnable, le Doloris sur Hermione, et de complicité de tous les actes de Dumbledore, il passera sur la Chaise de Vérité, Amélia jugera qu'il était en partie sous l'influence de ses parents et de Albus.

Elle passera ensuite à Ginny, elle sera accusée des mêmes choses que son frère, seulement les personnes, sur qui son courroux est passé, changent, Amélia va en déduire la même chose que pour son frère.

Ensuite vient le jugement de Colin Crivey, il est accusé de tentative de viol sur Harry, et d'être complice des actes de Ron et de Ginny, il passera aussi sur la Chaise de Vérité.

Denis Crivey fut le suivant à être jugé, il est accusé de tentative de viol sur Blaise, et de complicités envers les actes de Ron et de Ginny, il passera aussi sur la Chaise de Vérité.

Enfin, Cho Chang fut la dernière à passer, elle fut accusée de viols sur Astoria et Daphné et de complicité des actes de Ron et de Ginny, elle passera elle aussi sur la Chaise de Vérité.

Une pause de deux heures fut accordée pour que le Magenmagot prenne sa décision.

Au retour dans la salle de jugement, Amélia annonce que les condamnations ont été prises à l'unanimité. Les résultats ? Eh bien, Dumbledore sera emprisonné à Nurmengard avec son ami de toujours, noter l'ironie, Gellert Grindelwald.

Molly passera la fin de sa vie à Azkaban après avoir été dans une maison de redressement en attendant l'arrivée de sa fille, environ trois mois, qui sera ensuite placée chez une famille d'accueil.

Ronald sera admis dans une maison de redressement pour une période de cinq ans et ses pouvoirs lui seront enlevés, il vivra donc dans le monde Moldu.

Ginnevra sera internée dans une maison de redressement, pas la même que son frère ni celle de sa mère, en attendant qu'elle accouche de ses triplés, environ huit mois, ensuite elle y résidera pendant cinq, ses pouvoirs lui seront aussi enlevés et elle vivra elle aussi dans le monde Moldu.

Pour Alastor, il ira à Azkaban pendant cinq ans et il aura l'interdiction de reprendre son poste d'Auror et d'accéder à des postes importants.

Pour Colin et Denis Crivey, ils iront à une prison pour sorcier, un peu mieux que Azkaban, pendant six ans et auront l'interdiction d'avoir un poste important.

Pour Cho, elle écopera d'une peine à Azkaban de quinze ans et l'interdiction ensuite d'avoir accès aux postes importants.

Quant au groupe de Harry, il va être libéré, ils vont s'en aller très rapidement du Ministère pour aller au Lestrange Manor pour enterrer dignement Rabastan sous des torrents de larmes, après avoir récupérer son corps à la morgue du Ministère.

Rita Skeeter se fera virer de la Gazette du Sorcier et Elphias Dodge du Magenmagot, absent pour raison de santé au jugement.

PS : J'ai créé un sondage sur mon profil pour que vous choisissiez le sujet de ma prochaine histoire, je compte sur vous.

Xx***Xx


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34 : Grossesses

Nous sommes actuellement le vingt-cinq décembre mille neuf cent quatre-vingt dix-sept, la mort de Rabastan hante encore la tête du groupe bien qu'il commence à sortir la tête de l'eau, mais parlons plutôt de choses positives ! Narcissa et Nymphadora se sont rendues compte, malheureusement avec la mort de Rabastan, que la vie est trop courte et qu'il fallait profiter de chaque occasion donc elles se sont mises en couple et bien que le cocktail des deux soit explosif, elles s'en sortent plutôt bien et sont heureuses. Minerva et Horace ont adopté Martin, l'enfant de Ginny et de Albus, en plus de Beverly.

En ce jour, la famille Malfoy et leurs amis passent un agréable Noël tout en pensant à ceux qui ont sombré avec la guerre... Il y a de bonnes nouvelles qui ont été annoncées aujourd'hui, Pansy est enceinte d'environ un moi, Charlie en était tout bouleversé quand il l'a appris ce matin pendant le déjeuner, il en est encore choqué maintenant alors que nous sommes en fin de journée, cela à fait rire toute la petite famille, surtout ses parents. Nymphadora a elle aussi annoncé sa grossesse de deux semaines, de faux-jumeau en plus, elle a hâte de savoir le sexe de ses bébés. Le groupe passe donc la fin de sa journée à ressasser de vieux souvenirs heureux...

PS : Je sais que le chapitre est très court, j'avais tout simplement oublié de rajouter cette partie au chapitre d'avant. Le dernier chapitre de Without Lies apparaîtra mercredi prochain.

PS : J'ai créé un sondage sur mon profil pour que vous choisissiez le sujet de ma prochaine histoire, je compte sur vous.

Xx***Xx


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35 : Ce qu'ils sont devenus...

PS : Lisez bien la petite note tout en bas du chapitre ;-)

Ellipse de cinq ans :

Voilà cinq ans que le groupe d'Harry a gagné la « guerre » et a « vaincu » celui qu'on appelait « le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ». Leur vie a quelque peu changé, vous voulez savoir ce qu'ils sont devenus ? Alors venez...

On va commencer par ce qu'ils sont devenus au niveau professionnel : alors Rodolphus est devenu Ministre de la Magie, aidé de ses amis bien-sûr mais il y arrive très bien et est ce qu'on appelle « le meilleur Ministre de la Magie que le Royaume-Uni ait connu.

Rachelle a ouvert une clinique pour les créatures magiques, elle y travaille comme Médicomage. Elle aime beaucoup son métier et les créatures magiques le lui rendent bien.

Lucius a tout simplement continué son travail de « meilleur avocat que la Terre n'est jamais connu ».

Lily a repassé sa maîtrise en Sortilèges et a pris la place de Filius Flitwick à Poudlard.

Nymphadora, Sirius et James ont repris leur place chez les Aurors, James est même devenu Chef du Bureau des Aurors.

Narcissa a passé une maîtrise en Médicomagie et a fait sa formation auprès de Poppy Pomfrey à Poudlard, pour ensuite devenir Infirmière et prendre la place de celle-ci quand elle s'en irait du collège, en attendant, elle est Médicomage dans un hôpital d'Angleterre. D'ailleurs Nymphadora a accouché d'un petit Maël et d'une petite Maëlys qui ont donc maintenant quatre ans.

Severus a pris la place de Albus à la tête de Poudlard. Ion n'est sûr que maintenant, il n'y aura plus jamais avantage aux Gryffondor dans ce collège.

Arthur est devenu professeur de l'Étude des Moldus à Poudlard, il peut continuer sa passion pour les Moldus maintenant.

Regulus est devenu diplomate en Russie bien qu'il habite toujours au Black Manor avec sa famille ou à Poudlard, en période de cours.

Remus a repris sa place comme Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, après que Rodolphus ait fait passer une lois concernant le fait que les créatures magiques avaient le droit d'avoir un métier comme tout le monde.

Fenrir a continué son rôle d'Alpha auprès de sa meute mais au-delà de ça, il est devenu l'ambassadeur de son peuple au Royaume-Uni.

Bellatrix est devenue professeur de l'Étude de la Culture Sorcière à Poudlard, nouvelle matière pour que l'égalité entre sorciers et Moldus soit plus présente.

Minerva a conservé son place de professeur de Métamorphose tout comme sa place de directrice adjointe.

Horace est resté professeur de Potions mais avec l'intervention de Severus, il n'avantage plus les enfants aisés.

Minerva et Horace ont adopté la petite Joyce, fille de Molly et d'Alastor.

William/Bill a repris son poste de Briseur de Sorts à Gringotts, après avoir accouché de sa petite Clotilde.

Augustus est devenu diplomate aux États-Unis bien qu'il habite toujours en Angleterre avec Bill, Théodore et Clotilde.

Xenophilius est toujours directeur du Chicaneur. La mort de Rabastan l'a complètement fait sombrer mais grâce à ses amis et surtout à Rachelle, il a pu s'en sortir. Il a d'ailleurs accouché d'un petit Angelo Lovegood-Lestrange, qui a quatre ans.

Harry, après ses études, s'est dirigé vers le même métier que sa mère et travaille donc maintenant avec elle.

Quant à Cédric, il est devenu Attrapeur chez la meilleur équipe de France.

Harry est tombé enceinte un an et demi environ après le Grand Procès, il a accouché d'une petite fille nommée Catherine qui a maintenant trois et demi, et qui fait la fierté de son grand-père, mais chut il ne faut pas le dire, Lucius en serait très fâché.

Drago est devenu une sorte de Médicomage à domicile.

Quant aux jumeaux Weasley, ils ont ouvert et encore ouvert des boutiques de farces et attrapes partout dans le monde.

Drago est tombé enceinte quelques mois après le Grand Procès, il a accouché de Alexeï qui a maintenant quatre ans et il est encore enceinte, d'une petite fille cette fois et que lui et les jumeaux souhaitent appeler Irina.

Tom est devenu politicien à plein temps et aide beaucoup Rodolphus au Ministère.

Luna est devenu Zoologiste et travaille dans une réserve pas loin de Poudlard.

Elle est tombée enceinte et a eu Timothy qui a maintenant deux ans.

Hermione est devenue la secrétaire du Ministre de la Justice, elle en est très honorée.

Percy est lui Ministre de l'Éducation, il a refait tous les programmes de Poudlard et a amélioré beaucoup de choses comme la différence au niveau de l'apprentissage entre les Nés-Sorciers et les Nés-Moldus.

Hermione est enceinte actuellement de deux filles qu'ils ont décidé d'appeler Iris et Isis.

Neville est devenu professeur de Botanique, son rêve.

Blaise est devenu Ministre des Affaires Étrangères.

Théodore est devenu quant à lui, Ministre du Service à l'Enfance, plus personne ne se retrouvera dans le cas où Harry a vécu avec les Dursley.

Neville est tombé enceinte et a accouché il n'y a pas si longtemps de Sean et est encore enceinte d'un autre garçon qu'il souhaite appeler Adriel.

Vincent, Seth et Grégory ont ouvert une agence de gardes du corps personnels. Leur agence sert beaucoup pour les personnalités politiques et beaucoup le Ministre de la Magie en personne.

Seth est tombé enceinte il y a deux ans d'une petite fille : Ashley qui a maintenant deux ans et est encore enceinte d'un petit garçon qu'il souhaite appeler, avec ses compagnons, Terrence.

Charlie a repris son poste de Soin aux Créatures Magiques une fois que Pansy eut quittée le collège, Hagrid assurait les cours avant.

Pansy est devenue avocate de renom, elle travaille dans le même cabinet que Lucius.

Elle a accouché d'un petit Jayden Parkinson-Weasley-Black, qui a quatre ans maintenant et est enceinte d'une petite fille qu'elle souhaite appeler avec Charlie : Miléna, d'ailleurs elle devrait bientôt accoucher.

Seamus est devenu Briseur de Sorts et suit les traces de William.

Dean est devenu cuisinier et a ouvert son propre restaurant.

Seamus est tombé enceinte en même temps que Harry, il a eu des triplés : Athénaïs, Camilla et Edward, qui ont maintenant trois ans et demi.

Teddy a quant à lui ouvert et est devenu directeur de la première école maternelle et élémentaire pour enfants magiques du Royaume-Uni.

Daphné est devenue vendeuse immobilière et a créé son entreprise récemment.

Astoria est devenue vendeuse en cosmétiques et a créé sa propre marque il y a de cela un an et demi.

Daphné et Astoria sont tombées enceintes en même temps de Teddy. Astoria a eu des jumeaux : Tyler et Elios qui ont deux ans. Quant à Daphné, elle a eu la petite Lila, deux ans aussi donc.

Jay Carter, le bêta de Fenrir, est devenu architecte suite aux lois autorisant une créature magique à avoir un métier.

Jeanne, sa femme, est devenue décoratrice d'intérieur.

Jay et Jeanne ont adopté Archibald, Romain et Louise, après que Ginny est accouchée. À cause de leur stérilité, ils n'ont pas pu avoir d'enfant, ceux-là sont une vraie bouffée de bonheur pour eux.

Pour le côté des « méchants » :

Albus est a Nurmengard, dans la même cellule que Grindelwald, à ce que l'on m'a dit, ils ont repris leurs activités sexuelles, oui oui, à je ne sais pas combien d'années.

Molly est toujours à Azkaban, elle tombe doucement dans une folie profonde.

Ron a été privé de ses pouvoirs et vit maintenant dans le monde Moldu et travaille en tant que tavernier.

Ginny a été dans une maison de redressement, elle a accouché des triplés, elle a été privée de ses pouvoirs et à ce qu'on m'a dit, elle traînerait dans des affaires de drogue, d'alcool, de mafia et de prostitution.

Alastor est toujours à Azkaban. (PS : Il finira travaillant dans un magasin de balais à Près-au-Lard)

Colin est toujours à Azkaban. (PS : Il finira par travailler en tant que homme à tout faire pour la Gazette du Sorcier)

Denis est toujours à Azkaban. (PS : Il finira par travailler pour un marchand de journaux)

Cho est aussi toujours à Azkaban. (PS : Elle finira serveuse dans un restaurant minable en Australie)

-PETITE NOTE-

C'est ainsi que s'achève Without Lies. J'ai été fière et heureuse d'écrire cette histoire, même si je sais qu'elle n'est pas parfaite. Merci pour tous ceux qui ont commenté mon histoire et pour ceux aussi qui ne l'ont pas fait, on inclue tout le monde. Si vous voulez des précisions sur l'histoire ou sur comment je l'ai écris, peu importe vos questions, posez-les moi, j'y répondrai volontiers. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire un tome avec les enfants, si l'idée vous intéresse dîtes-le moi. En tout cas, si je fais quelque chose avec les enfants ça sera sûrement un recueil d'OS sur avec qui ils vont finir, la rencontre, comment se passe leur année à Poudlard, des événements comme ça. Si ça vous intéresse, je le ferai volontiers. Voilà donc j'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire, que vous continuerez à me suivre sur mes autres projets, OS comme histoires. Je sais que je suis pas réellement présente pour répondre à vos commentaires, sachez seulement que je les lis tous, je regarde tous vos conseils, tous vos messages positifs et pour cela un grand merci. Je souhaite te remercier aussi petit lecteur qui se cache, c'est grâce à toi aussi que j'en suis ici, donc un grand merci.

Merci à tous,

Bisous,

Aphrodillia

Xx***Xx

Date de commencement : jeudi 20 juin 2019 à 5h01

Date de fin : lundi 30 mars 2020 à 23h11


	36. Remerciements

REMERCIEMENTS

Bonjour à tous,

En ce 3 juin 2020, je vous annonce officiellement la fin de Without Lies !

En première partie, je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont aimé, commenté, partagé et même juste lu ce livre, merci du fond du cœur, ce livre compte, à l'heure où j'écris ceci, 23 408 vues, alors je tiens vraiment à vous remercier de m'avoir accompagnée dans cette merveilleuse aventure qu'a été ce livre. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très présente dans les commentaires ou même en vous parlant un peu au début des chapitres, je vous promets de faire de gros efforts sur ça pour mes prochains livres.

En parlant de futur, voici la seconde partie, Without Lies est définitivement terminé, bien que, peut-être je ferai une sorte de suite mais version livre d'OS avec une histoire différente pour chacun des personnages, en particulier les enfants, mais ce "projet" ne sera pas réalisé dans l'immédiat.

Donc vous vous posez sans doute la question, que vais-je écrire maintenant ? Eh bien, je vous avais proposé de répondre à un sondage pour décider quelle serait ma deuxième histoire, obtenant une égalité parfaite entre les deux propositions que je vous avais fait : une histoire mature qui se passe après la deuxième guerre des sorciers ou alors une histoire de voyage dans le temps, je choisirai donc moi-même avec laquelle je vais commencer.

Pour le choix, j'ai tout simplement décidé de prendre l'histoire pour laquelle j'avais le plus avancé, ce sera donc l'histoire du voyage dans le temps. Bien que j'ai déjà quelques chapitres en stock, je me réserve une marge, donc c'est pour cela que je vais encore attendre cinq semaines après la publication du dernier chapitre de Without Lies et ces remerciement pour vous publier cette nouvelle histoire (enfin normalement). Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous laisser sans rien, j'ai actuellement cinq OS non publiés, c'est pourquoi un OS sera publié tous les mercredi jusqu'à ce que je vous présente ma nouvelle histoire (enfin normalement).

En troisième et avant dernière partie, je voudrai vous parler rapidement de la prochaine histoire, je ne connais pas encore son nom (tous ceux qui écrivent, savent à quel point c'est dur de choisir un nom au livre que l'on écrit), mais je connais déjà des petits trucs qui vont vous intéresser, ou pas, chacun son choix après tout !

Donc, c'est une histoire de voyage dans le temps, que va faire Monsieur Harry James Potter, cependant il ne va ni aller dans le futur ni aller à l'époque des Fondateurs, non il va aller à l'époque des Maraudeurs mais pas en tant qu'élève, non, Monsieur Harry James Potter va se retrouver en 1974 à l'âge de 25 ans. Je ne vais pas vous en dire trop, mais sachez seulement qu'il va graviter autour de l'aristocratie sorcière et plus particulièrement des Black. Enfin, la dernière chose que je vous donnerai, c'est un nom : Louka McCarter.

Et enfin, en quatrième et dernière partie, je remercie vivement J.K Rowling de nous avoir fait découvrir ce monde merveilleux, le monde d'Harry Potter !

Merci encore une fois à tout le monde,

Bisous,

Aphrodillia

Xx***Xx


End file.
